Un Amor Pirata
by caro-love anime
Summary: Sakura esta obligada a casarse con el comodoro Sai, pero ella no quiere, el dia de su boda, llega un Pirata y la rapta, ¿sera ese pirata el milagro que ella esperaba?
1. Chapter 1

___**Hola mi gente bella! Aquí les traigo una historia muy interesante espero que les guste! **_

___**Esta historia NO es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha! **_

___**Les dije que con la uní estoy full y no miento pero se me hace más fácil hacer la adaptación que escribir el capi pero les prometo que cuando pueda actualizare**_

___**Bueno sin más que decir aquí está el primer capi **_

___**Capitulo 1: **_

_-Padre, entiende que mi decisión está tomada y me iré con el-_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres vete, pero toma en cuenta que no solo arruinaras mi vida si no la tuya y también esa vida que llevas en tu vientre- le dijo señalando el vientre de su hija_

_ -¿Y mi vida padre? Desde que me entregue a ese pirata mi vida ha sido…- _

_-Te entregaste a un hombre sin escrúpulos, que querías- _

_-Me entregue por amor, por eso me voy, porque no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo, quiero verlo alejado de todo esto y más de la vida pirata que podría llevar- _

_-¿Esa es tu última palabra Sara?- le pregunto su padre _

_- Si, esa es mi última palabra-le dijo su hija _

_-Bien, si es lo que deseas, vete, pero olvida que me tienes como padre y que desconoceré a ese nieto que llevas en tu vientre- _

_ -Adiós padre- _

_Sin pensarlo Sara se dio la vuelta y se alejo de su padre lo más rápido posible, tal vez el tendría razón, viviría desdichada por el resto de su vida a lado de un hombre al que no amaría nunca como amó a ese pirata, pero de algo estaba segura, su hija o hijo llevaría una vida buena lejos de la piratería..._

**18 Años después **

El suave viento se colaba por una ventana haciendo elevar aquellas cortinas blancas transparentes, el sol comenzaba a salir y sus rayos se colaban junto con ese viento.

Una joven de pelo rosado dormía, pero no muy bien ya que ese día no era tan especial para ella, porque mañana se casaría con un hombre al que no amaba.

Tocaron a la puerta y una mujer de unos 50 años se adentraba al interior de la habitación de la joven.

-Veo que ya te levantaste- entrando a la habitación y cerró la puerta

-Buenos días nana – le dio los buenos días sin ánimos y esto la nana lo notó

-¿Qué tienes pequeña?, Vamos cuéntaselo a tu nana-

-Tú sabes lo que me pasa, sabes perfectamente que no me quiero casar con Sai–una lagrima comenzó a salir

-Sakura, no sé qué decirte, desgraciadamente el que toma las decisiones por ti es tu padre y el decide con quien te casas o no-

-Sí, eso es lo más injusto de todo esto–dijo limpiando las lágrimas que se habían salido de sus ojos

**XXXX**

Un barco rompía las enormes olas que lo azotaban con furia, al lado del timón se encontraba un pirata sintiendo la brisa fresca de la mañana, ¿recordar? Odiaba esos momentos en que recordaba lo que aquella mujer fría le había hecho, le entregó su corazón y ella lo rompió en pedazos, por eso era así, frió y orgulloso.

-Veo que aquí estás capitán - un hombre de pelo rubio se acercaba a él y se puso a su lado

-Naruto, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el capitán del barco

-Bueno se nos agotan las provisiones en especial el ron...- dijo preocupado ya que sin ron las rutinas de vigilancia por la noche no serian las mismas

-Bueno, pues vamos al puerto más cercano por provisiones –el capitán ve extraño a su amigo - ¿Qué te pasa Naruto?

-Sasuke el único puerto cercano es el de Konoha-

Al escuchar ese nombre, su rostro se puso serio, sus ojos se incendiaron y mostraron coraje, sabía que el hombre que le había quitado el amor de su vida vivía en ese lugar.

-Lo ves, no tiene caso ir a ese puerto, hay otros cercanos, que importa esperar 2 0 3 días mas...-

-Iremos – interrumpió a Naruto viéndolo de una manera fría

-Pero...- Naruto al sentir su mirada fulminante casi se muere de un infarto

-Dije que iremos y no me lleves la contraria- se retiró del lugar y se fue a su camarote

-Creo que no será buena idea ir a ese lugar después de lo...- viendo como su capitán pasaba por toda la cubierta y entraba a su camarote

**XXXX**

Luego de un día muy agitado para Sakura y su nana, era justo ya un descanso, ya que habían estado de un lugar a otro afinando los últimos detalles para la boda que se realizaría al día siguiente.

Antes de irse a dormir su nana sacó un pañuelo color verde y se lo entrego a Sakura.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa y abrió el pañuelo, sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver un medallón en forma de estrella con un diamante rojo de la misma figura.

-Qué bonito – dijo sin dejar de ver el medallón

-Se llama la estrella roja del oriente-

-¿De quién era? - miró a su nana un instante y volvió a contemplar el objeto

-Era de tu madre- explicó la anciana- Ella me pidió que te lo entregara el día de tu boda - se acercó mas a ella y tomó sus manos - este medallón es parte de tu pasado, presente y futuro-

-¿Qué? – dijo confundida - no te entiendo nana-

-Luego entenderás, pero por qué mejor descansa, mañana será un día muy difícil para ti mi niña-

-Si, será un día muy difícil, en el cual tenga que decir "si acepto" - caminó hacia la cama y se acomodo dispuesta a dormir- gracias nana por dármelo, mañana lo usare-

-Te veras hermosa con el Sakura– esbozó una sonrisa y luego se retiró de la habitación para dejar dormir a la futura novia.

Pero Sakura no podía dormir, estaba a unas horas de contraer matrimonio con un hombre al que seguramente nunca amaría.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi, espero sus comentarios y que me digan si les gusto, si quieren que continúe subiendo! **

**Nos veremos el próximo capítulo sea de este o de dulce amor y tampoco abandonare la otra ténganme paciencia jejeje!**

**Un beso los quiero **

**Caro… **


	2. Chapter 2

___**Hola aquí está el segundo capi disfrútenlo **_

___**Esta historia NO es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha! **_

**Capítulo 2**

Un barco se aproximaba por el horizonte de Konoha, sus velas eran de color Guindo, todos los acabados de madera del barco eran en negro y la figura que acompañaba el barco era la de una sirena con un rostro triste… todo esto denotaba algo oscuro y sobre todo dejaba a la imaginación sobre cómo era la actitud del capitán de ese navío.

-No puede ser- dijo un muchacho mientras corría a la orilla del puerto para poder alcanzar a ver el navío más de cerca- ese barco… es el Sharingan – gritó más fuerte para que sus demás amigos lo escucharan mientras señalaba el barco

-Es el capitán Sasuke – otro muchacho se acercó a él y lo acompañó a ver como se aproximaba ese barco

Después de varios minutos, el navío toco tierra y Sasuke bajaba del barco seguido de su tripulación mientras saludaban a los que se habían acercado a saludar.

-Bien ustedes van por provisiones – señaló a un grupo – y el resto se queda a cuidar el barco-

-¿Y tú que es lo que vas hacer Sasuke? – lo interrogó Naruto

-Iré a una taberna – esbozó una sonrisa y se encamino a la más cercana

-Bien… yo iré contigo – corrió para alcánzalo

Ambos entraron a la cantina y se sorprendieron al ver que no había ninguna sola alma en ese lugar, se miraron uno al otro y posteriormente eligieron un lugar que estaba cerca de la puerta con una ventana que daba a la vista al barco.

Justo en ese momento se les acerco un borracho ahogado en alcohol y tomó a Sasuke del hombro.

-Pe... ro miren l...o que ven missssss ojossssss, elll capitán Sasuke, Que gusssto verlo-tocando el hombro del capitán y sentándose a lado de Naruto y Sasuke

-Estas borracho como siempre lee – retiró la mano del borracho de su hombro y se cruzó de brazos

Una mesera hizo su aparición llevando con ella una botella de ron y dos copas, Sasuke sirvió un poco de ron en una de las copas, pero antes de que se llevara el alcohol a su boca lee se la arrebato y bebió su contenido.

-Primero los mayores – esbozo una media sonrisa mientras observaba a lee beber otro trago de Ron

-Grassias capiitan – se sirvió otro trago de ron en la copa y de un solo golpe lo bebió

- Veo que tú nunca cambias tus buenos hábitos de beber lee-Naruto golpeó levemente su hombro, Sasuke solo se dedico a verlo-¿Que chismes nos tienes?

-Muchoss, por ejemplo saben que hoy se casa el comodoro Sai con una bella doncella-Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre se acerco a lee.

-Repite lo que dijiste lee– tomó a lee por la cuello de la camisa

-Lo que escucha, esta noche el comodoro Sai se casara con una doncella llamada Sakura Sarutobi– fue tanto el impulso y el miedo que provoco Sasuke que impulsaron que hablara bien

-¿La hija del gobernador?-Preguntó Naruto

-Así es, pero la doncella no está muy contenta con la boda - continuó lee

-¿Y dónde se casara? – preguntó Sasuke que aun seguía sosteniendo a lee por el cuello de su camisa

-Que se yo, en las afueras de la ciudad o no se-

Sasuke soltó al borracho y giro la vista hacia el otro lado de la cantina y observó a dos meseras conversando muy alegremente, se levantó de la silla, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se acercó a ellas.

-Alguna de ustedes dos sabe de casualidad donde se casa el comodoro Sai– preguntó mientras miraba a los dos meseras a los ojos

-Se casara en las afueras de la ciudad mi capitán – intervino una - sigue todo el camino como si fuera al castillo del gobernador, pero se va todo derecho y el mismo camino lo llevara hasta una hacienda que tiene una iglesia, no tiene pierde ya que es la única señor-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Gracias señoritas, son muy amables-

Sasuke sacó una bolsita y saco 3 monedas de oro y se las regaló a las dos meseras, posteriormente se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los dos hombres que estaban en la mesa.

-Ve con la tripulación y diles que se pongan elegantes, iremos a una boda…- Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sínica

**Continuara… **

**Bueno espero sus comentarios pronto, estén pendientes el miércoles subiré el capi 22 de dulce amor besos y abrazos **

**Caro… **


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí tienen el tercer capi espero que les guste y gracias por sus comentarios

Capitulo 3

-Ve con la tripulación y diles que se pongan elegante, iremos a una boda – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sínica, luego camino hacia la salida y Naruto fue tras de el

-¿Estás loco?... ¿Qué demonios estas pensando hacer?, Acaso no sabes el peligro que corremos Sasuke-

-Lo sé, pero ese maldito no va a ser feliz de eso me encargo yo, jure venganza y eso es lo que haré, por eso ve con la tripulación, yo iré a rentar unos caballos que nos lleven a ese lugar, entendido - dijo saliéndose de sus casillas

-Está bien capitán, como usted lo ordene - ambos se separaron

**XXXX**

Se miraba al espejo mientras observaba su hermoso vestido de novia color perla.

-Si acepto, si acepto, si acepto... – practicaba el ultimo dialogo que iba a decir en la ceremonia

Su amiga Hinata estaba al lado de ella y solo se hecho a reír

-¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunto la ojijade

-Por nada, vamos Sakura, casarse no es tan malo después de todo – tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga

-Hinata, no es malo cuando amas a la persona – entre suspiros le respondió a su amiga – sabes perfectamente que no amo a Sai-

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de contrabando resbalando por las mejillas de Sakura, Hinata tomo un pañuelo y las seco.

-Escucha, si quieres huir hazlo ahora y no te detengas, pero si no quieres hacerlo entonces cásate y deja que quejarte-

Llamaron a la puerta, era una de las damas de honor de Sakura, quien iba por ella para llevarla a la iglesia.

-Ya es hora Sakura- dijo dejando ver sus hermosos ojos marrones detrás de la puerta

-Gracias Ten-ten, en seguida bajo– fingió una sonrisa

Ten-ten cerró la puerta dejando a Hinata y Sakura solas por un momento. Se levanto del sofá en donde estaba sentada y toco el medallón que colaba de su cuello.

-Al menos mi madre me acompañara en mi camino hacia la muerte - se acomodo su velo y este se deslizo por todo el vestido

-Veo que tomaste tu decisión y no te digo nada, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo –Hinata la abrazo por última ocasión y ambas salieron de la habitación

-Gracias Hinata-

-Vamos arriba esos ánimos, ¿Dónde quedo la valiente Sakura?

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo- Y así ambas salieron de la habitación para ir a su destino.

**XXXX**

Detrás de los arbustos los tripulantes, el segundo al mando y el capitán observaban como los invitados entraban a la iglesia.

-Por lo que veo ya va a comenzar… bien cada quien tiene su guión en esta obra, no quiero que maten a nadie... solo den miedo - dio las últimas instrucciones –cuando estén en la parte de "yo acepto..." es cuando actuaremos-

-Entendido, ¿pero yo que haré?- a Naruto le encantaba el plan pero él quería tener participación

-Tu Naruto, le apuntaras con tu pistola al gobernador y así tendrás sometidos a todos los guardias, cuando yo me haya llevado a la novia deben esperar 10 minutos para darme tiempo de escapar y después retírense-Sasuke contemplo las miradas de sus tripulantes - si entendieron muevan la cabeza y retírense-dijo fastidiado

Todos asintieron y tomaron su puesto, Sasuke se quedo recargado en un árbol, observando la llegada de la novia, la vio bajar del carruaje, el velo no cubría su rostro así que alcanzaba apreciar la exquisitez y belleza de esa mujer.

-Es... hermosa - dando un paso hacia adelante y luego hacía atrás, movió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos de su mente, luego la observo bien y se asombro un poco- Se parece a… Es una tontería no puede ser-

Estaba en la entrada de la puerta, observando a todos los invitados reunidos, caminaba a paso lento mientras regalaba sonrisas fingidas a los presentes.

_-"No puedo hacer esto…no quiero, dios haz que ocurra un milagro"_

Llego hasta el altar donde su futuro esposo la esperaba, le retiro el velo.

-Esta hermosa – dijo Sai mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias, tu estas muy apuesto-

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí en este día, para presenciar en enlace matrimonial de Sakura Sarutobi y Sai…

Y así iniciaba la ceremonia.

Luego de una larga espera Naruto le hizo una seña a Sasuke que la hora de hacerse presente había llegado, tomo su pistola y con toda confianza camino hacia la puerta de la iglesia.

-Sakura, aceptas a Sai como tu futuro esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Yo… ase…-

**Continuara… **

**Les dare un regalo de dos capis asi que pasen al siguiente ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

-Yo ase...- no alcanzo a formular la frase que estaba practicando en su habitación ya que una voz que provenía de la puerta la interrumpió

-Siento llegar tarde, y también siento interrumpirlos en tan bello momento-Sasuke estaba parado en las puertas de la iglesia, con su mejor sonrisa, la más sínica que pudo poner en su vida, y caminaba hacia el altar hasta estar frente a frente de Sai, que tenia al lado a su prometida

Sakura observo la figura masculina que se aproximaba hacia el altar, era un hombre alto, Con el pelo y los ojos tan negros como la misma noche, al verlo casi se desmayaba de la impresión pero guardo su compostura.

-¿Tu?– Sai al verlo desenvaino su espada como defensa

-Si yo fuera tu no lo haría- Sasuke le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza

-Por favor hijo mío, no derrames sangre inocente en la casa del señor- rogó el sacerdote para que Sasuke no lo matara

Sakura solo contemplaba las miradas de odio que se lanzaban Sai y ese sujeto desconocido para ella.

-Descuide Padre que no le voy hacer nada, este sujeto no merece morir en un lugar sagrado como este – siguió apuntándole a Sai con la pistola sin dejarlo de ver

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Sai

-Haciéndote lo mismo que tú me hiciste hace 10 años – esbozo una sonrisa –Tu– se dirigió a Sakura– acércate

El padre de Sakura al ver la situación intento ponerse de pie pero Naruto lo apunto con su pistola directo al corazón.

-Será mejor que permanezca sentado gobernador Sarutobi-

-Maldito – le dijo Asuma a Naruto

Sasuke y Sakura, intercambiaron miradas y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Que vengas aquí te digo, no tengo mucha paciencia – dijo apuntándole con su pistola en la frente de la joven

Sakura solo cerro los puños y vio que toda la iglesia estaba rodeada de esos hombres, si se negaba él, la mataría, pero cualquier cosa seria mejor con tal de no casarse con Sai, dio pasos lentos hasta incorporarse del lado del capitán, el, la coloco en frente suyo y le apunto en la cabeza con la pistola.

-No tienes que hacer esto - le dijo ella con toda tranquilidad del mundo

-Cállate niña, que nadie pidió tu opinión - le contesto – damas y caballeros- dando pasos hacia atrás - siento haber interrumpido esta boda, pero la novia y yo nos vamos a dar un largo paseo... espero verlos pronto – tomo Sakura del brazo, la monto en su hombro y se la llevo.

Ningún invitado o guardia podría moverse y hacer algo, ya que eran muchos piratas que los apuntaban con el arma.

-¿Me vas a matar? - le pregunto Asuma a Naruto este solo esbozo una sonrisa

-No tiene caso matarlo gobernador-luego alzo la voz-bien tripulación es hora de seguir a nuestro Capitán-Todos guardaron sus armas y se retiraron lo más rápido posible.

**XXXX**

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a donde estaba el barco, el bajo del caballo y se dirigió a Sakura.

-Baja – le ordeno estirando los brazos

-No- se negó ella

-Escucha no me hagas perder la paciencia ya te dije que no tengo, así que baja en este momento… ¡Ahora!- mirándola con esos ojos negros tan intensos

-Prefiero que pierdas la paciencia a que yo baje - mirándolo furiosa a los ojos.

Sasuke solo esbozo una sonrisa, nunca en su vida se había divertido tanto como hasta ahora.

-¿De qué te ríes?, ¿crees que soy tu burla o qué?- al verlo con una sonrisa en los labios, cielos casi se derretía ese hombre era tan guapo, pero ella tenía su orgullo

-De que nunca había visto a una doncella tan enojada como tu - tomo las riendas y ofreciéndole la mano - así que baja ahora - su voz cambio a una agresiva

Sakura bajo de un salto del caballo, cayendo en los brazos fuertes de aquel pirata, pero nada dócil la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta el barco.

-"En que te has metido Sakura Sarutobi" –pensó para ella misma

-Ahora sube al barco – volvió a ordenar Sasuke

-No pienso subir - llevándole la contra

-Subes o en este mismo momento juro que te mato - saco su pistola y la apunto a su frente

-Vamos hazlo, dispárame, prefiero mil veces morir antes que subirme en un barco lleno de piratas-dijo desafiándolo

-¿Segura de lo estás diciendo?-

-Completamente-

-Correcto – guardo la pistola en su pantalón, tomo a sakura y el recargo en su hombro derecho - si no es por las buenas será por las malas-

-Oye bájame, exijo que me bajes ahora mismo- golpeando la espalda su secuestrador

-Cállate niña, tu a mi no me das ordenes así que deja de gritar-

Subieron por las escaleras de madera hasta la cubierta del barco y Sasuke la dejo caer con el suave y delicado suelo.

-auch... al menos podrías ser un poco más delicado - quejándose de su brusquedad

Sasuke la ignoro así que en un descuido por parte de él Sakura se levanto y salió corriendo del barco bajando las escaleras, pero a mediación algo se abalanzo contra ella e izo que cayera otra vez al suelo.

-Mala idea para una joven - sosteniendo las manos de Sakura contra el suelo

-Quítateme de encima, me estas asfixiando- moviéndose de lado a lado para que él se quitara

-No, sin que me prometas que no vas a huir- acercándose al odio de la joven y haciéndose más pesado para que Sakura se cansara de forcejear

-"En cuanto te me quitas de enzima salgo huyendo y pido ayuda" – pensó mientras lo veía a los ojos- te prometo que no voy a huir - dejo de forcejear contra ese hombre que era más pesado que ella

-Eres una mentirosa, ¿acaso crees que soy tonto?-

-¿A qué te refríes?–pregunto

-A que si yo me quito, saldrás huyendo de nuevo–Sasuke se levanto y le ofreció la mano - vamos levántate, tenemos que irnos-

Sakura lo vio y sin pensarlo le dio la mano y ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia el barco.

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les allá gustado! Dejes sus comentarios para saberlo! Los quiero ^^**

**Caro… **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí está el capi 5 espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios ^^

_**IMPORTANTE: Esta historia NO es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto **_

Capitulo 5

El resto de la tripulación había llegado primero que ellos y solo los observaban subir y notaban que el ánimo del capitán no era muy agradable.

-Hasta que alguien se le pone del tu a tu al capitán, no crees Naruto–dijo entre risas el más joven de los piratas

-Si, Konohamaru, yo también pienso lo mismo-

Ambos observaron como Sasuke dirigía a la joven mujer debajo de cubierta y la llevaba al que era su camerino.

-No es espacioso pero es cómodo, que tenga buenas noches señorita- salió del camarote y cerró la puerta.

-Maldito pirata, me las pagara ese imbécil- observo a los lados del camarote vio la cama y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella dejándose caer y llorar amargamente

**XXXX**

Habían llegado de la iglesia a la casa de gobernador Saritobi, Sai había ordenado que tuvieran todo listo para zarpar al día siguiente en busca de Sakura.

-escúchame Sai, quiero a mi hija de regreso a casa y no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, no la quiero ver en manos de un pirata - su mirada era seria y firme, sabía que si Sakura se encontraba con parte de su pasado lo odiaría para toda la vida

-No se preocupe, no me detendré hasta buscar a mi prometida y traerla de regreso, esa es una promesa - levantándose de la silla se dirigió a la puerta para retirase

-Mas te vale o no hay boda con ella - sentencio al final

**XXXX**

Esa misma noche después de tanto llorar se dio cuenta que aun seguía en el mismo camarote, se levanto de la cama y miro a su alrededor, primero contemplo las sabanas rojas de seda que estaban tendidas sobre la cama, luego camino hacia el enorme escritorio que estaba en frente de ella, contemplo una puerta que estaba a un lado de este pero no le hizo mucho caso, así que camino hacia la otra puerta del camarote y se sorprendió al ver que no tenia seguro.

Camino hacia cubierta con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, observo un par de hombres que estaban discutiendo por alguna tontería así que permaneció en su lugar hasta que dichos hombres se alejaron, acto seguido salió disparada hacia cubierta y sin pensarlo estaba a punto de saltar del navío pero...

-_Total qué más da, alguien me vera y me rescatara_– pensando en las mínimas posibilidades de que eso pasaría

-Si fuera tú no lo haría – una voz se escucho detrás de ella

-_Maldición_-pensó así misma, esa voz se había convertido en la más fastidiosa y odiada durante las horas que llevaba en ese barco.

Giro sobre sus talones y ahí estaba el, con una personalidad tan autoritaria que la hacía estremecer, si no la hubiera secuestrado de ese modo era probable que ese hombre se llevara su corazón, sacudió la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Hacer qué? – al final hablo, claro que con algo de nerviosismo al ver que él se acercaba tan sigilosamente hacia ella

-Saltar, crees que no tenia contemplada la posibilidad de que intentarías algo realmente estúpido como eso-

-no es estupidez, sino más bien es una posibilidad de escape-

-Ja, intentando saltar al mar desde un barco ¿le llamas escapar?, si fueras mas lista habrías robado un bote-

-Cualquier método de escape es bueno, y sí, soy lista, por eso no he tomado un bote, acaso no crees que pensé la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ustedes escuchara los movimientos-

Sasuke le aplaudió a la chica mientras se sentaba en un cañón para contemplarla.

-Al menos no tienes la cabeza hueca... si piensas – dándose un ligero golpecito con un dedo a la cabeza

Esto enfureció mucho a Sakura a tal punto de quererle dar una cachetada pero Sasuke detuvo su muñeca y la acerco hacia él.

-Eres un estúpido pirata mal nacido-

-Ey, ey, ey cuidado con esas palabras, que diría el gobernador si te oyera-

-Suéltame maldito-

-Mira niña ya basta de insultos, da gracias que te haya visto antes de que saltaras, en el mar hay tantos peligros de día y más de noche, no sabrías a donde irías y mucho peor corres el riesgo de que seas secuestrada por piratas... No tan caballerosos como yo-

-¿Te llamas a ti mismo caballero?

-No lo soy, pero a comparación de los demás soy piadoso-

-Lo dudo, eres el típico pirata que toma las cosas sin permiso, ¿acaso me preguntaste si quería irme contigo?, no, me tomaste de la nada y me trajiste aquí-

-discúlpame, la próxima vez te pregunto si quieres que te secuestre – diciéndolo en forma sarcástica

-Que sarcástico – le molestaba su actitud

-Y lo puedo ser aun más-

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de los dos, en donde sus miradas sacaban llamaradas de fuego que podían fulminar a cualquiera que pasaba a un lado de ellos, ese juego de voluntades era más divertido de lo que parecía.

En la esquina del barco estaba su segundo al mando acompañado del más joven de la tripulación, ambos contemplaban a esa divertida pareja que peleaba.

-Oye Naruto, ya viste como saca esa señorita de sus casillas al capitán?-

-Así es mi querido Konohamaru, por fin Sasuke encontró un muro en donde estamparse- esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Si es tan diferente a k...

-Konohamaru recuerda que ella no puede ser nombrada en este barco, no olvides cuánto daño le causo al capitán-

-lo sé, aunque si lo vemos desde otro Angulo, esa mujer que esta con el seria la pareja perfecta ¿no lo crees?-

-Yo también creo lo mismo Konohamaru, yo también-

Volviendo con nuestro divertido duelo entre pirata y damisela, Sakura no soportaba la idea de estar secuestrada, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto se preguntaba ¿por qué a mí?, estaba ante algunas posibilidades:

_1) intentar escapar de nuevo? - no, fue un fracaso_

_2) Matar a ese pirata mientras este dormido- pudiera ser_

_3) Negociar su libertad – sin duda es la mejor opción _

Sacudió su cabeza al pensar en la opción dos, era tentadora la idea pero no era una asesina así que solo negociaría su libertad a cualquier precio

-¿Cuánto quieres por liberarme?- de esta forma iniciaba su negociación

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les allá gustado dejen sus comentarios por fa ^^, prometo actualizar entre miércoles y viernes todavía no se si dulce amor o entre el amor y el odio, puede que hasta las dos tengo unos días libre en la uni**

**Cuídense se les quiere **

**Caro… **


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANTE: Esta historia NO es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto **_

Capitulo 6

-¿Cuanto quieres por liberarme?- de esta forma iniciaba su negociación

-¿Perdón?- confundido ante la pregunta

-Sí, ¿Cuanto quieres por liberarme? – volvió a preguntar

-Créeme, no necesito dinero y más si está manchado – evadiendo el tema de su liberación

-¿Manchado?-

-Sí, maldito, sucio, lleno de sangre y sobre todo ganado a base de trampas-

Esto enfureció a Sakura, su padre se ganaba el dinero de la manera más honrada, ese pirata no tenía derecho de hablar así.

-Mi dinero no está maldito, mi padre se lo gana limpiamente –defendiendo el apellido Sarutobi

-Niña, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de tu padre y mucho menos de ese mal nacido de Sai-

-Oye, ya basta, deja de insultar a los que me rodean, yo no he dicho nada malo de ti y de tu tripulación para que me vengas a restregar en la cara los insultos

-Pues déjame recordarte que hace un momento me llamaste "estúpido pirata mal nacido" así que estamos a mano –

Sakura intento darle una cachetada con la otra mano que estaba en libertad, pero Sasuke fue más rápido que ella y la tomo de la muñeca.

-Creo que ya es hora que se vaya a dormir señorita Sarutobi, ha tenido un día muy agitado-

La tomo entre sus brazos llevándola al camarote que le fue asignado, entro con ella aun en brazos y la dejo caer ferozmente a la cama, ella le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Esta noche creo que no cenaras-

-No me interesa -respondió con indiferencia

-Bueno, te dejo para que descanses-

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero la voz de ella lo hizo girar para intercambiar miradas.

-Me has hecho pensar en la segunda opción – se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el

-¿Y cuál era esa segunda opción? Si se puede saber- cruzando sus brazos y escuchando con atención

-Matarte-

Sasuke la miro por un segundo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas casi a punto de llorar

-¿Que es lo gracioso?- pregunto

Sasuke aun no guardaba la compostura lo que lo desconcentro de todo y Sakura le tomo la daga que llevaba en su cinturón y se la coloco bajo la barbilla.

-¿acaso no crees que soy capaz de matarte si no me liberas? – Lo miro con sus ojos color Jade que solo destilaban odio hacia ese pirata

Sasuke había cesado la risa ante la amenaza de Sakura, cielos esta mujer sin duda tenía carácter a pesar de su corta edad, pero el carácter no era nada en comparación con años de pelea, así que la dejo que disfrutara el momento unos segundos para luego quitarle la daga muy fácil.

-oh, y que me vas hacer- le siguió el cuento, subió las manos hacia la altura de su cabeza y la dejo gozar de su "victoria"

-esto, matarte – mientras rozaba con el filo de la daga el cuello del capitán, en ese momento sentía victoriosa, por fin lo estaba amenazando como él la amenazo cuando estaban en la iglesia

-Tan solo observa mis pequeños y ligeros movimientos – deslizo las manos con facilidad hacia la daga y se la quito sin que se diera cuenta – lo vez, soy más rápido que tu – la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el- admiro tu valentía, pero eso no te salvara de nada – se perdió en sus ojos color jade al igual que ella y…- que tenga buenas noches señorita Sarutobi- para después soltarla y caminar hacia la puerta

-Lo dudo, el solo hecho de pensar que estoy en un barco lleno de piratas, hace que quiera devolver el estomago – le dijo con frialdad

-Pues si piensa Vomitar haré que limpien su suciedad – hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejándola sola.

-Ay, que grosero es este tipo – Camino hacia la cama y se sentó, contemplo por un momento el medallón y suspiro…-¿Qué hago en un barco lleno de piratas? – suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y se quedo completamente dormida

Salió enfurecido de ese camarote, es más nunca en su corta vida se le había visto de esa manera, ni la más delicada mujer le había hecho enojar como esa niña.

-Sasu…- lo interrumpió Naruto

-QUE!- le contesto enojado

-Nada-

-si no tienes nada que decir no molestes- lo miro a los ojos una vez y se retiro a su otro camerino.

Naruto no sabía si enojarse por la manera en que le contesto o reírse por la actitud que tenía así que solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

-por dios, nunca lo había visto así – y lo vio alejarse

Llego a su camarote, se desabrocho el cinturón junto con su espada mientras los dejaba caer en un sillón, camino hacia el escritorio, tomo una botella de ron y se acomodo en la silla y se dejaba relajar por la sensación que causaba el alcohol.

-esa niña me va a volver loco - se recargo en la silla y escucho una voz en su interior – _"¿Sera que la deseas?"_ – se incorporo – yo no deseo a esa niña _"puede que sí, y sea por eso que la secuestraste" ____no es cierto, no puedo tener esos pensamientos en mi cabeza _ – la sacudió de un lado hacía otro – _"No te mientas a ti mismo, tu sabes que dentro de tu interior se muere por tenerla entre tus brazos" _tonterías yo jamás…- su mente viajo hacia diez años atrás, mientras su mente formulaba un plan – al menos que la utilice para mi venganza – esbozo una sonrisa y volvió a tomar algo de ron – si, con ella mi venganza estará completa.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi 6 espero que le allá gustado! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios los quiero hasta la próxima ^^**

**Caro… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mi gente hermosa! Aquí tienen el capitulo 7 espero que les guste! Un beso a todos! Y gracias por sus comentarios **

**Capitulo 7**

-Papi cuéntame la historia de la estrella roja del oriente – rogó una niña de 5 años mientras su padre la preparaba para ir a dormir

-Te la he contado muchas veces Karura, ¿no quieres otra?-

-No- negó con la cabeza moviéndola hacia los lados – quiero esa

-Está bien – suspiro – te la contare

La niña tomo su osito de peluche favorito, se acomodo en la cama y le puso atención a su padre mientras comenzaba a relatar la leyenda...

_Cuenta la leyenda que existió una diosa llamada Tsunade, era la mujer más hermosa y por su simple belleza era capaz de hacer que cualquier pirata perdiera su ruta de navegación, pero así como era lo era de hermosa así tenía el alma negra, llena de frialdad y egoísmo, calculadora y fría a la vez, podría matar a 40 personas en un minuto con su simple mirada..._

La niña se tapo con una sabana hasta la cabeza en señal de miedo y su padre esbozo una sonrisa al ver tal acción.

-Si quieres te cuento otra – sugirió

-No – la niña se destapo y lo vio a los ojos – continua papi-

Su papá suspiro y volvió a su relato

_...Los piratas del pasado, hartos por el comportamiento de la diosa se reunieron en grupo y buscaron la forma de detenerla, pero solo uno de miles sabía la forma exacta de cómo controlarla, así que sugirió..._

_-Caballeros, la única forma de detenerla es encerrar su alma- _

_-¿Pero cómo? – pregunto uno de ellos_

_-He escuchado que algunos dioses son encerrados en una especie de cámara de tiempo, podemos encerrar su alma en un diamante y así controlarla _

_-Estas demente – se levanto otro pirata golpeando la mesa - ¿sabes lo que pasara si ella es liberada en el futuro?... se vengaría de nosotros en la primera oportunidad que tenga_

_-Lo sé, por eso he tenido contemplada la posibilidad que uno de nosotros se hará cargo de él, un pirata que es responsable –comenzó a caminar por toda la meza hasta llegar a su objetivo – un pirata en que todos confiamos _

_-¿Y quién es ese? – pregunto otro _

_Toco el hombro de su objetivo..._

_-Jiraiya Haruno-_

_Toda la corte hablaba entre murmullos, el pirata Jiraiya no sabía que decir ya que era fiel seguidor de las leyes piratas y si todos acordaban a favor o en contra él, la aceptaría sin importar el precio que hubiera que pagar. Al final de tanto discutir, el pirata rey dio su veredicto a favor, por lo tanto Jiraiya o hasta incluso sus herederos cuidarían del diamante en generación en generación._

_Todos estaban reunidos para la sentencia de la diosa Tsunade, pero antes de encerrar su alma le lanzo una maldición a ese pirata que dio la sugerencia. _

_-Podrán encerrar mi alma, pero mi espíritu me pertenece, cualquiera que me libere me apoderare de su cuerpo para recuperar el mío y prepárense piratas porque mi venganza será terrible _

_-Cállate – el principal pirata le dio una cachetada haciéndola callar – nadie dijo que hablaras _

_-Contigo mi venganza será peor... tus herederos sufrirán por tus errores – guardo unos minutos de silencio – aún no nace la persona que pueda controlar mi furia _

_Y así los piratas sacaron el alma del cuerpo de la diosa y lo metieron en un diamante de estrella blanco que se torno misteriosamente de color rojo y esto era una advertencia, un recordatorio de que el momento de vengarse llegaría._

_Le entregaron el medallón a Jiraiya Haruno y el al sentir que ya no podía cuidarlo más, se lo cedió a su hija Sara Haruno, era una pirata muy conocida por todo el mar por su espíritu libre y lleno de adrenalina, un día se enamoro de un pirata todo lo contrario a ella, al poco tiempo salió embarazada y ese pirata la rechazo, no paso mucho cuando conoció a un hombre muy rico de sociedad y ese hombre se encapricho con ella y le ofreció toda clase de comodidades e incluso para la criatura que llevaba en su vientre si renunciaba a una parte de ella..._

-¿Y qué paso después papá?- pregunto una niña emocionada desde su cama escuchando la leyenda de la estrella roja del oriente

-No se sabe que paso con esa pirata ni de la estrella roja, es más ni se sabe quién es su hijo o hija-

-¿Crees que los piratas encuentren algún día la estrella roja?-

-Espero que no hija, ya que solo desataría la ambición y guerra entre los piratas por poseer esa estrella, pero así como la estrella te puede dar muchas cosas también te las puede quitar – advirtió su padre

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto de nuevo

-La vida, al tenerla mucho tiempo contigo la estrella se harta de quien la posee y absorbe el alma-

La pequeña que estaba en la cama grito del miedo, una mujer que estaba en la cocina salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación, y al entrar encontró al hombre y a la niña riéndose.

-Gaara cuantas veces debo decirte que no asustes a Karura? – los ojos de la mujer ardían del coraje ya que casi se mataba al subir las escaleras para ver que le había pasado a la niña

-Relájate Matsuri no paso nada, solo le estaba contando la historia de la estrella roja del oriente – se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentado y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija – me voy-

-¿Te vas papá? – pregunto Karura

-Así es pequeña, mañana zarpo y tengo que tener todo listo – le esbozo una enorme sonrisa

-Prometes que me traerás algo – dijo con unos ojos de ilusión

-Claro, lo que sea para mi princesa-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba Matsuri.

-Te acompaño- dijo ella y el solo asintió-Karura ya es hora de que te duermas

-Sí, mama-

Ya cuando estaban en la puerta Gaara quedo en el marco de la puerta y vio a su esposa a los ojos.

-Cuídate- le rogó

-Ustedes también – le dio un beso en los labios y cuando estuvo a punto de irse

-¿Crees que algún día lo encontraras? – pregunto ella con ojos tristes

-Esa ha sido siempre mi misión, buscar el hijo de mi madre – se acerco a ella y la abrazo- cuídate y cuida a Karura- la abrazo a un más fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente

-Lo haré, tú también cuídate por favor–

-Eso haré también-

Ambos se despidieron dándose otro beso en los labios

-Te amo – le dijo su esposa con emoción

-Yo también te amo, tu y Karura son mi vida– se dio media vuelta y se fue, Matsuri vio como su esposo se iba hasta donde estaba su barco, mientras caminaba Gaara solo podía recordar

**Flash Back**

-Mami ¿por qué te vas? - dijo llorando un niño de nueve años mientras se abrazaba fuerte a ella

-Escucha - se inclino de rodillas para estar a su altura y lo abrazo - debo hacerlo, pero te prometo que vendré por ti cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo - dejo de abrazarlo y lo aparto de ella y comenzó a caminar.

-Mamá - le llamo pero ella no volteo a verlo

El pequeño solo observaba como su madre se iba en esa fría noche acompañada de un hombre que para él era un extraño.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-No me rendiré hasta encontrarlos, esa promesa sigue en pie- Gaara subió a su barco para preparar todo para su viaje

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les allá gustado nos vemos en la conti! Y beso y gracias por sus comentarios ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola aquí les tengo el capitulo 8 espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^

_**IMPORTANTE: Esta historia NO es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto **_

Capitulo 8 

El amanecer era eminente e inevitable, era otro día por el cual salir a trabajar, otro día por el cual vivir, pero sobre todo el día en que estaba dispuesto a zarpar e ir en busca de su prometida secuestrada pero para la mala fortuna de Sai no había podido descifrar la ruta que ese pirata utilizo y eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado pero sobre todo se ponía tenso y de mal humor.

-¿No se suponía que saldrías lo más temprano posible para comenzar a buscar a mi hija?-

Una voz se escucho del interior de su oficina, Sai alzo la vista y vio al padre de la novia... al gobernador Asuma Sarutobi.

-Gobernador Sarutobi ¿qué lo trae por aquí? – pregunto mientras observaba como tomaba asiento el gobernador y él lo imitaba

-No me evadas la pregunta-Sai suspiro

-Tuvimos complicaciones, aun no he podido descifrar la ruta de escape y he puesto a mis hombres en distintas rutas, ellos zarparan cuanto antes-

-Más te vale que así sea– golpeo el escritorio de Sai– porque te dije que quiero a mi hija de regreso y si no la traes me harás pensar que eres un incompetente-

-No lo soy – se defendió

-Pues es lo que estas demostrando... – después comenzó a calmar su ira y coraje – escucha, si tú me traes a Sakura sana y salva lo más pronto posible, yo te prometo que la boda será cuanto antes

-Gracias Gobernador Sarutobi, aunque más bien solo quiero de regreso a Sakura, no la quiero ver en manos de ese pirata – y observo cómo se iba el gobernador

-Bien, espero noticias pronto – se levanto de su silla

-Así será gobernador– se despidió del gobernador y lo vio salir de su oficina

Sai estaba más preocupado que él, ya que conocía a Sasuke palma a palma así como Sasuke lo conocía a él, las veces que se encontraban por casualidad terminaban en duelo y siempre juraban matarse la próxima vez que se encontraran, no iba a permitir dejar a Sakura en manos de un hombre como ese, lo conocía a la perfección y sabia lo que se estaba tramando entre manos.

-A ella no Sasuke, ella no – golpeo su escritorio con tanta ira

XXXX

La despertaron los rayos del sol, se levanto de la cama y noto que aun llevaba su vestido de novia, ese vestido que la acompaño hacía el altar y ahora la acompañaba en su secuestro.

Tocaron a la puerta y en seguida entro un niño, tenía pelo castaño y ojos de color negro, llevaba en sus brazos un vestido de color guindo. 

-Buenos días señorita – la saludo cordialmente mientras le hacía una reverencia

-Vaya, al menos alguien es educado – sorprendida por la amabilidad del niño –gracias – le devolvió la reverencia

El niño no supo si reír o aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo, así que solo se limito de reír, observo a la fina dama que estaba en frente de el.

-"Realmente Es muy Diferente a Karin, ella es más hermosa" – pensó en su interior

-¿Y cómo te llamas? – pregunto mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

-Me llamo Konohamaru– dejo el vestido a lado de Sakura y ella lo miro con mala cara

-¿Insinúas que me pondré eso? – Se cruzo de brazos – no es apropiado para una dama

-lo siento, pero es lo único que...-Sakura lo interrumpió

-Mira niño – tomo el vestido y se lo arrojo a la cara – dile a tu capitán que no aceptare trapos como esos y si quiere ser amable conmigo dile... ¡que me deje en libertad!... entendido – se volvió a cruzar de brazos

-Entendido señorita – tomo el vestido y salió de la habitación

Sakura se había sentido culpable por haberle gritado a ese niño, pero era necesario para llamar la atención de ese capitán. 20 segundos después el capitán hacía su aparición en el camarote de Sakura, entraba con una bandeja de comida y con el mismo vestido que le había arrojado a Konohamaru.

-Hiciste sentir mal a Konohamaru– dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en el escritorio

-No me interesa – seguía en su misma posición

-Por lo que veo no amanecimos bien – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Como quieres que me sienta bien, ser secuestrada por un pirata no me hace sentir nada bien, me repugnas-

El interior del capitán sintió como una mecha de fuego iba consumiendo toda su paciencia, así que camino hacía ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacía el haciendo que se estampara contra su pecho.

-Repite lo que dijiste – le ordeno

-M-e re-pug-...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sasuke tomo presos sus labios en un apasionado beso haciéndola temblar, dejo de besarla y...

-Repite lo que ibas a decir – le volvió a ordenar

-Cana...

Ese era su segundo beso y no tenía derecho a hacerle tal cosa, pero con forme recibía esos besos la envolvían en un mar de sensaciones nuevas, como si te lanzaras del segundo piso y cayeras sobre una pila de colchones, se rió dentro de sí misma al recordar que hacia eso de niña, pero no, esto era diferente sentía el corazón latir al mil por hora y solo por un beso, ¿pero que tenía ese pirata?, enredo sus brazos sobre el cuello de su secuestrador esperando a que el hermoso momento durara mucho más que el primero.

Se separa poco a poco de ella y el noto que tenía sus ojos cerrados con las mejillas enrojecidas y supo que había sido su primer beso por dos factores: 1) tenía los labios enrojecidos y 2) sus movimientos no eran expertos por lo que se sintió halagado al ser el primer hombre que la besara.

-¿Y ahora que tiene que decir? – pregunto al separarse de ella

-Canalla – alzo la mano para darle una cachetada pero Sasuke le detuvo el brazo

-Piensa lo que vas hacer, o ya sabes el castigo-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y le guiño el ojo

Sakura al recordar los dos besos no tuvo más remedio que bajar la mano y regalarle una mirada de odio.

-Te vez linda con esa mirada – camino hacia la puerta y la vio por última vez – me acompañaras en la cena esta noche

-¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? – lo reto y eso le gustaba

-lo vas hacer de todos modos, además puedo obligarte – le guiño el ojo otra vez y salió del camarote dejando a una Sakura confundida... muy confundida. 

-Oblígame estúpido pirata mal nacido-

Se dirigió primero a ver el vestido, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo comenzó a inspeccionar no de manera grata, ya que ese vestido no era tan indecente como decente.

-¿Insinúa que voy a usar esto? – se pregunto a sí misma y lo dejo caer de nuevo en la cama

Pero para Sakura cualquier vestido era bueno siempre y cuando dejara de usar ese vestido de novia sofocante, así que no tuvo más remedio que usar ese vestido, cuando termino de ponérselo camino hacia un espejo entero que había en esa habitación y se quedo largo rato mirándose.

-No es decente ni indecente, pero me gusta – convencida de lo que decía

De pronto se quedo contemplando su reflejo en el espejo el medallón que le había dado su nana antes de su boda fallida con Sai y no sabía porque pero tenía un presentimiento, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo vio de nuevo.

-¿Qué eres? – pregunto y se alcanzo a ver una pequeña luz desde el interior del medallón

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les allá gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capi un beso se les quiere ^^**

**Caro… **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola aquí está el capi 9 disfrútenlo **_

_**IMPORTANTE: Esta historia NO es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son del Gran Masashi Kishimoto **_

**Capitulo 9**

Estaba concentrado en algo y no precisamente era un mapa, sino más bien su mente viajaba y se concentraba en el ultimo aroma de cerezos que recordaba, ese aroma que había olido hace algunos momentos y que incluso todavía llevaba una parte impregnada en su ropa.

___**Flash Back**_

_ -repite lo que dijiste – le dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos _

_-me re-pug_

_No pudo dejarla terminar ya que había sentido la necesidad de besarla, esa necesidad que había sentido hace algún tiempo y que juro para el mismo no sentirla nunca más._

___**Fin Flas Back **___

-Ay vamos, no seas débil – se regaño así mismo

Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y fijo su mirada hacía el techo para distraerse por lo menos en algo, pero su por más que esforzara su mente en otra cosa, su mente retrocedía y se concentraba en el mismo punto de inicio… en ella, cansado de luchar contra su propia mente se dejo vencer y pensar en esa damisela.

-Jamás…- dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba su dulce aroma

Jamás había sentido una piel tan delicada y suave como la de ella, jamás se había perdido en unos ojos tan intensos como los de ella, pero sobre todo nunca sintió la necesidad de volverla a tener entre sus brazos y besarla, besarla en un beso apasionado que lo uniera a ella, había estado con muchas mujeres en situaciones distintas y ninguna se comparaba con la joven damisela que se encontraba en su camarote.

No supo en qué momento perdió todo conocimiento ya que lo desconcentro de la realidad y al momento de abrir los ojos su vista se encontró con los ojos de su segundo hombre al mando… Naruto.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en una silla

-Eso debería de preguntarte yo, ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que toquen la puerta antes de entrar?

-Lo hice, pero al ver que no me respondías decidí entrar por mi cuenta- Sasuke guardo por unos instantes silencio…

-¿Cuánto llevo así? – pregunto el capitán

-Sinceramente, llevas como 20 minutos así – respondió

-Ya veo…- hizo pausa y volvió a caer en sus pensamientos

-así que estas distraído eh – dijo en tono burlón ya que sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo

-Por supuesto que no – mintió mientras fijaba su vista en otro objeto

-Claro que si Sasuke, te conozco hace más de 18 años y es que algo extraño te está pasando-

-¿Y se puede saber que es ese "algo" que me pasa? – volvió a fijar su mirada en el

-No sé, ¿tal vez tenga algo que ver una damisela que por casualidad esta en tu camarote? ¿No será que te gusta? – comenzó a interrogarlo

Sasuke volvió a fijar su vista en otro objeto porque no quería ver a su amigo a los ojos ya que revelaría lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y Naruto, por desgracia para el ese momento lo conocía muy bien, esto lo capto Naruto que al ver el rostro de confusión en su amigo decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema…. Por el momento.

-¿has notado el extraño medallón que lleva? Y el parecido que tiene con ella– ese era el mejor giro a la conversación ya que ambos conocían bien esa gema.

-Así es, es la estrella roja del oriente ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Por eso la secuestre-

-¿Y cuál es nuestro plan a seguir?

-¿Nuestro?, Naruto… – suspiro – aquí solo hay un plan a seguir… una venganza que cumplir-

-Ah, ya lo veo, después de todo aun sigues con esa idea de vengarte-

-Por supuesto que sí, ese plan aun sigue en pie ¿Cuántas veces debo de repetírtelo?-

-No las suficientes, y se puede saber ¿Cuál es tu "plan" a seguir?

-para comenzar mi venganza contra Sai enamoro a su prometida, la hago mía y se la dejo como un trapo sucio e inservible, no sin antes de quitarle ese medallón, ya que ella no tiene derecho de poseer esa piedra-

-Y si nos ponemos a pensar que ella es hija de Sara Haruno…. – hizo una pausa al ver los ojos de su amigo clavados con tanta intensidad en el – piénsalo, ella es idéntica a Sara, es probable que ella sea la nieta de Jiraiya Haruno, ese hijo de Sara que él nunca llego a conocer

Sasuke golpeo con fuerza su escritorio haciendo saltar a Naruto del susto.

-Jamás escucha – lo señalo – jamás vuelvas a decir esa estupidez, Sara Haruno desapareció hace mucho tiempo junto con la criatura que ella esperaba

-pero puede haber la posibilidad de que ella sea…-

-No hay posibilidades Naruto, deja de pensar en esa tontería – lo dijo de una manera muy alterada

-Bueno, pero no te alteres ya que era solo un comentario-

-Pues si no me quieres ver alterado no hagas esa clase de comentarios- Tocaron a la puerta y era konohamaru

-¿Qué paso ahora Konohamaru? – pregunto el capitán esperando a que su tripulante le tejiera algunas quejas de la damisela

-No pasa nada señor, solo vine informarle que la cena estará lista en unos minutos-

-Bien, avísale a la señorita Sarutobi para que se prepare a cenar conmigo, y si se niega dile que digo yo mismo hare que cene sin prenda alguna delante de todos ustedes-

Naruto lo miro asombrado y Konohamaru suspiro, la verdad le simpatizaba la damisela pero no quería estar en los zapatos del hombre que estuviera dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a lado de ella gracias al genio que llevaba dentro de ella. El asintió y se retiro.

Naruto observo largo rato a Sasuke sin decir ninguna palabra y el capitán arto de esa situación se desespero.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntando molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Nada, solo pensaba… - hizo una pausa

-¿Pensabas?-pregunto impaciente para que continuara

-Sasuke ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir con tu venganza en contra de Sai?-

-Toda mi vida Naruto, no me cansare hasta verlo destruido por completo y pagarle con la misma moneda desde luego-

-Sí, pero ya pasaron 10 años, los tiempos cambian, creo que lo mejor será olvidarte de todo esto-

-Nunca, Sai será el primero en mi lista y luego ella-

-Ese es el problema, te aferras a una venganza con tal de mantener el recuerdo vivo de ella – se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – te sugiero que la saques de tu corazón de una vez – y salió de su camarote, Sasuke quedo Solo y en la oscuridad de su camarote.

-Jamás podré olvidar que la ame así como jamás podré olvidar que mi hizo daño-

**XXXX**

Konohamaru Toco la puerta del camarote de Sakura y al recibir una respuesta de su parte entro.

-De nuevo tu ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-La cena estará en unos minutos, el capitán solicita que cene con el-

-Dile a tu capitán que pienso rechazar su insana solicitud-

Konohamaru esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer su capitán conocía muy bien a esa pequeña damisela y eso que solo llevaban dos días de conocerse, pero lo que más le daban ganas de reír era el momento de decirle la advertencia que le había dicho su capitán.

-El Capitán Sabia que diría eso, y por eso dijo que si se negaba iba a cenar con toda la tripulación si prenda alguna

Sakura se tenso al oírlo, negarse o cenar sin prenda alguna? Se preguntaba a sí misma, después de tanto tiempo de meditarlo Sakura contemplo por un momento al niño que estaba enfrente de ella y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la invitación que le hacia ese pirata.

-Bien, no hagas esperar al capitán, no le gusta – y con eso salió del camarote para darle un poco de privacidad a la prisionera

**XXXX**

Llegaba a su mansión pero se desvió a una pequeña casita de concreto que cerraba con llave la cual la llevaba todo el tiempo con él, entro y se dirigió a un enorme cuadro que era cubierto por una sabana color blanca, tomo asiento en una parte cerca de él y lo descubrió, al instante fragmentos de polvo se esparcieron por el aire y algunos cayeron en sus ojos, haciendo que parpadeara varias veces.

-Sara, Sara – suspiro - ¿Qué debo hacer? – le pregunto al cuadro – sabes que si ella se entera….-

-Lamentarse no servir de nada – entraba la nana de Sakura a la pequeña casita

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sin ánimos de hablar con ella

-Te advertí que esto pasaría – evadió su pregunta

-Esto no hubiera pasado, si ese pirata no hubiera esquivado nuestras fuerzas-

-has pensado que es probable que se entere del pasado de su madre al estar con ese pirata?-

-Mira, ya basta, en estos momentos estoy contemplando la única solución de buscar a mi hija ya que el incompetente de Sai no ha podido descifrar la ruta de escape – se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta

-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, te odiara y eso bien lo sabes, porque toda su vida le has ocultado que su madre era una...-

-Ya basta, el pasado de Sara no es un peso que Sakura deba llevar-

-Pero es parte de su naturaleza, la alejaste de ese mundo antes de que lo viera, la hiciste odiar todo eso y...-

-Y nunca sabrá su naturaleza-

-Está bien Asuma, pero recuerda, nunca vas a mantener a Sakura alejada de su esencia, lo lleva en la sangre, lleva ese espíritu de libertad, el mismo que Sara tenía-

-Jamás se enterara que su madre fue una maldita pirata – esas fueron sus últimas palabras y salió de la pequeña casita, la nana al estar sola con el cuadro de Sara le suplico

-Mi niña, donde quiera que estés cuida de Sakura, cuida que Uchiha no le haga nada

Volvió a cubrir el cuadro de Sara con la misma sabana y salió de la casita de concreto poniendo de nuevo el candado.

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les allá gustado! Gracias por sus comentarios hasta la próxima **

**Caro… **


	10. Chapter 10

Hola aquí está el capi 10 gracias a todos por sus comentarios estaré actualizando Dulce amor entre el jueves y el viernes

Capitulo 10

El comedor no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, algunos de los tripulantes se encargaban de la cena y de acomodar todo en el comedor, mientras Sasuke los veía su mirada viajo a un extremo de una de las puertas y, ahí estaba ella, realmente lucia encantadora con ese vestido que se moldeaba a sus finas curvas y a cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Gracias Shikamaru, puedes retirarte – levantándose de su silla para dirigirse a su prisionera

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca extendió su brazo y Sakura lo tomo, la dirigió a una de las sillas y le dio una servilleta

-Gracias – lo siguió con la mirada

-Pensé que no ibas aceptar mi invitación – tomando asiento

-Como negarse a una petición tan... insana-

Se hecho a reír cuando se acordó lo que le había dicho a uno de sus hombre sobre si ella se negara a cenar con él.

-Así que te lo creíste- movió la cabeza a los lados – no soy tan pervertido como para hacer eso

-No lo creo- hubo uno un silencio por parte de ella –cuando me liberaras?-

La expresión de Sasuke cambio por completo, dentro de sus planes no eran liberarla si no más bien enamorarla, hacerla suya y luego tirarla como trapo viejo, si, ese eran sus planes tal y como Sai se lo hizo en el pasado el no tendría piedad por la prometida de ese miserable.

-Por qué mejor no me dices como te sientes aquí – evadió el tema de su liberación

-Como quieres que me sienta, llevo dos noches encerrada en ese camarote, quiero regresar a mi hogar, por favor libérame-

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, tu liberación la negociaremos luego-

-La quiero negociar ahora, en este instante-

-Pero yo no tengo ánimos de negociar-

Cada intento que Sakura hacia para negociar su liberación Sasuke no le constaba, y así ambos cenaron en silencio, cosa que a Sasuke no le gustaba porque normal mente las cenas que frecuentaba con su fiel amigo Naruto lo hacían platicando y era más agradable.

-Sabes, no me gusta cenar en silencio – confeso

Sakura solo lo observo y le regalo una sonrisa con los labios cerrados ya que masticaba algunos alimentos, los paso y al final hablo

-En Cambio a mi me encanta cenar en silencio-

Mintió, si algo odiaba Sakura era cenar en silencio, pero por llevarle la contraria tuvo que aguantar cenar callada, al menos en eso tenían algo de parecido, recordó que su padre siempre le llamaba la atención por hablar mientras estaban en el comedor diciéndole que no era digno de una señorita hablar mientras se estaba en el comedor, pero que hacía era su naturaleza y así iba ser.

Después de varios segundos en silencio decidió que lo mejor era hablar y así poder conocerse más ya que ambos habían iniciado mal.

-La verdad debo confesar que a mí tampoco me gusta comer en silencio, siempre lo he odiado – hizo la misma confesión

-Vaya en algo coincidimos- sirvió algo de vino tinto en una copa y se lo ofreció a Sakura

-No tomo, gracias – rechazándolo – además no tengo la edad suficiente-

-Yo creo que si la tienes – se lo volvió a ofrecer

Después de tanto insistirle decidió aceptarlo, total nada malo iba a pasar

-De acuerdo, lo acepto, pero si me paso de copas será por su culpa –tomo la copa de vino y tomo un trago ligero a lo que hizo una mueca y Sasuke solo esbozo una sonrisa al verla

-Asumo esa responsabilidad – levantando una mano – creo que los dos no nos hemos presentado oficialmente

-Tienes razón, no comenzamos bien-

-Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo – ofreciéndole la mano en saludo

-De acuerdo, me presentare, mi nombre es Sakura Sarutobi– inicio ella

-Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Sasuke Uchiha– tomo la mano de Sasuke y la beso como todo un caballero 

Así ambos se regalaron una sonrisa y posteriormente Sasuke le guiño un ojo, ¿a caso era así como iba a comenzar su deseo de venganza? ¿Enamorando a esa inocente joven que no tenía nada que ver con sus deseos de vengarse de Sai?

La velada transcurría normal tanto para Sasuke como para Sakura, que todavía se encontraban en el comedor comiendo un pastel de chocolate de tres leches y con muchas fresas

-En realidad este pastel sabe delicioso – cada pedazo que se llevaba al paladar lo disfrutaba como si fuera el ultimo

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, es una de las recetas familiares, y bien, cuéntame, como conseguiste ese medallón – señalando el hermoso diamante rojo que llevaba colgando

-Me lo dio mi nana, perteneció a mi madre – guardo un poco de silencio

-Y como se llamaba tu madre-

-Su nombre era Sara Sarutobi, bueno por parte de mi padre, ya que él nunca me quiso decir cuál era el verdadero apellido de ella-

-Por que el ocultarte eso, es como si te ocultaran parte de tu pasado-

-Lo sé, y a veces siento que tanto él como Kojaru me ocultan algo

-_Kojaru?, no cabe duda, ella es la nieta que Jiraiya no alcanzo a conocer_–dijo pensativo –_pero que habrá impulsado a Sara a dejar la piratería_- seguía pensativo mientras ponía atención a la joven –_no cabe de duda tiene las mismas características que Sara el cabello y los ojos del mismo color, Sara era una mujer muy bella, pero no hay duda de que su hija la supero_-

Sus ojos se desviaron en una sola parte del cuerpo de Sakura… sus labios, esos labios que había probado ese día lo tentaban a probarlos de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y pensar en otras cosas más importantes.

Terminaron su postre y Sasuke la llevo a caminar por la cubierta, al salir Sakura alzo la vista al cielo y vio como la luna iluminaba cada parte del barco.

Sasuke se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, estaba bajo el hallazgo más grande su vida, bueno en realidad dos, 1) encontró a la nieta de Jiraiya, y 2) el medallón, ese medallón que era codiciado por todos los piratas, ya que guiaba a cualquier persona hacia los tesoros más ocultos pero sobre todo encerraba el alma de la diosa Tsunade.

-Sasuke, Sasuke– pasó una mano en frente de los ojos de Sasuke haciéndolo reaccionar

-Disculpa, es que cuando me sumerjo en mis pensamientos me pierdo-

-Si ya me di cuenta, pero dime ¿hace cuanto eres pirata? –

Caminaron hacia uno cañones y ella se quiso sentar arriba del pero no pudo por el vestido, Sasuke se hecho a reír, la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en el cañón.

-Gracias – sonrojada

-De nada, fue un placer – le esbozo una sonrisa que casi hace que se desmayara

-Pero no respondiste mi pregunta - volviendo a retomar el tema

-Desde que tenía 8 años, este navío le perteneció a uno de los piratas más reconocidos, su nombre era Jiraiya, bueno en realidad tenía 2 uno me lo heredo a mí y el otro...-

-¿el otro? –pregunto al ver que Sasuke no le respondía

-Se lo regalo a su nieto, después de que su madre...-

-¿su madre...?-

-Por qué no mejor cambiamos de tema? – sugirió

-de acuerdo, ahora...-

-Creo que ahora me toca preguntar a mi – la interrumpió

Se perdió en sus ojos y por alguna extraña razón ambos sintieron deseos de sentir los labios tanto de uno como del otro, pero Sasuke no se permitía hacer eso, no, no entregaría su corazón.

-Adelante, soy un libro abierto – le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Sai?

-Bueno la verdad no conozco a Sai, no sé como es, mi padre siempre ha querido verme casada con él y desde que era una niña arreglo nuestro compromiso pero yo...-hizo una pausa mientras miraba de reojo a ese pirata que la contemplaba – yo no siento nada por el-

-¿Por qué?, Digo si se puede saber- cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Sasuke con esos ojos negros y profundos que brillaban a la luz de la luna-

-La verdad no estoy enamorada, si me enamoro será sorpresa, nadie me lo dirá, solo mi corazón – algo nerviosa por efecto que causaba su mirada-

-Que soñadora eres, es mejor que dejes de pensar de esa forma, es así es como uno se hace más maduro y responsable-

-Los sueños son los que nos mantienen vivo capitán Uchiha, sin sueños no tendríamos imaginación y sin imaginación no tendríamos pensamientos-

No supo que decir ante lo que le dijo Sakura así que lanzo una mirada al oscuro océano sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – preguntándole con curiosidad

Sasuke agacho la cabeza, era justo decirle la verdad a esa joven

-Sí... hace mucho, me enamore de una mujer que me traiciono con alguien, le di mi ser, mi corazón y ella simplemente lo apuñalo con una daga fin de la historia-

Sakura contemplo el rostro de Sasuke, bajo del cañón y sin pensarlo lo abrazo.

-Algunas personas no merecen nuestros sentimientos ni pensamientos, si las mantenemos dentro de nosotros nos envenenaran el alma hasta sofocarnos-

Sasuke la rodeo por la cintura y contemplo sus hermosos ojos jade inclino la cabeza para dirigirse hacia sus labios...

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les alla gustado hasta la próxima se les quiere **

**Caro… **


	11. Chapter 11

_IMPORTANTE: Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

Capitulo 11

Sasuke la rodeo por la cintura y contemplo sus hermosos ojos chocolate inclino la cabeza para dirigirse hacia sus labios...

-Sasuke– interrumpió Naruto

Por instinto Sasuke soltó a Sakura y la miro a los ojos.

-Creo que es hora que me vaya a descansar, gracias por la cena – le regalo una sonrisa y se fue hacía su camarote

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada sin sentir la presencia de Naruto.

-ya, ya se fue – lo interrumpió

-Que inoportuno eres o debo decir oportuno – se sentó en el mismo cañón que hace rato había sentado a Sakura

-Así que estuviste a punto de besarla eh?-

-Mira, si estaba a punto de besarla era solo parte de mi estrategia de enamorarla – mintió –_"que mentiroso eres Uchiha, reconoce que te estás enamorando de ella" _- una voz se escucho en su interior la misma voz que lo atormentaba – Bueno, si me disculpas me iré a descansar – se levanto del cañón

-De eso quiero hablar contigo-

-Muy bien, dime-

-No creo que puedas dormir, hoy te toca guardia-

Sasuke hizo una mueca, sabía que le tocaba turno por que hace una semana tanto él como Naruto había hecho un intercambio y ahora era justo que él le tocara montar guardia.

-Soy el capitán, no entiendo porque he de montar guardia – protestando

-Porque precisamente tú fuiste el primero que me cambio el turno, así que no reproches más y quédate esta noche a tomar guardia-

Y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y camino hacia donde estaba el timón. Se recargo en un rincón del braco, cerro sus ojos y se adentro en sus más profundos sueños.

**(Aquí enteramos a una etapa de sueños...desde la muerte Jiraiya, de la madre de Sakura y del amor perdido de Sasuke bueno ni tan perdido, tal vez sea muy pronto pero entenderán por que Sasuke y Sai se odian a muerte. Constara de dos capítulos este y el que sigue)  
**  
_** Etapa de sueño parte I**_

_Todo comenzó hace 20 años, recordaba sus primeros días de infancia, recordaba a su madre Mikoto que le daba consejos a su hijo que la vida de un pirata no era buena ¿le hacía caso? No, al parecer el llamado de la sangre era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y eso lo tenía bien definido, sus sentimientos, su espíritu, su esencia todo lo que él era, era parte del mar, tal como lo era su padre. _

_Caminaba a largas distancias desde el norte a sur con tal de ver a su mejor amigo y el pirata más temido no solo por los mares españoles si no por todo el océano. _

_-Maestro Jiraiya, ¿algún día seré como usted? – preguntaba con emoción _

_-Si te lo propones si hijo, llegaras a ser el pirata más temido al igual que yo- _

_-Y cuando será eso?- _

_-Cuando estés más grande- _

_-Tengo 8 años maestro, puedo hacerme cargo de un barco- _

_-Si ya me doy cuenta que podrías ser capaz de eso- esbozo una sonrisa al ver el entusiasmo del chico por crecer rápido y convertirse en un pirata_

_Un día que iba en camino a visitar a su maestro, contemplo una pelea de padre e hija pero no solo vio a esas dos personas si no también a su tía mary. _

_-Padre, entiende que mi decisión está tomada y me iré con el- _

_-Si eso es lo que quieres vete, pero toma en cuenta que no solo arruinaras mi vida si no la vida de mis nietos, en especial el que llevas en tu vientre- señalo el vientre de su hija _

_-¿Y mi vida padre? Desde que me entregue a ese pirata mi vida ha sido...- _

_-Te entregaste a un hombre sin escrúpulos que querías- _

_-Me entregue por amor, por eso me voy, porque no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo, quiero verlo alejado de todo esto y más de la vida pirata que podría llevar_

_Jiraiya contemplo un momento a su hija, se había percatado de la presencia de su discípulo más joven, había soñado durante dos meses el cómo le enseñaría a su nieto los secretos del mar sin importar el sexo que fuera, después de meditar y ver que su hija tenía prisa por irse no la detuvo más. _

_-¿Esa es tu última palabra Sara?- _

_-Sí, esa es mi última palabra-_

_-Bien, si es lo que deseas, vete, pero olvida que me tienes como padre y que desconoceré a ese nieto que llevas en tu vientre- _

_-Adiós padre- _

_Sin pensarlo Sara se dio la vuelta y se alejo de su padre lo más rápido posible, tal vez el tendría razón, viviría desdichada por el resto de su vida a lado de un hombre al que no amaría nunca como amo a ese pirata, pero de algo estaba segura, su hija o hijo llevaría una vida buena lejos de la piratería..._

_Sasuke observo como Sara se iba acompañada de su nana Kojaru y por ultimo volvió su mirada en aquel anciano, ese anciano que ya no podía resistir muchas emociones ahora se encontraba al borde la muerte._

_-Mary...acércate – estaba a punto de darle un infarto, Mary se acerco a él y lo recargo en uno de los sofás que había en esa habitación._

_-Maestro es mejor que se calme, recuerde que es malo para su salud- _

_-Escúchame no tengo mucho tiempo de vida...-no diga eso maestro, aun le falta mucho – con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver como se le iba la vida a su maestro _

_-Escucha Mary... sé que mi tiempo a llegado, Sara abandonara todo lo que le recuerde a esta vida...quiero que su barco, el Suna...le pertenezca a mi nieto Gaara– izo una pausa – en cuanto a el Sharingan... quiero que sea de Sa…Sasuke _

_-Así será maestro – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-Prométeme que cuidaras de Gaara ahora que se queda solo…-ella asintió- y de Sasuke también, quiero que ellos crezcan siendo como hermanos..._

_-Le prometo que así será- _

_-Gracias mary... ahora me puedo ir en paz- _

_Su corazón dejo de latir, a Sasuke se le hizo añicos el corazón al ver como su maestro perdía la vida y por instinto corrió a lado de su tía._

_-Ya no hay nada que hacer Sasuke, se ha ido en paz... _

_**Continuara… **_

_FELIZ NAVIDAD! Miles de bendiciones para ustedes y su familia y muchas gracias por su apoyo _

_Caro… _


	12. Chapter 12

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia NO es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de Inuyasha!_

Capitulo 12

_Sueño Parte II_

_Habían pasado 10 años desde la muerte de su maestro, había logrado convertirse en ese tiempo el pirata más temido, junto su fiel amigo y segundo al mando Naruto, Sasuke obtenían grandes tesoros pero sobre todo muchas mujeres. _

_-Que descarado eres Sasuke, ya ni por que están en Singapur respetas a tu tía- _

_-Ya relájate Naruto – dijo mientras sostenía por la cintura a una "dama" rubia – tu… - se dirigió a la joven – vamos a pasarla bien en mi camarote – le guiño un ojo _

_-Será un placer mi capitán – le dio un beso en la mejilla _

_Y así ambos subieron al barco para tener horas relajantes, Naruto solo suspiro al ver a su amigo. _

_-Otra que cae en su red – sus ojos se pusieron tristes – que suerte tiene el muy maldito- _

_Un día cuando tocaban tierra en un pueblo de Australia, Sasuke caminaba por el enorme centro de la ciudad, cuando un par de cabello y ojos rojos, piel blanca como la nieve y una figura tan delicada le llamo la atención, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había conocido, la siguió y se puso en frente de ella. _

_-Hola- saludo cordial como todo un caballero, pero la mujer no le dijo nada y continúo su camino _

_A la mañana siguiente la volvió a ver y le hizo el mismo saludo. _

_-Hola, como estas? – de nuevo fue cordial _

_-Hola – le regalo una sonrisa y se retiro _

_Sasuke la contemplo mientras ella se iba y decidió que esa flor seria suya. La espero tres días y tres noches, y a la mañana siguiente la volvió a ver pero él se sorprendió cuando ella fue la primera en saludarlo _

_-Hola, veo que sigue usted aquí – sonriéndole de una manera tan provocativa _

_-Decidí quedarme un tiempo por algunos motivos- _

_-Y cuales son eso motivos- al darse cuenta que fue atrevida con la pregunta se disculpo –disculpe mi atrevimiento- _

_-No te preocupes-le guiño un ojo - digamos que tu eres el motivo por el cual he decidió quedarme en Australia por algún tiempo, ¿cómo te llamas? _

_-Karin ¿y usted? –extendió la mano para hacer más formal la presentación _

_-Sasuke Uchiha– tomo su delicada mano y la beso _

_-Es un placer señor Uchiha – esbozo una sonrisa _

_-Por favor, solo dime Sasuke, así como yo te llamare Karin- _

_-Está bien… Sasuke- _

_-Así me gusta más- _

_Y así fue como iniciaron un romance a escondidas, lejos de las miradas de todo el pueblo se citaban en las viejas ruinas en donde disfrutaban de su amor, Sasuke le entrego su corazón abierto todo lo que él era, ¿pero ella era sincera con él? Una noche el estaba en su barco, y ella lo fue a visitarlo, entro al camarote __**(en donde se encuentra "hospedada" Sakura) **__y lo contemplo sentado en su escritorio el al darse cuenta de su presencia camino hacia ella y la abrazo. _

_-Que haces tan tarde, te puede pasar algo malo – la regaño _

_-No me regañes, solo quería verte y hablar contigo- _

_-Tú dirás, vamos dime eso que llevas callado – animándola _

_Karin lo contemplo por última vez, tal vez después de mañana en la noche ya no lo volvería ver y todo el amor que habían pasado juntos se perdería en el olvido. _

_-Hazme tuya Sasuke, solo tuya, haz que me pierda en tus brazos, caricias y en tus besos- _

_-Pero Karin yo...- _

_Karin sello sus labios con un beso y lo insistió a tomarla. _

_-Solo hazlo y no digas nada- _

_Se perdió en sus ojos rojos, la abrazo aun más fuerte, la beso, sus sentimientos comenzaron a transpirar por todo su cuerpo ¿negarse a la petición de su amada? No, si ella estaba preparada para ese momento se lo daría, la tomo entre sus brazos y la deposito con cuidado en las sabanas de seda de color azul. _

_-Solo te diré, que esta noche haré lo que me pidas y si tú deseas que te haga el amor, deseo concedido- _

_Y así fue como él esa noche la hizo estremecerse bajo las sabanas y su cuerpo. _

_En la mañana siguiente despertó y no la vio, por lo que pensó que la vería en las viejas ruinas en donde siempre se veían a escondidas, la espero hay una, dos, tres horas y nunca llego, por lo que la fue a buscar al pueblo, camino y camino y no la encontró hasta que escucho a un par de mujeres platicando y uno de ellas la menciono. _

_-Supiste que Karin se va a casar hoy?- _

_-Sí, es la comidilla de todo el pueblo, por fin llego el día de la boda- _

_-Disculpen – las interrumpió con toda la calma del mundo – ¿pero con quien se casa? _

_-Se casa con el comandante Sai, un londinense que la pretendía hace un par de semanas, hasta que hace unos días ella lo acepto- _

_Bueno en realidad se sentía traicionado, ¿donde quedaba su orgullo? Se entrego a él y es así es como le pagaba, su sangre sintió arder de coraje, ella no se iría con las manos limpias. _

_-Donde es la boda? – pregunto no mostrando interés _

_-En la iglesia del pueblo desde luego, queda a unas cuentas cuadras de aquí- _

_-Gracias- salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a esa iglesia _

_Todo estaba arreglado para la boda, Karin cada vez que daba un paso recordaba la noche en la que estuvo en los brazos de su amado, una lágrima rodaba su mejilla._

_-Todo va a salir bien hija – la tranquilizo su padre _

_-Eso espero- _

_Pero su ambición era más fuerte que su amor, con el podía ser ella misma y olvidaba lo que realmente era, pero con Sai esa mujer frívola y ambiciosa salía a la luz. _

_Llegaron hacia el altar y el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia, pero antes de que digiera el famoso "aceptas a..." Sasuke hizo su intervención con un aplauso mientras caminaba hacia el altar. _

_-Bravo, bravo, bravo...-guardo silencio un instante – que bonito es cuando te entregas por amor una noche y luego te enteras que el amor de tu vida se casa al día siguiente _

_-Sasuke... ¿qué haces aquí?–pregunto nerviosa _

_-Lo mismo que tu, quise probar que tan valiente eres y decides huir conmigo – extendió su mano hacia ella pero Karin lo rechazo bajo su mano y contemplo al novio. -este es el tipo por el que me dejas – arqueo una ceja mientras señalaba a Sai _

_-No sé quien seas pero llegas en un mal momento –intervino Sai _

_-Cierra la boca- se dirigió a él - ya le dijiste Karin lo que me propusiste anoche? _

_-Sasuke no sigas, por favor vete - le suplico Karin _

_-A ver Karin, que es lo que me tienes que decir – intervino otra vez Sai- ¿de dónde conoces tu a este ... – lo observo por un momento e izo una mueca de desprecio al ver la pinta que tenía Sasuke– caballero? _

_-No es nadie Sai, es este sujeto que alucina – agacho la cabeza - que me acosaba hace un tiempo y que... _

_-Ahora yo alucino, bueno Karin en vista que no le dices nada tendré que hacerlo yo mismo... _

_-Creo que esto es mejor discutirlo en privado –Sai tomo la muñeca de Karin y la llevo hasta el privado del sacerdote y atrás de ellos los seguía Sasuke. _

_Sai entro y soltó bruscamente a Karin y Sasuke entraba después que ellos y cerró la puerta. _

_-Muy bien... ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí Karin? Y más vale que me digas la verdad por que... _

_-Nada Sai... como te dije…Este hombre alucina… dice que soy de su propiedad y que... _

_-deja de mentir maldita arpía... dile como te retóricas de placer anoche entre mis sabanas – la interrumpió Sasuke _

_Sai le soltó una mirada a Karin quien esta agacho la mirada en señal de vergüenza. _

_-eres una perra – le dio una cachetada _

_Karin con lágrimas en los ojos se dejo caer al suelo con una mano en la mejilla lastimada. Por otra parte estaba el orgullo herido de dos hombres, Sai no iba a permitir ser el hazme reír de todo el pueblo...no, primero se casaría y luego ya vería la forma de cómo deshacerse de karin y segundo…Estaba el orgullo herido de Sasuke, pero más que orgullo herido era su corazón roto en mil pedazos, no sabía si matar a ese tipo de coraje o matar a esa mujer. _

_-Escúchame bien pirata.. Espero no verte por estos lugares, ni mucho menos en Inglaterra... porque si me encuentro contigo, juro que te mato – lo amenazo _

_-A mí nadie me amenaza, y más si es alguien como tú, así que va para ti la misma advertencia – camino hacia la puerta, giro la perilla de la puerta y...- por cierto, que tengas una feliz luna de miel – salió de la oficina._

Karin al ver que se iba se le partía el corazón ¿cómo pudo ser tan fría con el después de algo tan hermoso que habían compartido la noche anterior?. Sai la tomo del brazo y la levanto del suelo. 

_-Y bien, supongo que vas a cancelar la boda – resignada _

_-Oh, para que vayas tras de él y hullas? No querida, no soy tan estúpido, primero te casas conmigo y luego a los dos años te dejo, pero eso sí, te prometo que vivirás en un infierno a mi lado _

_-Sai...-suspiro_

_-Así que pon tu mejor cara cariño - acomodando su fino velo de novia - ya que los invitados nos están esperando _

_Salieron de la oficina y retomaron su lugar en el altar _

_-por favor, continué la ceremonia, ya que no ha pasado nada – ordeno Sai _

_Corría el caballo como podía, llego hasta su barco, subió a él y se encontró con Naruto _

_-Es hora de zarpar – con orden autoritario _

_-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?- preocupado por la reacción de su amigo _

_-Nada, absolutamente nada, solo que ya me aburrí de este lugar, así que alza las velas que nos vamos _

_El barco zarpo lo más posible alejándose de Australia y de aquel amor que le había partido corazón, Sasuke se lo confesó a Naruto y juro que cuando tuviera la oportunidad de vengarse de Sai lo haría, esperaría ese momento y lo apuñalaría, pero sobre todo se izo así mismo la promesa de no entregar su amor un vez mas como se lo entrego a ella. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 13**

Esa noche no podía lograr dormir, se movía de un lado a otro de la cama y solo podría recordar el beso y los hermosos ojos negros que no podía borrar de su mente… abrió lentamente sus ojos Jades y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama.

-Vamos Sakura, solo fue un beso… ¿Qué más puede pasar? – dijo mientras tomaba el medallón y jugaba con él.

Pero en la habitación obscura en la que ella estaba el medallón comenzó a brillar y al canso a escuchar algo como…

-_Coloca el medallón en su pecho y despiértala_-

Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, pensó que tal vez la cena le había caído mal o que estaba alucinando.

-Debo estar alucinando-

Y así volvía a retomar el sueño sin darle importancia a ese mensaje, tal vez ignoraba lo que realmente el medallón quería decirle, y lo que quería decir era que fuera hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la diosa Tsunade y colocara el medallón en su pecho, esto abriría el medallón y su alma sería liberada pero…. ¿Quién haría tal cosa?

**XXXX**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, normalmente nunca dormía bien pero cuando lo hacía, era para tener esa clase de pesadillas, recuerdos que se archivaban como un disco duro en su memoria y por más que trataba de eliminarlos su cerebro jamás se deshacía de ellos.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y contemplo el amanecer, suspiro, sabía que le dolía mucho recordar a la mujer que le entrego su corazón entero y ella se lo regreso en mil pedazos... eso jamás se le olvidara, y si la llegara a encontrar le haría pagar cada pedazo roto de ese órgano.

-Karin...-suspiro – maldita – y un odio se apodero de el

Su fiel segundo al mando se aproximaba hacia él y arqueo una ceja al verlo en un rincón semi-dormido.

-Creo que te dije "te toca guardia" no "descansa Sasuke" – dijo en son de broma, pero esa sonrisa se le borro de los labios al ver la mirada fría de Sasuke

-Y luego, ¿cuál es el problema? – Se levanto del rincón de donde estaba – soy el capitán y puedo hacer lo que se me plazca-

-Sí, eres el capitán, pero tú mismo has hecho las reglas...- guardo silencio un momento – déjame recordarte una de ellas "nadie puede dormir o descansar mientras este en guardia" y creo que las mismas reglas se aplican a todos incluyéndote a ti - usando el mismo tono autoritario que usaba Sasuke

Sasuke lanzo un gruñido al escuchar como su amigo usaba ese tono, nadie absolutamente nadie podía hablarle así y menos su amigo.

-Escúchame Naruto, no amanecí de buen humor hoy y no quiero pelear contigo a causa de eso – dijo en un tono más calmado

-Se puede saber por qué esta de mal humor el capitán?– también usando un tono más calmado

-Ya sabes cuáles son esos motivos-

Naruto sabía perfectamente los motivos que obligaban a su amigo ponerse de mal humor y esos dos motivos involucraban a dos personas más, así que pudo comprender por qué el mal humor en el.

-Kabuto...-Naruto se dirigió a uno de los hombres

-Si señor?– en seguida el hombre fue hacía ellos dos y se puso a un lado

-Quédate a cargo del timón, el capitán y yo tenemos que hablar de algo-

-Entendido señor-

Y así ambos capitanes se iban de la cubierta para ir al camarote de Sasuke.

-Muy bien, ahora dime por que estas de un humor tan insoportable – decía Naruto al mismo tiempo que entraban al camarote y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que estaban de frente al escritorio

-Porque va ser, cuando logro dormir solo es para soñar con ella y...- suspiro – y recordar mi odio y venganza-dijo mientras serbia dos copas de vino le dio una a Naruto y se sentó en su silla con la otra

-Sasuke, soy tu amigo y llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero ya es hora de que te olvides de todo esto... porque no regresas a esa joven a su hogar-

-Jamás, ella es la carnada para atraerlo, aparte no puedo liberarla por la simple razón de que lleva el medallón rojo-

-Bueno, esa segunda opción es entendible, pero ella no tiene nada que ver con Karin ni con Sai, ella no tiene que ver con lo que te hizo ella-

-tiene mucho que ver, al momento de que se comprometió con ese tipo... desde cuando te preocupa lo que sientan personas que no conoces Naruto-

-No me preocupa, solo que no es bueno involucrar a terceras personas en esto-

-Yo no la estoy involucrando, Sai lo hizo-

-Piensa por un segundo Sasuke, supongamos que cumples tu venganza con ella... te has puesto a imaginar que va a pasar si te llegas a enamorar de ella-

-No te preocupes, que yo no me enamorare de ella, mi trabajo será estrictamente profesional-

-Veo que no tiene caso seguir con esto – se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerto pero antes de salir...- espero que así sea y no te enamores de ella, porque si lo haces, el que va a salir perdiendo vas hacer tu – y salió para dejarlo solo

Una vez solo volteo a ver la puerta que conectaba el camarote de ella con el de él.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré-

**XXXX**

Estaba dormido, pero se vio obligado a despertarse cuando uno de sus tripulantes lo despertó.

-Capitán, tiene que ver esto – dijo su tripulante con una voz entre cortada

-Espero que sea buena, o si no ya tengo una excusa para ponerte un castigo por haberme despertado – se levanto de la cama y de mal humor

-Créame que es algo importante – le aseguro

-Bien, andando - asintió mientras se colocaba una camisa

Y así los dos hombres subieron hasta cubierta, el capitán se dirigió a su segundo al mando.

-Se puede saber que es ese algo tan importante? – pregunto

Su segundo al mando se poso sobre él y le entrego una botella de ron.

-Sabes que no estoy para celebraciones Gay, si me despertaron para eso...-

-Calmate Kakashi, es una botella mensajera... te conviene abrirla-

Kakashi observo a su segundo al mando, tomo la botella con una mano y con la otra retiro el tapón que la sellaba, al abrirla saco dentro de ella una hoja de papel enrollada, la desenrollo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al verla.

-Que todos estén muy alertas – giro sobre sus talones y se retiro a su despacho.

Gay lo había seguido y así ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué piensas? – le pregunto su segundo al mando

-No lo sé, puede ser un indicio o una trampa… Que se yo-

-No es la única que estaba flotando, eran varias-

-Al parecer llevan un traidor a bordo, alguien que quiere que todos nos enteremos de que ha regresado al mar-

Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo al papel, era la estrella roja del oriente dibujada por puño y pulso por una persona.

-Déjame solo – ordeno el capitán a su segundo al mando

-Pero...-

-No escuchaste, que me dejes solo – volvió a ordenar

-Está bien capitán, como ordene usted – se levanto de la silla y salió del despacho.

El capitán aun seguía observando esa gema, jamás la había vuelto a ver desde que...

-Desde que ella estaba a mi lado, es probable que este viva-

Sabía que las posibilidades de que fuera ella eran pocas, como se pudiera tratar de una trampa también se podría tratar de una mala broma, y de mal gusto por cierto, ya que llevaba 18 años de su vida culpándose por haberla dejado en ese estado tan inconveniente y cada noche se culpaba de sus malas acciones.

**XXXX**

No muy lejos de ahí otro barco se encontraba con la misma botella mensajera.

Pero el efecto que causaba en el capitán eran emociones encontradas, tal vez era su madre que quería enterar a todos que había regresado o simplemente se trataba de una mala jugada.

-Estén en alertas, no quiero que resulte ser una trampa – le ordeno a uno de sus tripulantes

-en seguida capitán Gaara se retiro y lo dejo solo-

-Estoy a punto de encontrarte… Madre-

**XXXX**

Después de haberse enfrentado a su capitán, decidió que lo mejor era tomar aire fresco, pero al salir noto a unos de sus tripulantes muy sospechoso y algo nervioso, pero el dato curioso era el mismo que había dejado a cargo del timón.

-¿Qué te pasa Kabuto? – pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a el

-Oh, nada Señor, es solo que estoy algo agotado, ayer el capitán Sasuke se quedo dormido, así que pase la noche en guardia- le dijo Naruto cruzo los brazos

-Pues ve a descansar, no te preocupes pondré a alguien que te releve-

-Gracias, Señor– se inclino un poco y justo cuando estaba por irse Naruto lo detuvo.

-Un momento Kabuto– se inclino al suelo de madera y tomo una botella de vidrio

-¿Sí? – algo nervioso

-Se te olvido tu botella de ron – se la entrego en las manos

-Gra...gracias Señor-

-Sabes, tomar mucho es malo, te convendría dejarlo un poco- aconsejo

-Lo tomare en cuenta – y así se fue a descantar. 

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado este regalo de dos capis gracias por sus comentarios nos vemos en la conti ç**

**Caro… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol besaban su hermoso rostro, se levanto lentamente y encontró un vestido de color azul justamente a un lado suyo, esbozo una sonrisa al recordar que seguramente había sido Konohamaru quien lo había dejado ahí por órdenes de su capitán, Esbozo una sonrisa y se levanto de la cama para comenzar a vestirse.

-No es decente pero tampoco indecente-

**XXXXX**

Después de estar en su camarote y haber ideado su plan para enamorar a su joven damisela, salió hacía la borda solo para ver a su amigo Naruto entrenando con Konohamaru.

-Gane – dijo feliz Naruto

-Te aprovechas porque soy más pequeño que tu-

-Konohamaru, Konohamaru– toco el hombro de su amigo – cuando seas más...-lo miro de arriba abajo – grande hablaremos

Sin contener el aliento el capitán comenzó a reír de tras de ellos, los hombres al escucharlo voltearon a verlo.

-Naruto– Sasuke retomo la compostura- ¿por qué no te metes con un rival de tu tamaño?-

-¿Alguien como tú? - pregunto divertido

-¿Por qué no?-

-Bien eso se escucha como un reto, el cual acepto gustosamente-

-Eso quería escuchar – esbozo una sonrisa mientras sacaba su espada, y así Capitán y segundo al mando se batieron a duelo, en donde solo se escucharon las espadas chocar.

Había varios hombres entrenando con sus espadas a lo que ella pudo ver y en esos sus ojos Jades brillaron con intensidad al ver que uno de esos hombres era su pirata, llevaba las mangas de su camiseta dobladas haciendo lucir sus músculos, pero lo que hizo que su corazón brincara fue verlo esbozar una media sonrisa... sí, se veía sexy.

-Perdiste – dijo el capitán con su espada apuntada en el pecho de Naruto

-No es justo, me distraje – se quejo

-¿Y crees que en una pelea sería justo? ¿Se valdría distraer? –arqueo una ceja y volvió a sonreír

-¿Se cree bueno con el esgrima capitán? – surgió una voz femenina que se escucho por toda la cubierta

Sasuke al escuchar una melodiosa voz a tras de él, giro sobre sus talones y ahí estaba la causante de que su corazón diera un giro de 360 grados, sus hermosos ojos Jade lo deslumbraron, llevaba puesto el vestido azul que le había dado a Konohamaru para que ella se lo pusiera.

-No es que sea bueno, simplemente soy ágil y más rápido que... algunos – volteo a ver a Naruto

-Es cierto...-dijo Naruto- ¿oye me dijiste lento?-

-No es que seas lento, más bien eres...-

-Lo reto –lo interrumpió su secuestrada

Sasuke volvió la mirada a la joven damisela, y esbozo una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su alrededor y en ocasiones le hablaba al oído.

-¿Crees ganarme? – le susurro al oído - ¿eres más rápida que yo?-

-No, pero me gustan los retos – su mirada era intensa, en el ambiente que se crearon solo estaban ellos dos

-De acuerdo – acepto el reto – a mí también me gustan los retos... Naruto, dale tu espada a la señorita-

Naruto le entrego la espada a Sakura y le guiño un ojo.

-Suerte pequeña – le dijo con toda sinceridad – gánale a ese engreído – y le esbozo una sonrisa

-Oh... y lo haré –prometió

Pero a lo lejos se escucho una pequeña risa que provenía de Sasuke.

-Lista secuestrada?-

-Listo... pirata?-

-Yo sí, pero no se tu, te doy el privilegio de retirarte – esbozo una media sonrisa

-No, yo te rete así que la que debe dar ese privilegio soy yo – puso la espada en guardia

-Veo que estas decidida... bueno en ese caso seré generoso contigo -y el también se puso en guardia

-No sea generoso capitán, que yo no seré generosa con usted-

Caminaron en círculo con pasos ágiles y lentos, ambos mirándose a los ojos y estudiándose uno a uno, solo estaban concentrados en como atacar a su rival.

-Vamos Srita. Sarutobi– dijo su ya amigo Konohamaru

-Apuesto dos monedas de oro a que gana el capitán – apostó Shikamaru contra Konohamaru

-Trato hecho – y Konohamaru acepto

La tripulación se dividió en ambos lados, uno apoyaba a Sakura y el otro a su capitán, Naruto, Konohamaru y otros dos más apoyaban a Sakura, Shikamaru y el resto apoyaban a su capitán.

Después de tanto estudiarse, sin más ni menos ambos dieron el primer golpe al mismo tiempo seguido de otros tres, las espadas vibraron en ambas manos.

-Sabes...para ser una delicada damisela... eres buena – confeso

-Gracias por los halagos, pero se le llama entrenamiento-

-Así que la señorita sabe de armas – mientras daba un ataque con su espada y Sakura le respondía

-Claro, ¿cómo crees que pude amenazarte la primera vez?-

-Pero esa vez estaba distraído-

Y así ambos pelaban y avanzaban por todo el barco seguidos de los tripulantes.

-Oigan... esta pela es aburrida – se quejo Kabuto

-No es que sea aburrida, más bien ambos se están seduciendo el uno al otro – le aclaro Shikamaru

-¿Cómo sabes eso Shikamaru? – pregunto Konohamaru

-Fácil, mira como se ven uno al otro, ambos parecen que se quieren devorar con la mirada-

Muy bien, siguiendo con la pelea, Sasuke se sorprendía al ver como esa joven delicada se movía bien igual como lo hacía con la espada de Naruto, era como un ángel danzando sobre un témpano de hielo, y al verla le recordó mucho a Sara... la madre de ella.

-_Es igual que ella_ –pensó – muy bien, si ataco por aquí... – se movió de un lado y Sakura lo bloqueo

-Detendré tu ataque por aquí – giro sobre sus talones para interceptar su golpe

-Admito que sabes de esto... pero ya me arte de ir lento... ¿qué te parece si aumentamos la velocidad?-

-Me parece bien-

Y así ambos comenzaron una verdadera pelea, arrasando con todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

Hasta que en un movimiento Sasuke la tomo por la espalda y le susurro al oído...

-Aun te quieres rendir?-

-No, nunca –le dijo mas emocionada que nerviosa al sentirlo tan cerca de ella

Permanecieron en esa misma posición unos segundos, ya que Sasuke se había embriagado con el aroma, excito de Sakura que de no haber sido por su tripulación la hubiera girado hacia él hasta tenerla en frente para así poder besarla.

-¿Quieres permanecer así mucho tiempo? – le pregunto Sakura

-Si por mi fuera lo haría... pero aun tenemos un reto-

La soltó para volver a la pelea, hasta que en el último momento ambos giraron sobre sus talones y colocaron las espadas a un lado del cuello de cada uno.

-Creo...que...lo dejamos en empate ¿te parece? –la voz del capitán se escuchaba entre cortada y agitada

-Me parece... bien – ella también estaba agitada, nunca había peleado con tanta intensidad como la había hecho con ese pirata.

Colocaron la espada en su frente respectivamente Sasuke le hizo una reverencia a Sakura.

-Fue un placer-

-Lo mismo digo – se inclino un poco para luego darle la espada a Naruto– tienes una buena espada

-Gracias, Señorita Sakura- Se despidió y se fue directo hacía su camarote.

-Págame – reclamo Konohamaru

-¿Cuál págame?...fue empate, así que tu también paga- se defendió Shikamaru

Ambos hombres sacaron de sus bolsillos dos monedas y pagaron la apuesta perdida.

**XXXX**

Ese mismo día pero en la noche, antes de la cena decidió ir a dar un paseo por la cubierta. Subió las escaleras de madera que la llevarían hacia el exterior del navío, salió y una ligera capa de viento frío la envolvió, miro hacia su alrededor para ver si había un pirata pero no, solo observo a una figura que estaba del otro lado del barco junto al timón mientras este observaba algo parecido a una brújula.

Se dirigió hacía el mientras esa figura se iba aclarando a un más, subió las escaleras y hasta que lo tuvo en frente de el... le esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿De guardia? – le pregunto haciendo burla

El capitán solo le esbozo una sonrisa torcida y la dejo que gozara de sus burlas.

-¿Vienes a retarme de nuevo? – pregunto mientras le devolvía la sonrisa

Sakura aun no podía dejar de sonreír y se acerco más a ese capitán hasta estar frente a frente.

-¿Me enseña a conducir capitán?-

Sasuke le hizo un gesto a Sakura y al ver que ella hizo una mueca, le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven – extendió su mano y ella la tomo – te enseñare

La coloco al frente del timón y luego se puso a tras de ella y esto ocasiono que Sakura se pusiera algo nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Primero que nada… debes tomar el timón con tus manos – tomo las manos de Sakura y las coloco en la rueda – sin moverlo mucho, lo más ligero que puedas, siente la fina madera y como se mueve – le susurro al odio haciéndola poner cada vez más nerviosa

-¿Por qué usan las palabras "estribor" o "babor"? – pregunto para tranquilizarse así misma por que al estar al lado de él sentía como su corazón se aceleraba mucho.

-Bueno usamos esas palabras por qué babor es izquierda y estribor es derecha y hay algunos que no sabes diferenciarlas, o si alguien está de espaldas y dicen "a la izquierda" y va a su izquierda y no a la izquierda que debe ser... ¿te imaginarias si eso llegara a pasar?-

-Oh ya veo – hizo una sonrisa picara...-

En eso un viento frío los golpeo haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera, Sasuke al ver que solo llevaba ese vestido azul y sin ningún abrigo se quito el suyo y se lo puso. Sakura al sentir las manos del pirata sobre su espalda se estremeció de nuevo.

-Gracias – dijo algo nerviosa

-De nada-

Y así siguió enseñándole como conducir un barco...hasta que una pregunto paso por la mente de Sakura...

-Y dígame capitán...-hizo pausa, pero su curiosidad era más grande - ¿cuántas mujeres ha traído a esta parte del barco?

Sasuke se puso serio, si había subido mujeres a su barco pero jamás las había llevado hasta el timón, suavemente retiro las manos de los brazos de Sakura mientras tomaba sus hombro y la hacía girar suavemente para tenerla en frente y tan cerca de él. Se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído...

-A ninguna otra más que a ti – se inclino mirándola con una sonrisa, la tomo por la cintura y se acerco lentamente hacia ella y…

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado! Nos vemos en otro capi! Gracias por sus comentarios! ^_^**

**Caro… **


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

-A ninguna otra más que a ti – se inclino mirándola con una sonrisa, la tomo por la cintura y se acerco lentamente hacia ella y…

Y la beso, la beso como jamás había besado a nadie, la acerco más a él, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos por la hermosa melena Rosada de Sakura, el beso era cálido, fue un beso que los encerró a los dos en un circulo de nuevos sentimientos y confusión, confusión por parte de Sasuke ya que dentro de él estaba naciendo un nuevo sentimiento por más que lo negara, ese sentimiento que nunca había sentido, era diferente, era distinto, al estar besando a la pelirosa sentía una paz inmensa, no quería dejarla ir, quería besarla toda la noche si era posible, así que dio un paso lento hasta tenerla presa entre el timón y su cuerpo para hacer el beso más profundo.

Sakura entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Sasuke, ella también comenzaba a sentir algo por el pirata, si lo hubiera conocido de otra manera habría terminado perdidamente enamorada de él, ella también por su parte quería seguir con ese momento maravillo, entonces sintió como el dio un paso hacia delante, forzándola a retroceder y topar contra el timón, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió por toda la columna vertebral, ella lo consideraba como su héroe ya que la salvo de un matrimonio el cual ella no quería.

El beso cambio de tono, ya no eran besos inocentes ni dulces, sino más bien había algo de doble sentido, cargados de pasión y deseo –por parte de ambos -que se escondían bajo las caricias que hacía Sasuke , pasaba sus manos de arriba abajo, acariciando los muslos de Sakura subiéndolo cada vez más el vestido.

-ejem –alguien interrumpió

Al escuchar quejido de su amigo, un gran coraje invadió el cuerpo del capitán, ya que había borrado ese círculo que ellos mismos se habían creado, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa.

-Que paso Naruto? – pregunto el capitán quien aun tenía abrazada a Sakura

-Este… -nervioso, ahora que decía, sabía que había hecho mal en interrumpir de esa manera- la cena esta lista

-De acuerdo, en seguida vamos-

-Bien – fue lo único que dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue

Sasuke y Sakura esperaron un segundo para volver a estar completamente solos, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y hubo algo que flecho el corazón del capitán, era ver la luna reflejada en los hermosos ojos Jade de su secuestrada que a la vez era acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro.

-Creo que….-balbuceo – creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar-

-Si tienes razón, en seguida te alcanzo-

Sakura asintió y Sasuke dejo de abrazarla dando un paso hacia atrás para permitirle a Sakura moverse, cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura haciéndola girar y estar frente a frente con esos hermosos ojos

Negros que solo el capitán tenía, la tomo de la barbilla mientras observaba de nuevo sus ojos y sin sentido y sin pensamiento la beso y después la abrazo.

-Te veo en el comedor – y con todo el dolor de su corazón la dejo de abrazar

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, giro sobre sus talones y bajo las escaleras para ir al comedor donde esperaría a su pirata y el… el simplemente observaba como ese pequeño ángel seguía su camino alegándose de él.

-Maldición! , Uchiha porque maldita sea eres tan masoquista-

La cena transcurría normalmente como todas las noches anteriores, ambos platicaban de cosas sin sentido, reían, se lanzaban miradas distintas a las de antes, pero sobre todo ninguno toco el tema del beso.

-Sabes, tenía otro concepto de ti, pero ahora me resultas agradable Sasuke Uchiha-

-Capitán Uchiha por favor – la corrigió, le ofreció vino

-Sabes que no soy buena para tomar, aparte no tengo edad suficiente-

-Pero hace 6 días tomaste vino, aparte si te pones mal yo asumo la responsabilidad- se llevo la mano al pecho

-De acuerdo, acepto solo un trago nada más-

**10 tragos después….**

-cccreeeo queee ssssse mmmmme passarooon lllaasss coooppaaassss – mientras eructaba aun así con toda la educación del mundo

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, es lo que pasa cuando alguien no sabe tomar-

-peeerooo fueee tututu culpaaaa

-sí y te dije que asumía la responsabilidad-

Se levanto de la silla y tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, la deposito en la cama, le quito los zapatos, el collar de estrella, y lo coloco en la mesita de noche, ¿desvestirla para que duerma cómoda? Se preguntaba así mismo.

Después de tanto tiempo de meditarlo comenzó a deshacer los nudos del vestido, tras revelar la piel blanca, suave y tersa de Sakura no pudo resistir roza con sus dedos ese monumento que tenía en frente de él, cada rose era un martirio para su corazón, así que solo la tapo con las sabanas de seda y se retiro de esa habitación.

**XXXX**

Esa misma noche Kabuto, uno de los tripulantes le tocaba turno, Naruto sospechaba que algo andaba mal en el, lo veía cada vez más distante de todos, siempre a la defensiva, siempre nervioso, así que no dudo en vigilarlo a escondidas, pero esa noche fue diferente, sus ojos fueron testigos de cómo arrojaba algunas botellas de ron al mar, así que se acerco a él y…

-Te ayudo o prefieres hacerlo solo? – se cruzo de brazos y pudo notar como su tripulante se sobresaltaba y giraba bruscamente

-He… Señor…yo – hablaba entre cortado debido a los nervios

-Déjame ver que contiene una de esas botellas – extendió la mano para que Kabuto le diera la botella pero el simplemente negó – si no me la das por las buenas, será por las malas –en vista que tuvo la misma respuesta tuvo que pedir ayuda a otros de sus tripulantes que pasaban por ese lugar –Shikamaru, Kiba vengan-ellos se acercaron a donde estaban

-Que pasa Naruto?-pregunto Shikamaru

-Detengan a kabuto un momento-

-Si señor-dijo Kiba

Y así ellos lo tomaron de los brazos y Naruto pudo quitarle la botella, abrió el corcho y saco su contenido, una mirada de desaprobación paso por su rostro y…

-¿Qué pasa? – era la voz del capitán

-Velo por ti mismo – le entrego la botella junto con el papel – lo encontré arrojando algunas de estas al mar

Los ojos del capitán ardían de coraje, era la primera vez en toda su vida que uno de sus Hombres lo traicionaba de esta manera.

-¿Así que pretendías traicionarnos? – pregunto el capitán y Kabuto no dijo nada -¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirle mis motivos – contesto con la cabeza agachada

-Lo vas hacer, Shikamaru, Kiba encierra a esta rata traicionera –

-Si capitán- Dijeron ambos Hombres y se lo llevaron, dejando al capitán y a su segundo al mando solos

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto Naruto

-Cambia el rumbo, iremos a Singapur – y así el capitán también se iba

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza y mucha, mucha sed, ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior? No recordaba, se observo así misma y vio recargado su vestido en una silla de madera, pero lo que más la confundió fue el hecho de que estaba desnuda, ella nunca dormía así.

Sasuke entraba a la habitación de Sakura a recoger unos papeles muy importantes en ese escritorio.

-Lo siento, debo recoger unos papeles- se tapo los ojos para no verla

Algo presentía Sakura y porque daba la casualidad que su desnudes tenía algo que ver con ese hombre que estaba buscando esos papeles que decía, se levanto de la cama aun con las sabanas puestas y camino hacia Sasuke.

-Puedes decirme quien me quito el vestido anoche –intentando que Sasuke la viera a los ojos

-No sé de que hablas- esquivando su mirada

-¿Quién fue?- insistió

-Está bien, ya que insistes tanto te diré quién te desvistió-

-Adelante… dímelo-

-Fui yo- Casi se cae de la impresión

-Pero… no paso…. Es decir tú y yo…-

-No te preocupes, no soy de esos que se aprovechan del estado inconveniente de las damas, aunque si por mi fuera… _te hubiera hecho mía en ese instante_ – pensó mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Sakura

-Si por ti fuera ¿qué? – nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-Nada, olvídalo- suspiro y salió del camarote

**Esa noche…**

Sasuke y Naruto estaban discutiendo sobre el nuevo rumbo…

-Tú sabes que sería arriesgado llevarla- se negaba Naruto a llevar a Sakura a Singapur

-¿Por qué? No veo nada de malo en eso-

-Sasuke ponte a pensar en los posibles problemas que pudiera ocasionar la repentina aparición de la nieta de Jiraiya-

-Naruto– esbozo una sonrisa – no tienes por qué preocuparte, ante todos ella es anónima, simplemente con la única que debemos cuidarnos es con la tía Mary, aparte, es el único camino que nos queda gracias a la traición de Kabuto… por cierto ya dijo algo?

-Se niega hablar, no ha querido decir por qué arrojo esas botellas-

-Bien, en ese caso tendré que averiguarlo por mis propios métodos-

-No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo… pero dime ¿Qué tal besa Sakura Haruno? –era inevitable para él, había pasado todo el día en cómo iba a preguntarle al capitán sobre el tema, Sasuke solo le dedico una mirada, se levanto de su silla y…

-Estaré tomando aire fresco –

-Sí, claro, hazte el loco… oye no huyas!-le decía mientras lo veía salir del camarote

**XXXX**

No podía dormir, por más que le diera vueltas al asunto se preguntaba _"¿Por qué lo besaste Sakura Sarutobi?"_ con la cabeza a punto de explotarle de tanto pensamiento, se levanto de la cama y salió de ese camarote para tomar aire fresco, saludo a varios integrantes de la tripulación y se recargo en una banda mientras el aire fresco besaba su hermoso rostro.

Sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño diamante en forma de estrella no había tenido tiempo de contemplarlo por el secuestro, pero algo le llamo la atención, el medallón comenzaba a destellar una pequeña pero mínima luz roja reflejando algo en su interior que muy apenas Sakura pudo distinguirlo, era extraño, ese medallón cada vez la desconcertaba, y sentía como si tuviera vida propia que le estaba tratando de decir algo…. ella sacudió la cabeza ante tal pensamiento …por que como era posible que un medallón pudiera tener vida propia eso sería ilógico

-Ínsito saber Qué es lo que eres-

El subió las escaleras que lo llevarían hacía la cubierta, y al poner un pie en el último escalón, sus ojos vagaron por todo el barco hasta que pudo distinguir una figura delicada mirando hacia el mar, lentamente camino hacia ella, cuando estaba cerca de ella le susurro al oído…

-¿Qué haces?

Sakura al sentir al escuchar esa voz masculina tan conocida para ella se sobresalto, giro sobre sus talones y ahí estaba, habían pasado varios días desde que fue secuestrada por él y su relación cambio muy rápido, ahora no discutían, se llevaban bien, era el tipo de aventura que siempre quiso, recordó cuando estaba en el colegio con su amiga Hinata, las dos relataban las aventuras que ambas querían vivir, y ella había elegido precisamente esa… ser secuestrada por un pirata y enamorarse perdidamente de él, la habían tachado de loca pero total esa era su fantasía ¿había algún problema en eso?

-No podía dormir – esbozo una sonrisa

-Nunca puedes dormir, llevas varias noches contemplando el mar, luego te vas a tu camarote y pasas toda la noche, cuando es de día, no te gusta salir de tarde por que el sol te molesta, esperas a que baje un poco y luego sales y hablas con Konohamaru, si no con Naruto o Shikamaru

-Me tiene muy vigilada capitán- se acerco a él y lo pudo poner nervioso

-No te tengo vigilada, simplemente… te observo – nervioso

-Y bien ¿a dónde nos dirigimos esta vez?, ¿me vas a llevar de vuelta a casa?-

-No la voy a llevar de vuelta a casa señorita, vamos a ver a la tía Mary, le encantara conocerte-

-¿Quien es ella?-

-Lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos-

-De acuerdo…-guardo silencio – bueno, me iré a dormir – se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Pero antes de que ella retrocediera un paso Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y contemplo sus hermosos ojos Jade.

-Dime como lo haces- le pregunto

-¿Cómo hacer que capitán? – lo miro a los ojos y su corazón se acelero más de lo normal

-Hacer que sienta esto que no he sentido en mucho tiempo – llevo la mano de hasta su corazón – haces que se acelere mucho más de lo normal

-Será porque tú también haces que mi corazón se acelere

Recorrió su mano sobre la mejilla, contemplando su hermosa piel, había mucha diferencia entre ella y Karin ¿se vengaría a pesar del amor que estaba floreciendo tan rápido dentro de él?, sin pensarlo la beso, ese beso que había deseado todo el día, ahora se estaba saciando de ella y ella de el

-Creo que no es correcto – se separo bruscamente de el

-Porque lo dices?- con tono de tristeza en su voz

-Lo siento... pero no puedo-

Salió corriendo y se fue hasta el camarote, se tiro a la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Sasuke estaba sentado en uno de los cañones del barco mientras hacía lo mismo que Sakura había hecho antes… ver el mar.

-Linda noche... ¿no?- pregunto su amigo Naruto

-Ah... si, linda noche – sin importancia

-Veo que estas distraído-

-Un poco, solo espero llegar a Singapur y ver a la tía Mary – no quiso ver a Naruto a los ojos y este lo noto

-¿Qué te pasa?, Estas muy raro-

Sasuke suspiro, agacho la cabeza para después ver a su amigo a los ojos….

-Tenías razón Naruto…. Termine enamorado

**Continuara…**

**Hola… primero que nada perdonen por la tardanza! Estoy full con la uni y empecé a trabajar así que actualizare cuando pueda! Espero que les allá gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios! Ténganme paciencia por fa! Se les Quiere un beso! **

**Caro…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

¿Enamorado? Se repetía Naruto…

-Sasuke… ¿tan rápido? No llevas ni una semana de conocerla y ya te…-

-Lo sé –lo interrumpió el capitán –lo sé… lo que no quería paso y….-suspiro – estoy en un dilema, por un lado quiero vengarme y por el otro no quiero hacerle daño-

-Olvídate de esa venganza y trata de aprovechar esa oportunidad que se te da-

-NO – rechazo el consejo de su amigo – mi venganza es primero, esos sentimientos los enterrare en el fondo de algún lugar – se levanto de su lugar y se fue

-Sasuke… acepta por una vez en tu vida la verdad-

**XXXX**

En el calabozo del barco, Shikamaru vigilaba a Kabuto, quien caminaba de un lado a otro, se recargaba en las rejas de la prisión.

-Entiendo que estés tan nervioso, no creo que el capitán te perdone esta falta – dijo Shikamaru sin verlo

-Cállate-

En ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a ellos dos, era el capitán del barco.

-Shikamaru, déjame solo con el-

-Si capitán – Shikamaru asintió y se retiro del lugar

Ya estando ellos dos, Sasuke se acerco a la celda y contemplo los ojos de su ahora ex tripulante.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Kabuto lo observo y negó con la cabeza…

-Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando un pirata nos traiciona…. Y tu traición es difícil de ocultar… ahora dime porque lanzaste esas botellas al mar con esos mensajes-

Kabuto camino a paso lento hasta recargar sus brazos en una de las rejas y miro los ojos dorados del capitán.

-Y si me niego hablar? –fue todo lo que dijo

-Atente a las consecuencias-

-Bueno… pues me abstengo, ya que de mi maldita boca no saldrá ninguna palabra

-Bien, te desterraremos en una maldita isla sin ningún tipo de arma

-Me harías un gran favor – esbozo una sonrisa

Sasuke al ver que no decía nada su ex tripulante, giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

-Maldito pirata… estaba tan cerca de tenerla – golpeo la rejilla de la celda – pero la tendré-

**XXXX**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, recordando esos besos dulces que le había dado ese pirata, recordaba cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, esos brazos en los que quería estar de nuevo y sentir esos labios en los suyos.

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido por Konohamaru, quien llevaba una bandeja de comida.

-Buenos días – la saludo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la bandeja de comida en un escritorio

-Buenos días – saludo mientras lo observaba

Konohamaru le regalo una sonrisa de nuevo pero antes de que se fuera Sakura lo detuvo mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

-Si te pregunto algo me lo responderías? – Konohamaru solo asintió y espero la pregunta de la señorita -¿Quién era la mujer de la cual se enamoro el capitán Uchiha?

Bueno el podía responder a lo que fuera, pero tanto de la vida privada de Sasuke y Naruto no estaba autorizado para divulgarla.

-Lo siento señorita… pero no puedo darle esa información – negó con la cabeza al ver que Sakura se cruzaba de brazos

-Por favor Konohamaru – insistió

Así estuvo un par de minutos tratando de convencer al tripulante, Konohamaru suspiro en señal de rendimiento.

-Por lo que veo no me va a dejar ir hasta que le diga quién era esa mujer verdad? – le pregunto y ella asintió – muy bien, pero yo no le dije nada-

-¿Qué me dijiste? – esbozo una sonrisa victoriosa

Ambos tomaron asiento, Konohamaru tomo asiento en una silla y Sakura al borde de la cama y comenzó a escuchar la historia del capitán y la traición de una mujer…

-El capitán se enamoro de una mujer llamada Karin, era hermosa, pero a la vez un poco fría o bueno eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos…

Comenzó, los ojos de Sakura ardían de puros celos al escuchar como el capitán le entregado su corazón, de cómo se había flechado en cuerpo y alma y solo ella en un dos por tres destrozo todas las esperanzas que tenía con ella, esperanzas de formar una vida al lado de ella.

-Hasta que se entero que se iba a casar, fue directo a la iglesia y la descubrió en el altar con su prometido…

-¿Con quién se iba a casar? – pregunto curiosa

Konohamaru en ese momento supo que ya había dicho mucho, no le correspondería decir que el prometido de Karin era ni más ni menos el hombre con el que ella se iba a casar hace una semana.

-No sé, nunca nos dijo el nombre de ese sujeto, solo nos dijo que se vengaría de ellos dos de la peor manera

-¿Y el ha vuelto a ver a esa mujer? – quería saber si Sasuke había vuelto a ver a Karin, su corazón deseaba que la respuesta fuera un no

-Claro que no, el capitán después de eso nunca volvió a verla, la enterró en el fondo del mar – se levanto de la silla – bueno creo que debo irme, su desayuno de seguro ya esta frió

-No importa….-suspiro – lo comeré así

-Permiso señorita – hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el balcón del camarote, recibió el aire fresco de la mañana mientras recordaba las palabras de Konohamaru… _"se llamaba Karin, era hermosa, pero a la vez un poco fría o bueno eso era lo que reflejaban sus ojos"._

-Se enamoro… y lo traiciono- suspiro, ya que ella en esos momentos hubiera deseado esta en el lugar de esa mujer, era cierto, le ganaba en edad, pero eso no importaba, al pasar de los días él le logro demostrar que no era uno de esos piratas, sino más bien tenía corazón.

Escucho que la puerta de su camarote se abría lentamente y escucho unos pasos suaves que caminaban hacia ella, giró sobre sus talones y ahí… en frente de ella estaba el causante que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, mientras él le esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-ambos se unieron en unísono

-Como amaneciste- volvieron a unirse en unísono

Sasuke como buen caballero dejo hablar a Sakura primero.

-Bien y tu – respondió ella

-No me quejo, siempre amanezco bien, y más si sé que tengo una mujer bella al otro lado de mi camarote – esto hizo que Sakura se ruborizara

-Siempre le dices eso a todas las que secuestras? – no dejaba de sonreír

-La verdad no acostumbro secuestrar mujeres, solo cuando son hermosas y me gustan demasiado… considérate afortunada-

-Entonces me considero afortunada-

Y así ambos permanecieron frente a frente, sus miradas eran las que dominaban el momento, Sasuke dio un paso hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él mientras respiraba su dulce aroma, sus miradas estaban más cerca, el corazón de Sakura era una bomba de tiempo, el deseo de Sasuke de volverla a besar era más fuerte… hasta que no pudo más, tomo su barbilla y la miro a los ojos.

-Lo siento… pero ya no puedo – y la beso

Ella también deseaba sentir los besos de Sasuke, esos besos que la quemaban viva, sentía como la transportaban a otro lugar y la hacían regresar… luego, experimento otro tipo de beso, donde sus lenguas se unieron en una sola, Sakura se estremeció ante esa nueva experiencia donde el maestro era su capitán.

-Sasuke…- alguien entro sin tocar la puerta

Sasuke abrió los ojos en par en par

-Naruto…-arrastro las palabras con coraje, con ganas de ir y darle un golpe con sus pistola- te he dicho que se toca la puerta antes de entrar – dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que ya hemos llegado a la isla-

-De acuerdo, voy en seguida-

Naruto se despidió de ambos y cerró la puerta. Sakura lo miro, y pudo ver la ira en los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver que sus ojos habían adaptado otro semblante

-Deberes de capitán- dejo de abrazarla y camino hacia la puerta

-¿No me vas a decir? –pregunto, mientras lo seguía

-Mira, vamos a desterrar a un tripulante a una isla…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por traición, Sakura, cuando un miembro de la tripulación nos traiciona, lo abandonamos en una isla con sus armas, pero Kabuto se negó hablar y declarar los motivos de su traición, así que lo abandonaremos sin ningún tipo de arma-

-Que cruel – se quejo

-Así son las leyes, no salgas hasta que yo diga ¿correcto?...-espero a que Sakura le digiera algo, pero como no tuvo respuesta volvió a remarcar – Sakura… ¿fui claro?

-Ah…si, fuiste claro-

Sasuke le sonrió y salió del camarote

**XXXX**

En la borda, Kabuto era sujetado por Shikamaru y Naruto, Sasuke se acerco a él e intento por última vez hacer que Kabuto hablara.

-Bien Kabuto, esta es tu última oportunidad…. ¿dinos por qué hiciste eso?-

-Ya te lo dije Uchiha… de mi maldita boca no saldrá nada –fue su única respuesta

-Bien- se dirigió a los demás del barco – Kabuto se ha negado hablar…-guardo silencio por un momento – los demás ya saben cómo soy, siempre cumplo con las leyes, pero cuando uno se niega hablar… esto es lo que pasa-

Sasuke izo una seña, tanto Shikamaru como Naruto se llevaron Kabuto directo a la plancha.

-Buen viaje- dijo un integrante

Kabuto camino hasta detenerse en medio de la plancha, giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió al capitán.

-Nos veremos dentro de poco Uchiha… es mejor que cuides a esa dama y más que todo el diamante, no vaya ser que el heredero maldito los encuentre primero – y salto al mar

**Regresando al barco…**

-¿Ahora cual es la orden capitán? –dijo un tripulante que se encargaba del timón

-Ir a Singapur, suerte hemos tenido de no ser alcanzados por un barco enemigo-

Singapur sería el ultimo rumbo que tomarían, Sasuke debía ir con su tía Mary y contarle la aparición de la nieta de Jiraiya e hija de Sara… junto con la estrella roja.

Pero lo que más lo desconcertaba era la forma en cómo había desterrado así a su acompañante de casi toda la vida… pero lo que no se explicaba eran los motivos por los cuales el infiltro información por medio de esas botellas de ron, no se sabía cuántos piratas habían leído esa nota… pero de una cosa estaba seguro… nadie le haría daño a su pequeña dama secuestrada.

No muy lejos de ahí un barco había seguido el trayecto de las botellas. El capitán de ese navío estaba en su despacho observando la última botella que había recibido. Tocaron a la puerta y el segundo al mando entraba.

-¿Alguna novedad Kimimaru? – pregunto el capitán

-No señor, tal párese que lo descubrieron-

-Si eso supuse – dijo mientras contemplaba el dibujo que se encontraba en una de las botellas – por lo tanto debemos estar alertas, es probable que Kabuto no haya hablado así que lo más probable es que lo van a desterrar en una isla-

-Estaremos alertas capitán – camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir lo detuvo el capitán

-Kimimaru… que estén alertas a la primera isla que vean, tal vez ahí es donde lo abandonaran-

-Si capitán – y sin más salió del despacho del capitán dejándolo solo

-Tengo que tener esa maldita estrella, para revivirla y matarla….


	17. Chapter 17

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 17**

Llegaban a Singapur y Sasuke al ver a una de sus muchas amantes tomo a Sakura por la cintura y le dijo suavemente al oído...

-Finge ser mi prometida-

-¿Qué? – pregunto algo confundida

-Tú solo hazlo y sígueme la corriente-

Sakura asintió y así ambos avanzaron hasta que una mujer se interpuso en su camino, era rubia, de ojos azules, labios rosados, piel blanca y con un cuerpo de tentación que era capaz de revivir hasta un muerto, su mirada era seria y lanzaba chispas de odio hacia Sakura y ella también no se quedaba atrás, Sakura se sentía poquita cosa comparada con ella, ella era mucho más madura en un solo sentido, ninguno hablo hasta que la misteriosa y bella mujer rompió el silencio.

-¿Quién es esta? – Su pregunta era como si le estuviera dando órdenes al capitán - ¿a caso es otra de las muchas que tienes?

"Esta" "otra de las muchas que tienes" esto le causo mucho coraje a Sakura, que derecho tenía ella a comprarla con mujeres del calibre de ese tipo de mujer que tenía en frente de ella... Ninguno, a comparación, ella era una dama y no le iba a permitir que se dirigiera a ella de esa forma.

-oy...- estuvo a punto de despotricar contra ella, pero Sasuke la interrumpió

-Ino – abrazó más fuerte a Sakura y la atrajo hacia el- ella es Sakura... – volteo a ver a Sakura y esbozo una sonrisa – mi prometida – para después darle un beso en la frente y voltear a ver a la rubia

La rubia abrió sus hermosos ojos Azules al escuchar esa noticia, así que su amado pirata estaba comprometido y nada más ni menos con una niña que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

-Así que...- se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar que saliera su risa pero no lo logro, se arranco a reír – ay...disculpa... –seguía riéndose – es que... no lo puedo creer...ja ja ja

-¿Qué no puedes creer? – hablo Sakura, y comenzó a jugar el mismo juego de Sasuke, se aferro más a sus brazos y observo a la rubia que para en ese momento había retomado la compostura al escucharla - ¿no puedes creer que lo atrape? –beso una mejilla del capitán para después ver a la rubia a los ojos

Y comenzaba el duelo de fieras que hasta ahora Sakura iba ganando 1 a 0, pero la hermosa rubia no se iba a dejar vencer.

La rubia paso de la risa al coraje, "bueno, ya basta" pensaba, esa niña no se iba a quedar con lo que le pertenecía e iba a jugar sus cartas a la buena o a la mala.

-Mira...-la miro de pies a cabeza – mocosa, porque eso es lo que eres, no te puedes comparar con migo – dio una vuelta para lucir su escultural figura – porque soy más mujer que tu y eso pequeña... no lo podrás negar, Sasuke buscara en mí, lo que no tiene de ti-

Auch.. Golpe bajo para Sakura, iban 1 a 1, pero ella no se iba a dejar...

-Bueno, tal vez seas una "mujer", pero escucha cariño... yo lo tengo y tu no, así que no necesito vestirme...- la miro también de pies a cabeza – tan vulgarmente para llamar su atención, ya lo he hecho – esbozo una sonrisa y esta vez le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al capitán.

Y Sakura se lleva otro punto, esto dejaba a la rubia a un punto de diferencia... ¿quién iba a ganar? ... ¿habría desempate?

Sasuke solo veía entusiasmado como su falsa prometida hacia pedazos a una de sus tantas amantes, no hubo desempate, Sakura resulto vencedora 4 a 3, estaba muy reñido, pero la rubia se desespero al último minuto y quiso golpear a Sakura pero Sasuke se interpuso entre ellas dos, una mano sostenía de la cintura a Sakura y la otra tenía la mano de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto

-¿Qué hago? Fácil... defiendo lo que es mío – lo miro a los ojos y le empezó a golear el pecho

-Ino... nunca fui tuyo – dijo al final

-Eres... eres un maldito – lo siguió golpeando

-Sí, soy un maldito, un maldito miserable que ha cambiado gracias a ella, un maldito miserable que ha conocido el significado del verdadero amor gracias a ella-

-Hay no seas cursi Sasuke... TÚ nunca has amado a nadie-

-Te equivocas... lo estoy haciendo-

El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco que casi sentía que iba a salir de su pecho a causa de lo decía Sasuke, pero no se dejaría llevar, estaban en un papel y ella lo iba a seguir como si fuera una actriz.

-Lo ves querida – intervino ella detrás de Sasuke – no tienes ya nada que hacer... se los gane a todas – le guiño un ojo

El coraje de la rubia paso a otro tono, y lanzo una mirada de desprecio hacia Sasuke.

-Escúchame maldito infeliz – se dirigió a él – ni creas que te voy a dejar ser feliz con esta...con esta mocosa, me vengare de ti y juro que lo pagaras caro – dio media vuelta y se alejo de ellos

Sasuke y Sakura solo veían como la rubia se iba furiosa.

-¿Crees que se le pase? – pregunto Sakura

-Si, a Ino se le pasa rápido – dejo de abrazar a Sakura – bueno, tenemos que llegar a la casa de mi tía – y volvió a ser Sasuke y no el papel que representaba de su prometido, el dejarla de abrazar a Sakura la hizo sentirse triste y esto lo noto el capitán - ¿qué te ocurre?

-No es nada – esbozo una sonrisa – vamos o se nos va hacer tarde para ir con tu tía-

No tardaron más de una hora cuando ya se encontraban acercándose a Singapur, dejaron caer el ancla hasta el fondo del mar y subieron a los botes que los llevarían a tierra, posteriormente se subieron a unos caballos y se dirigieron a la casa de la Tía Mary.

Al estar en frente de la puerta Sasuke toco la puerta y una mujer de 45 o 50 años abrió la puerta, no era muy alta, pelo largo y castaño y con una sonrisa tan agradable que transmitía paz.

-Pero miren lo que trae el viento, ven aquí hijo – le abrió los brazos a Sasuke y este fue y la abrazo

-Tía Mary- la abrazo con alegría

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa al ver como Sasuke le sonreía a esa mujer, nunca en los días que estuvieron en el mar había sonreído de ese modo.

De pronto la tía Mary desvío la mirada hacia a Sakura y se sorprendió con el parecido de Sara Haruno y más extraño le resulto que llevaba la estrella roja del oriente.

-Tu...-dejo de abrazar a Sasuke

-Tía Mary, te presento a Sakura Sarutobi – Sasuke le lanzo una mirada a la tía Mary como diciéndole "luego te explico" y ella asiento

-Mucho gusto, y Bien, ¿Huiste con él O te secuestro? – pregunto con una sonrisa divertida a Sakura

-Lo segundo – Sakura le respondió de la misma manera- y estoy buscando el medio de liberarme-

-Lo dudo, una vez que nos secuestra un pirata... jamás nos dejan ir, pero bueno, supongo que han de estar cansados-

-Más bien hambrientos tía Mary, nadie cocina como tu- intervino Naruto

-Naruto tu siempre tan halagador- y lo abrazo

-Es verdad, los cocineros de hoy en día son pésimos- se dirigió a Konohamaru y Shikamaru

-Qué bueno que lo dices la próxima vez que haga de comer no te ofrezco nada – le respondió Konohamaru a la indirecta de Naruto

La Tía Mary solo esbozo una sonrisa y los dejo pelear mientras se dirigía a Sakura.

-¿Supongo que debes de estar cansada? – le pregunto

-Algo – asintió

-Bien, sígueme-

La tía Mary la llevo a la segunda planta de la casa, pero al pasar por el pasillo observo una puerta roja cerrada y a lado de ella había dos velas de color blanco, esto le causo algo de escalofríos en todo el cuerpo a la pelirosa.

Al subir a la segunda planta la tía Mary abrió la puerta de la habitación principal.

-Bueno como veras no es espaciosa pero es cómoda-

-No, es perfecta, será la primera vez que duerma sin tanto movimiento – respondió con una sonrisa

-Bien, descansa-

Dicho esto la tía Mary la dejo en la habitación y bajo hacia donde estaban los piratas dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- le dijo la Tía Mary

-Así es tía-

La tía Mary y Sasuke caminaron por el pasillo de la casa y ambos entraron en esa habitación que tenía las puertas rojas, pero no se percataron que desde arriba Sakura los observaba.

_-Me pregunto ¿qué tendrá en esa habitación?-_ pensó ella y posteriormente entro de nuevo a la habitación que le dio la tía Mary

En el interior de esa habitación, Sasuke tomo asiento en uno de los sofás mientras tenía la vista enfrente de la chimenea.

-Su parecido es asombroso ¿dónde estaba? – pregunto la tía Mary quien tenía la vista fija en un cuadro que estaba arriba de la chimenea

-En Konoha – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de ron

-No cabe duda, su parecido con Sara Haruno es...

-Sí, sorprendente y más por que lleva la estrella roja del oriente

-Tú sabes lo que significara si los demás piratas se enteran que la estrella ha regresado...

-Lo sé, cualquiera que se llegara a enterar, sería capaz de secuestrarla con tal de obtener esa estrella – sus ojos reflejaban la preocupación que sentía

-Vaya, al parecer esa dama te ha cautivado-dijo divertida

-¿Por qué lo dices? – arqueo una ceja

-Sasuke, seré vieja por sigo siendo mujer y en tu rostro hay algo más

-Algo más de que tía? Ve directo al grano-

-Está bien, te conozco muy bien Sasuke, así que te preguntare de una vez ¿te gusta?-

Sasuke suspiro y luego esbozo una sonrisa para ver a su tía a los ojos

-No solo me gusta tía, si no que la amo-

-Así que… Sasuke Uchiha está enamorado de nuevo – volvió a sonreír mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-Sí, pero ella está prohibida… con ella tengo otros planes – su mirada se obscureció

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto su tía al ver que la expresión de su sobrino cambio

-Por que ella es la prometida de Sai, estaba a punto de casarse con él cuando yo entre a la iglesia y la secuestre

-No me digas… -hizo una pausa- ¿te quieres vengar de el por medio de ella? – Espero respuesta de su sobrino pero no la tuvo – solo te diré una cosa, ella no es un objeto de venganza, es hija de Sara Haruno, hermana de Gaara y nieta de Jiraiya… así que no te voy a permitir que le hagas….

-Lo sé tía… por eso estoy tratando de hacer a un lado mi venganza, y tratar de buscar algo cerio con ella aun cuando sea prohibida para mí-

-hijo, cuando uno se enamora no hay nada prohibido…

-Gracias tía – le dio un beso en la mejilla – tu siempre sabes que decir

-Tengo experiencia, así que si amas a esa mujer haz a un lado tu venganza y olvida ese pasado que ya te ha hecho mucho daño

Sasuke miro su botella de ron y tomo un poco.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón

**Continuara… espero que les alla gustado, nos vemos en la próxima gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Caro… **


	18. Chapter 18

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capítulo 18**

Después de hablar, la tía Mary y Sasuke salieron de la habitación, ella se dirigió a la cocina olvidándose por completo de ponerle seguro a esa habitación, y Sasuke se fue al despacho que usaba cuando iba a visitar a su tía.

Contemplaba la enorme habitación que le había sido asignada, observo la enorme cama y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella y de un salto se acostó mientras hundía su rostro en una almohada de plumas.

-_Una cama al fin_ – pensó mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Poco después la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la tía Mary acompañada de una de sus doncellas. Sakura se incorporo al instante, la doncella fue al baño para dejarlas hablar en privado.

-Veo que te disponías a dormir – dijo la tía Mary mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, la ojijade solo asintió – supongo que deseas un baño después de varios días en el mar?-

-Así es – asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Bueno, ten-ten te ayudara en todo, si necesitas algo solo díselo y ella me lo hará saber – giro sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación pero Sakura la detuvo

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-El está en el despacho – volvió a girar y camino hacia la puerta – te veo en la cena Sakura – y salió de la habitación

Ten-ten preparaba el baño de Sakura, rociaba un liquido que contenía esencia de rosas y aromas frutales, al terminar le indico a la pelirosa que el baño estaba listo, la ayudo a desvestirse y se metió a la tina de baño, en el instante que sintió el agua en su cuerpo sus músculos se relajaron a causa del efecto del aroma.

-_Un baño, que bien… lo que necesitaba_– pensó mientras respiraba el aroma – que bien huele ¿Qué es esa esencia? – le pregunto a la doncella

-Es esencia de rosas y aromas frutales – dijo con amabilidad mientras enjabonaba la espalda de Sakura

-… ¿Hace cuanto conoces a la señorita Mary? – pregunto

-Desde antes que yo naciera, mis padres han estado siempre a su servicio, es una buena mujer – siguió con su trabajo pero ahora con el pelo rosa de Sakura

Minutos después ya estaba fuera de la tina, ten-ten le ayudo a ponerse un camisón para que durmiera más cómoda.

-Vendré a buscarla a la hora de la cena – ten-ten hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación de Sakura.

Miro de nuevo a la cama, camino lentamente hacia ella, se recargo mientras se tapaba con la sabana, cerró sus ojos y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo… "Más bien de Sasuke" pensó ruborizada.

Estaba en su despacho viendo unos mapas, qué más podía hacer, después de todo esa era la mejor distracción en esos momentos, tenía una copa de ron a un lado suyo, mientras veía las pequeñas y diminutas figuras de ese mapa, sus pensamientos no estaban conectados en sintonía… su mente estaba en otro lugar…

_Flash Back_

_-sí, soy un maldito, un maldito miserable que ha cambiado gracias a ella, un maldito miserable que ha conocido el significado del verdadero amor gracias a ella _

_-no solo me gusta tía, si no que la amo _

_Fin Flash Back _

Furioso hizo a un lado los mapas, tomo su copa de ron y la giro en círculos mientras pensaba en esa mujer de pelo Rosado y lo que le había dicho su tía.

_Flash Back _

_-hijo, cuando uno se enamora no hay nada prohibido…._

_Fin Flash Back _

-cuando uno se enamora…- giro su copa de ron –…nada está prohibido – le dio un sorbo y dejo que el alcohol lo relajara – es hora de dejar la venganza atrás, después de todo ella no tiene nada que ver con Sai, Karin y yo – bebió otro trago de ron y salió del despacho.

Subió las escaleras, toco la habitación de Sakura pero no recibió respuesta, giro lentamente la perilla y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

Asomo la cabeza para ver el interior, y observo una pequeña figura recostada en la cama, esbozo una sonrisa y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Los rayos de la luna se infiltraban por la ventana alumbrando con mayor intensidad la figura de Sakura que yacía dormida en brazos de Morfeo, Sasuke tomo asiento a un lado de Sakura la contemplo mientras dormía.

-_Definitivamente es mucho más hermosa que Sara_ – pensaba mientras el aroma de la esencia de rosas y aromas frutales golpeaban las fosas nasales del Capitán, acerco su nariz al hombro de Sakura –_un aroma exquisito para una flor exquisita_

-Sasuke… – dijo entre sueños Esto desconcentro de todo al capitán que retrocedió un poco.

-_¿Ella está soñando conmigo?… me pregunto qué soñara_– deslizo una de sus manos por el hombro hasta la cuerva del cuello de Sakura, al verla dormir tan tranquila y delicada que se veía, comprendió que no podría vivir ni un minuto de su vida sin ella y que ahora ella no entraba en su venganza –_mil veces maldito antes que hacerte daño Sakura Sarutobi, no, Sakura Haruno… serás mía y nada más mía _– prometió dándole un beso en la cuerva de su cuello, se incorporo y salió de la habitación para dejarla dormir

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con una figura femenina que tenia los brazos cruzados y lo miraba con ojos serios y una sonrisa, su sobrino solo le dedico una sonrisa, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias – dio media vuelta y regreso al despacho

Su tía solo lo observo irse sin dejar de sonreír, entro a la habitación y despertó a Sakura ya que la hora de cenar había llegado, la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa y ambas bajaban y caminaron hacia el comedor, donde estaba Sasuke sentado en la silla principal, a su lado estaba su segundo al mando Naruto. El pelinegro al ver que Sakura se acercaba se levanto rápido de su asiento y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla junto a su lado, lo mismo izo con la tía Mary quien tomo asiento a lado de Sakura.

La velada paso muy rápido entre risas, bromas y una que otra historia contada por los piratas.

-Dinos tía Mary ¿Cómo fue tu relación con Sandaime Senju? – pregunto Naruto con ojos llenos de curiosidad

-Sasuke por que no llevas a Sakura a dar un paseo por el jardín – evadió la pregunta que le había hecho Naruto – la noche es hermosa

-Por qué no… ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? – le pregunto a Sakura viéndola a sus ojos Jades que tanto gustaba

-s... si me encantaría – respondió ruborizada

-Bien, vamos – se levanto de la silla y le tendió la mano a Sakura, ella la acepto y así ambos salieron por la puerta principal para dar un paseo por el jardín

Estando solos Naruto y La tía Mary

-Oh vamos tía… ¿no me vas a contar esa historia? – insistió en ese tema

-No – negó con la cabeza

-Eres mala – la señalo

-Y tu un muchacho con mala educación, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no se señala a las personas?-

-¿Desde cuándo los piratas tenemos buena educación? – pregunto arqueando una ceja, esto hizo reír a la tía Mary y después él la acompaño en su risa

-Ven, te invito una partida de ajedrez-

-¿Ajedrez eh?... tía soy muy bueno y no quiero ganarte-

-Inténtalo-

**XXXX**

La noche era hermosa pero fresca, ambos caminaban por el inmenso jardín de la casa, los rayos de la luna bañaban los hermosos rosales que arponaban el jardín, se detuvieron en un enorme árbol donde había un columpio.

-¿Puedo? – pregunto Sakura

-Claro-

Y así Sasuke la ayudo a subirse al columpio y la empujo una y varías veces.

-Pareces una niña de 5 años – una pequeña risa se escapo entre los labios de ambos

-Es divertido, hace años que no me subía a un columpio-

De pronto dejo de sentir el impulso de Sasuke, se detuvo y lo contemplo del otro lado del jardín, mirando el inmenso y oscuro mar, solo se podían observar las estrellas y la luna.

-Hermoso – susurro ella

-Si…- la miro a los ojos y acaricio con una mano su rosada mejilla – es hermoso, pero más hermoso es ver la luna reflejada en tus ojos - deslizo la otra mano hacia la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él, de nuevo el aroma de rosas y aromas frutales invadieron su cuerpo y el deseo de besarla se izo más fuerte, acerco sus labios a los de ella, pero antes de que se unieran en uno solo ella lo detuvo

-Sasuke…-no podía hablar debido a su respiración entrecortada- esto no está…

Pero no pudo concluir su frase ya que sello sus dulces labios con un beso lleno de ternura y de amor, ese amor que nacía dentro de él, los labios de Sakura se habían moldeado perfectamente a los de Sasuke, lentamente el capitán deslizo su lengua por las delicadas líneas de los labios de Sakura, y lentamente abrió las puertas que lo llevarían hasta su húmeda cavidad, sus lenguas se unieron en una sola, pero Sasuke la fue guiando en ese nuevo beso, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó suavemente en el césped sin dejarla de besar, Sasuke estrecho su cuerpo contra el de ella pero sin dejar caer todo el peso, ella entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, un impulso de deseo se apodero de Sasuke, si no se paraba la haría suya en ese momento, le dio un último beso… le dio un beso en la frente y luego la miro a los ojos.

_-Lo amo_– pensó Sakura mientras se perdía en los ojos Negros de Sasuke

-te….- antes de que Sasuke formulara la frese que iba a decir una tercera voz surgió de la nada

-Sasuke… tu tía es una tramposa para el ajedrez…- Naruto al ver la posición tan comprometedora de ellos dos quiso que se lo tragara la tierra – olvida lo que dije – giro sobre sus talones y se alejo lo más rápido de ahí –_ay Naruto… porque siempre tienes que interrumpir en los mejores momentos_– se regaño así mismo.

Volviendo con nuestra pareja que seguía en la misma posición, ambos solo observaban como se iba Naruto, justamente en ese momento un viento frió los sorprendió.

-¿Tienes frió? – le pregunto al sentir que el cuerpo de ella temblaba de bajo de el

-Un poco-

El pelinegro se levanto y ayudo a Sakura a ponerse de pie, acto seguido se quito su gabardina y se la puso entre los hombros a ella.

-Si te enfermas mi tía no me lo perdonaría – esbozo una sonrisa

-Gracias – le dijo mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa

-No hay de que – le izo una reverencia

-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que Naruto nos interrumpiera? – pregunto

_-te amo_ – pensó Sasuke – nada importante – tomo la mano de Sakura – es mejor que entremos, ya está comenzando a refrescar

**XXXX**

Una hermosa rubia de ojos Azules caminaba por las calles de Singapur muy furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que ese pirata estuviera comprometido con una mocosa?

-Sasuke es mucho hombre para esa mocosa – las imágenes de Sasuke haciéndole el amor a esa "mocosa" como se lo hizo a ella, hicieron que sus ojos ardieran aun más de coraje - ay es un maldito…. El hecho de pensar…- siguió su camino y siguió peleándose con su mente

-Oye hermosa ¿cuánto cobras? – le pregunto un borracho

-Vete al infierno…. borracho estúpido

Entro a una cantina y visualizo la figura de una mujer, si bien ella no podía hacer nada para separar a Sasuke de su prometida, esta mujer haría todo lo imposible por hacerlo… solo quedaba la rivalidad entre ellas dos, pero viendo de otra perspectiva Sasuke no era un buen partido para ella, cuando por fin encontró su objetivo camino hacía ella.

-Tenemos un problema – la rubia tomo asiento a lado de una mujer de pelo rojo como el fuego

-¿Acaso te dije "siéntate a mi lado Ino"?- su mirada era fría y solo observaba a la rubia

-Vamos amiga no te pongas en ese plan – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Desde cuando nos decimos "amiga" una a la otra?

-Desde que Sasuke regreso y tiene una prometida... Karin

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les allá gustado, nos vemos en la próxima gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Caro… **


	19. Chapter 19

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 19**

-Si me disculpas Ino, no tengo ánimos de escuchar tu relato – se levanto y antes de retirarse Ino la detuvo

-Tú sabrás Karin… si quieres recuperar a Sasuke o perderlo-

-Lo pensare querida – se soltó del agarre de Ino y se retiro

Ino se quedo sola contemplando la bebida que había dejado Karin, tomo la copa…

-Ya veremos Karin si vas o no a tener ánimos, te conozco y vas a querer escucharme – esbozo una sonrisa y se tomo el ron

**XXXX**

Después de dar un paseo por el jardín, Sasuke la acompaño hasta la puerta de la habitación, la pelirosa se quito el abrigo de Sasuke para regresárselo

-No, quédate con él, así, si tienes frió puedes usarlo-

-Gracias – le esbozo una sonrisa

-Que tenga dulces sueños, bella señorita – tomo la mano de Sakura y la beso

-También usted, apuesto caballero – le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia el envolviendo su cintura en sus brazos, la miro a los ojos y le dio un suave y tierno pero apasionado beso.

Cuando se separaron él se perdió en su mirada, acaricio su rostro con su mano para darle una sonrisa.

-Descansa – le susurro en su oreja mientras besaba las mejillas encendidas de Sakura

-Igual tu – se le dificulto hablar, ya que estar tan cerca de él la hacía sentir nerviosa y entro a su habitación

**XXXX**

Bajo las escaleras feliz pero aparte con motivo de buscar a su segundo al mando, y ahí estaba, analizando el juego de ajedrez que había concluido hace rato con la tía Mary.

-A ti te quería ver – cruzo el pasillo de la sala y tomo asiento a su lado

-Oye lo siento yo…

-Naruto, ¿se puede saber porque siempre interrumpes los momentos en que estoy con Sakura?

-Lo siento, solo soy un ser humano que desafortunadamente esta en el momento no adecuado-

-La próxima vez que nos veas, mantén tu boca cerrada antes de hablar y date la vuelta-

-Lo haré… oye… y ¿Qué tal besa? – pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa picara

-Eso no te incumbe mi querido amigo – se levanto de la silla – estaré en el despacho, cualquier cosa avísame

-Sí, no te apures – le dijo sin prestarle atención

-descansa – salió de la habitación para entrar al despacho

**XXXX**

No podía dormir, el recuerdo del beso de Sasuke no ayudaban en nada, revivía una y otra vez las miles de sensaciones que habían causado a su cuerpo, si tan solo el supiera que lo amaba, sin tan solo él la amara, sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Abrió los ojos, se levanto de la cama y se puso su bata, salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo que conducía las escaleras, frente a sus ojos estaba la habitación con puertas rojas y velas a los lados.

Observo hacia ambos lados y espero el momento oportuno para entrar a escondidas a esa habitación, sabía que estaba mal, pero como era una chica curiosa, deseaba saber que escondían en esa habitación…. ese fue su principal error.

Camino a paso lento hasta estar frente a frente a esa puerta, sentía como su corazón latía a una velocidad incontrolable sentía como una fuerza la atrajera hacia ese lugar, giro la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación era como una especie de biblioteca, ya que había 3 bases de madera donde habían muchos libros (como si fuera una biblioteca), donde exploro la primera hilera de libros, pero, la luz de la chimenea capto su atención y camino a paso lento, llego a una sala y en frente estaba la chimenea, pero eso no fue lo que capto su atención, sino más bien el cuadro que estaba colgado y a lado de este habían dos velas blancas.

Su corazón latía muy rápido al ver la mujer del cuadro, se llevo una mano a la boca, esa mujer era… era su madre y portaba el medallón que su nana le había regalado, pero algo más le llamo la atención, su madre no estaba sola ya que tenía el brazo izquierdo recargado en el hombro de un hombre, hombre que estaba sentado en una silla tomando la mano de su madre, esto merecía una explicación y sabía perfectamente quien se la iba a darla… no pudo soportar más el impulso al ver esa imagen, ver a su madre con un hombre, ambos felices y contentos y en ese momento ya no pudo oprimir mas sus emociones y dio grito del tamaño del mundo y cayo desmayada.

Sasuke y la tía Mary a escuchar el grito de la joven dejaron de hacer sus labores y corrieron hasta estar frente a frente en la recepción.

-¿La escuchaste?- le pregunto a Sasuke

-Sí, debo verla, a lo mejor le paso algo – estaba a punto de subir las escaleras pero su tía lo detuvo

-Espera-lo detuvo la tía Mary - ¿ya viste? Las puertas rojas están abiertas- mientras señalaba la dirección de esa habitación

-Sakura, el cuadro no...

Y ambos entraron a la habitación y encontraron a una Sakura desmayada en el suelo.

Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la recostó en un sofá mientras la tía Mary iba por algo para hacerla reaccionar.

Sasuke al verla inconsciente se preocupo, dirigió su mirada al cuadro de Sara y Jiraiya Haruno y en ese instante supo lo que había pasado.

Cuando por fin logro recuperar el conocimiento Sakura observo a Sasuke, a la tía Mary y por último el cuadro de la pareja.

-¿Qué hace… -izo una pausa - un cuadro de mi madre en un lugar como este?- los miro a los dos

-Sakura escucha... -Sasuke no sabía que decir

Y de nuevo los dos se quedaron callados, mirando uno al otro y sabían que el momento de decir la verdad había llegado, mientras Sakura solo los observaba.

-Les pregunte algo- interrumpió los pensamientos de cada uno - ¿por qué no me responden? Por que se quedan callados y viéndose uno al otro, ¿Qué hace un cuadro de mi madre aquí? ¿Y quién es el sujeto con el que ella está? – les volvió a interrogar mientras señalaba ese cuadro

-Sakura… -susurro Mary - ¿quieres saber que hace un cuadro de tu madre aquí?- y por ultimo le pregunto

-Es lo que estoy preguntando ¿no?- y le respondió de inmediato

-Bueno la verdad es que... - le iba decir toda la verdad pero Sasuke la detuvo

-Tía será mejor que no le digas nada – la interrumpió Sasuke

-Sasuke, ella tiene derecho a saber de una vez la verdad – le dio la contra a su sobrino

-Así es Sasuke, tengo derecho de saber la verdad… -observo a la tía Mary – ¿Qué verdad?

-Bien, haz lo que creas correcto tía – Sasuke camino hacia la salida y las dejo solas

Estando solas la tía Mary le pidió a Sakura que tomara asiento y posteriormente ella tomo asiento a lado de ella.

-Mira Sakura, no será nada fácil decirte la verdad

-Por qué no comienzas por decirme que hace un retrato de mi madre aquí – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente

-Sara Haruno... -comenzó el relato – era una de mis mejores amigas, era una persona con un espíritu libre, pero sobre todo, era una de las mejores piratas, siempre con esa adrenalina de aventura a la hora de cada pelea….

_Flash Black_

_Éramos dos jóvenes adolescentes, siempre nos gustaba la adrenalina y más en el campo de batalla. _

_-Lista Mary, hoy es un buen día para morir…- esbozo una sonrisa _

_-Así es Sara, te veo en el infierno si caigo – le dijo con una sonrisa _

_-Lo mismo digo amiga… lo mismo digo - esbozo una sonrisa y chocaron sus espadas _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Espera… -la interrumpió - ¿me estás diciendo que mi madre era una pirata? – pregunto

-Así es Sakura, tu madre era una pirata...-

-No es cierto…. -se levanto del sofá y miro el cuadro

-¿Querías la verdad no?... bien esa es, tu madre era una pirata

-Mi madre era una mujer de sociedad que huyo de su hogar y su padre le quito el apellido y…

-¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?- pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Mi... padre

-¿Y supongo que tu "padre" no habla de ella cierto? – se cruzo de brazos

Sakura miro a la tía Mary y asintió.

-No me sorprende nada de ese hombre… ¿puedo continuar o quieres que termine?-

Después de tanto meditar Sakura le pidió la tía Mary que continuara su relato

-Por favor continua – le pidió Sakura, se acerco a ella y volvió a tomar asiento

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo… Sara Haruno era una de las piratas más conocidas por todos los mares, un día conoció a un pirata el cual se enamoro de él y se entrego por completo recuerdo que…

Flash Back

_Un día cuando Sara logro todo lo que se propuso en su vida, y sabía que la hora de retirarse de la piratería había llegado justamente con en el momento más feliz de su vida… cuando sería madre por segunda ocasión. _

_-Mary estoy embarazada – me miraba con ojos de alegría y a la vez de preocupación_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Sara? ¿Ya lo sabe?- _

_-Si lo sabe, pero me rechazo, dice que no reconocerá a su hijo – _

_Una tristeza profunda se reflejaba en sus ojos chocolate, ella esperaba poder formar una familia a lado del hombre que amaba junto con sus dos hijos_

_-Ese maldito, es un miserable ¿quieres que yo hable con él? –_

_-No Mary, deja las cosas como están, después de todo mi hijo será lo más hermoso que me ha dejado _

_Fin flash back_

-Después de eso, Sara conoció a un hombre que le ofreció todo, protección, dinero e incluso un apellido para la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, pero la única condición que él le pedía, era dejar su vida y adoptar una nueva, y así fue como ella acepto, abandono todo… su oficio, a su padre e incluso a…

_Flash Back…_

_Un día mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de los Haruno, me encontré a Sara y a Jiraiya discutiendo… ella por lo que observaba llevaba solo una maleta y detrás de ella estaba su nana, no dije nada solo me quede observando la discusión de padre e hija…._

_- Padre, entiende que mi decisión está tomada y me iré con el_

_-Si eso es lo que quieres vete, pero toma en cuenta que no solo arruinaras mi vida si no la vida de mi nieto, esa vida que llevas en tu vientre- señalo el vientre de su hija_

_ -¿Y mi vida padre? Desde que me entregue a ese pirata mi vida ha sido..._

_-Te entregaste a un hombre sin escrúpulos que querías_

_-Me entregue por amor, por eso me voy, porque no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que yo, quiero verlo alejado de todo esto y más de la vida pirata que podría llevar_

_-¿Esa es tu última palabra Sara?_

_- Si, esa es mi última palabra_

_-Bien, si es lo que deseas, vete, pero olvida que me tienes como padre y que desconoceré a ese nieto que llevas en tu vientre_

_-Adiós padre _

_Fin Flas Back _

___-yo no pude seguir por desgracia a Sara para tratar de detenerla, ya que a Jiraiya le había dado un ataque al corazón y falleció… todo eso lo vivió el pequeño Sasuke, ver a su mejor amigo y maestro morir…. Fue peor para él, al igual que Gaara… el hijo que Sara dejaba atrás…_

-¿Su hijo?... ¿mi madre tuvo un hijo y lo abandono por irse con….

-Así es Sakura, al alejarse ella de todo lo que era su mundo también lo dejo a él, por cuestiones que yo no puedo revelarte… eso, tienes que preguntárselo al hombre que le has estado llamando padre durante toda tu vida

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento, la verdad no podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa noche, miro el cuadro y contemplo la felicidad de su madre al estar al lado de su padre, el Hombre también se veía feliz pero se le hizo raro no ver a su _hermano_ en ese cuadro.

-¿Por qué Gaara no está en ese cuadro?- pregunto y la tía Mary observo el cuadro

-Porque Gaara todavía no nacía cuando se izo ese cuadro

-¿Qué paso con el… con Gaara? – bueno, si sabía la verdad lo conveniente sería nombrar a las personas cercanas por lo que eran

-Bueno, después de que Sara se fue, Jiraiya Haruno, como te dije, murió ese día, el me hizo prometer que cuidaría a Gaara como a un hijo, y que tanto él como Sasuke crecieran siendo como hermanos, les dejo como herencia a cada uno los barcos tanto de Sara cono el de él, no te voy a mentir, Gaara nunca se ha rendido en buscarte y cuando te vea será muy feliz

Hace días era la señorita Sarutobi y ahora era una Haruno, en cuyas venas corría sangre pirata y sobre todo tenía un hermano que se había dedicado toda su vida en buscarla… ¿pero por que se lo oculto su nana? Y la pregunta obligada era… ¿Quién era su verdadero padre?... y si ya la verdad estaba saliendo a flote lo indicado sería saber quién es o fue su verdadero padre.

-¿Y quién era el hombre del que se enamoro mi madre? Es decir ¿quién es mi...- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que no lograba asimilar que su padre era otro.

-Tu padre... ¿quieres saberlo?

Sakura solo asintió y espero a que hablara Mary.

-Sakura… -suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas -… el hombre del que se enamoro Sara, es decir tu verdadero padre…. Responde al nombre de Kakashi-

**Continuara… **

**Espero que les Guste el capi! Actulizare tan pronto como pueda! Se les quiere un beso! Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios **


	20. Chapter 20

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 20:**

Tu padre responde al nombre de Kakashi… tu padre responde al nombre Kakashi… Tu padre responde al nombre Kakashi

Se tapo los oídos y movía su cabeza hacia ambos lados, como si eso pudiera evitar quitarse de la mente las palabras que le había dicho la tía Mary, no había querido seguir escuchando más cuando se levanto del sofá y salió corriendo de esa habitación para irse al jardín… necesitaba un minuto de soledad, un momento para procesar y analizar toda la información que había recibido en una noche.

_Flash Back _

_-Mientes, mi padre es Asuma Sarutobi – le dijo a la tía Mary antes de salir de la habitación _

_-Si eso quieres creer… créelo Sakura… pero tu origen está aquí y corre por tus venas _

_Fin Flash Back _

Miraba desde el jardín el inmenso mar, la luna y las estrellas, aun estaba melancólica, su vida había dado en una sola noche un giro de 360°, como era posible que tanto su nana como su… el señor Sarutobi, le habían ocultado algo tan importante como lo era su origen, un origen que aun no sabía si iba aceptar o rechazar, pero por más que huyera de él, siempre iba estar presente y sobre todo lo sentiría en las venas. En cuanto regresara a Konoha tendría que aclarar ciertas cosas con el hombre que una vez llamo padre.

_Flash Back _

_-Más fuerte papi – exigía la niña que le diera un más vuelo en el columpio _

_-Si eso quieres, hay voy – y su padre cumplía su exigencia _

_Fin Flash Back _

Volvió a la realidad mientras recordaba el cuadro que había visto momentos después.

_Flash Back _

_-El hombre del que se enamoro Sara, es decir tu verdadero padre…. Responde al nombre de Kakashi _

_Fin Flash Back _

Tomo asiento en el césped, sentía un inmenso vació en su interior. Sintió unos pasos que caminaban con gracia hacía ella, sabía quién era por la fragancia masculina, y de repente se encontró con los ojos Negros de Sasuke y sentado a su lado mientras le pasaba un brazo entre sus hombros y la atraía hacia él.

Sakura recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su pirata mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir, el pirata solo se limito a secar esas lágrimas y a preguntarle…

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto en un tono de preocupación

Ella solo suspiro y alzo la cabeza para verlo frente a frente…

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando esa mujer te traiciono?

Esa pregunta decía más que mil palabras, el se había sentido engañado y traicionado por ella.

-Supongo que traicionada…

-No traicionada, si no decepcionada, durante 18 años de mi vida me hacen creer una cosa, y luego, de la noche a la mañana me entero de mi verdadera identidad, Sasuke… tu lo sabías y no me dijiste nada… ¿Por qué?-

-Sakura, no quería que te enteraras de esa manera-

-Pero de cualquier manera me iba a enterar-

-Lo sé, pero a mí no me correspondía decirte la verdad-

-Me siento vacía, siento que no soy nada – volvió a bajar la cabeza

-No digas eso – tomo la barbilla de la pelirosa y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos – eres más de lo que crees Sakura – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sasuke sabía cómo se sentía así que se levanto del césped y…

-Ven – extendió su mano hacia la chica – estoy seguro que quieres desahogarte en otro lugar

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, ese color de ojos que se había grabado a la perfección y sobre todo la hacían sentir segura, así que solo asintió, tomo la mano de Sakura y ambos salieron de la casa de la tía Mary para ir al barco.

Subieron al barco y Sakura se sorprendió al ver una mesa con velas y un par de copas y una botella, todo para dos personas.

Sasuke solo esbozo una sonrisa y ayudo a Sakura a tomar asiento, al parecer Konohamaru le había dejado todo preparado para cuando ellos llegaran, sin interrupciones hablaría tranquilamente con Sakura, sobre el pasado de ella y sobre los sentimientos que nacieron al tenerla a su lado todo este tiempo.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunto al ver que no había nadie

-Les di el día libre, deben andar en alguna cantina… ¿quieres que les hable?-

-No, no, lo que pasa es que se me izo extraño no verlos –

Sasuke sirvió en una copa vino tinto y se la entrego a Sakura y posteriormente tomo asiento, la llama de las velas se movían al compás del viento, ambos se encontraron en una mirada y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Sakura sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar de la otra parte de su parte de su pasado….

-Cuéntame de mi familia – y así fue ella quien comenzó

-Comenzare por Jiraiya Haruno – menciono con respeto el nombre del pirata ya fallecido – el fue un buen hombre al igual que un gran pirata, los motines que conseguía los daba a los más necesitados

_Flash Back _

_-Haber muchacho ¿Cuál es estribor? – pregunto el peliblanco mientras observaba a su discípulo quien tenía el timón entre sus manos _

_-Izquierda – respondió con seguridad _

_-Error – le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza – es derecha _

_-Maestro… me dolió – se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza_

_-Y te dolerá más si no pones atención… ¿Cómo llegaras a ser un buen pirata si no sabes cual es estribor? _

_Fin flash back _

Sasuke río al recordar algunos de los momentos que había vivido con su maestro, y así le contó historias de su familia, le contó la relación que había entre él y su hermano Gaara.

-Como fue el día en que ella se fue?-

Sasuke se puso tenso, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, viendo a Sara despedirse de su padre y a la vez como moría.

-Ese día perdí a un buen amigo Sakura-

Guardaron silencio por un momento, Sakura desvió su mirada al medallón, era extraño pero sabía que dé tras de él había una historia, historia que ella quería saber y así fue como pregunto por él.

-¿Cuál es el significado de este medallón?-

Esa era la otra parte de la historia que Mary no había contado a Sakura, así que le correspondía a él decirle la verdad.

-Hace mucho tiempo existió una diosa muy hermosa, llamada Tsunade, ella era capaz de volver loco a cualquier pirata…-hizo una pausa mientras tomaba un poco de vino – hubo un pirata, que cansado por la "maldad" de esa diosa hizo reunir a todos los piratas para hallar una solución….

-¿Qué solución? – pregunto interesa

-Encerrar el alma de la bella diosa en un diamante – le respondió – y así fue como puso de acuerdo a todos los piratas… solo había un problema…

-¿Qué problema? – volvió a preguntar interesada

-¿Quien se haría cargo del medallón? – Sasuke observo como Sakura tomaba entre las manos ese medallón – entonces fue cuando ese mismo pirata sugirió que tu abuelo se hiciera cargo de él, y al fallecer él, se pasaría en generación en generación, pero Jiraiya no era muy afecto a las tradiciones, el decía "las cosas se dan en el momento de vida, no cuando fallecen" así que se lo dio a Sara

-¿Y qué pasó con el cuerpo de la diosa?-

-Se dice que fue encerrado en una especie de cámara de tiempo, otros dicen que está muy bien oculto en una isla

No pregunto nada más sobre esa diosa, pero quería saber más sobre su hermano Gaara

-¿Y de Gaara que me dices?

-Bueno de él…- esbozo una sonrisa al recodar a su "hermano" como ellos se llamaban uno al otro – Es muy irritante – se echo a reír – no es broma, Gaara es un gran amigo así como un gran hermano, el está casado y tiene una hija

-¿El también es hijo de Kakashi?

-No Sakura, antes de que Sara conociera a Kakashi, ella estaba comprometida con otro pirata, hubo algo y de ese algo Gaara nació, pero ese pirata se enfrento en un duelo en alta mar y falleció… años después Sara conoció a Kakashi y ya sabes el resto

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, Sasuke se levanto y se puso a lado de Sakura, le extendió la mano y…

-¿Me concede un baile bella dama? – esbozo una sonrisa y Sasuke vio lo que más le gustaba de Sakura… sus ojos y en ellos la luna

-No sé bailar, aparte no hay música – dijo ruborizada

-No importa que no sepas bailar, todo depende de quién guié, además podemos improvisar una música

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke, caminaron hacia el centro del barco, Sasuke lentamente deslizo una mano hacía la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él, ella acomodo un brazo en el hombro del pirata, mientras que la otra estaba entrelazada con la del capitán.

Y así Sasuke comenzó a guiar a Sakura, ambos se movían al compás de una suave melodía que solo ellos mismos podían escuchar, sin dejarse de ver a los ojos uno al otro.

-Y dices que no sabes bailar – se burlo el capitán mientras sonreía

-Todo depende de quién guié capitán…. ¿Sasuke?

-Dime

-Prométeme que nunca me ocultaras nada

Sasuke la vio a los ojos y…

-Te lo prometo – mientras retiraba un mechón de la cara de Sakura

Sasuke se sentía miserable… ¿acaso le diría los verdaderos motivos por los cuales la había secuestrado en un principio? No, "eso quedo atrás" se decía así mismo, si Sai peleaba por ella, el también lo haría y pelearía el doble, ahora sabía por qué nunca trato de pelear por Karin… por que ese era amor de juventud y el amor que sentía por Sakura era distinto, pero sobre todo la deseaba en cuerpo y alma.

Sakura se recargo en el pecho de su Capitán y el a su vez recargo la cabeza en la hermosa melena Rosada de Sakura, sin dejar de bailar Sasuke supo que había llegado el momento de revelarle sus sentimiento a la chiva.

-En el jardín de mi tía… -y así comenzó, Sakura levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – antes de que nos interrumpiera el Idiota de Naruto te iba a decir…– el corazón de Sakura latía fuerte, no sabía lo que le iba a decir pero algo le decía su corazón – pero antes de que te lo diga, déjame decirte que hace diez años conocí a una mujer la cual…

-No hace falta que la menciones, se que ella te hizo daño-

-Si lo hizo, hizo un profundo dolor – tomo la mano de Sakura y la guió hasta su corazón – un dolor que había estado hace diez años y que desapareció al conocer a alguien – Sakura agacho la cabeza, no sabía si ese alguien era ella o era otra, Sasuke tomo la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos – en el transcurso de ese tiempo me volvió duro y frío, desechando todas las posibilidades de volver a amar – la acerco más a él y…- lo que le dije a Ino fue cierto – le susurro suavemente al oído – te amo Sakura Haruno, te amo como jamás creí amar a nadie, e incluso el amor que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa

-Sasuke…- dijo su nombre entre suspiros

Se acerco a sus labios y suavemente la beso, Sakura entrelazo los brazos al cuello del pirata para hacerlo más intenso, duraron así unos minutos hasta que rompieron el magnífico momento por falta de aliento, ella lo miro a los ojos y se acerco a su oído.

-Yo también siento lo mismo por ti… te amo Sasuke Uchiha…- después lo volvió a ver – el día de mi "boda", esperaba un milagro, milagro que me sacara de ese lugar y me alejara de todo, entonces, cuando iba a dar el "si" llegaste tu- acaricio su barbilla y se perdió en sus ojos Negros – con tus ojos Negros, amenazando a todos con tu arma y luego me secuestraste – se abrazo a él – y no me arrepiento el haber sido secuestrada por ti

-Seamos sinceros… – deslizo una mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha –si te hubiera preguntado… ¿señorita quiere que la secuestre? – Recordando sus primeras peleas - ¿Me habrías dicho que si?

Sakura rozo sus labios con los de Sasuke y le dijo…

-Sin duda alguna – segura de su respuesta

-Entonces señorita… -se acerco a su oído - ¿quiere que la secuestre por el resto de esta noche y el resto de nuestras vidas? – le susurro al oído

-Si… - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir ya que Sasuke la beso

El beso cambio de otro color, la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al mismo camarote donde la había hospedado, abrió la puerta con una mano y luego la cerro con llave. La dejo en suelo sin dejarla de basar y con sus manos expertas comenzó a desatar los nudos de su vestido, que a su vez este se desliaba sobre la piel sedosa de Sakura revelando su escultural figura.

Sasuke se maravillo al ver la piel sedosa de la peli rosa, la acerco un poco más a él y la beso, descendiendo por la delicada curva de su cuello, hasta detenerse para besar un pezón de sus pechos, deslizo su suave lengua por el pezón de Sakura para saborearlo, trazando círculos alrededor de él, mientras que con su mano estimulaba el otro, Sakura arqueo la espalda, sintiendo miles de descargas en todo su cuerpo, nunca pensó que un hombre como él pudiera provocarle tan encantadora tortura a su cuerpo.

Aturdida por los besos, Sakura se debatía entre apartarlo de ella o acercarlo más, pero el placer que sentía al tener el cuerpo cálido de Sasuke junto al de ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

La volvió a tomar entre sus brazos y la llevo a hasta la cama, donde el comenzó a desnudarse, en ese momento ella lo extraño, pero se alivio cuando sintió que el regresaba a ella. El sabía que debía ir lento, enamorando a Sakura con sus besos, caricias.

-_Lento… ve lento_– pensó mientras la miraba a los ojos, y sintió Sakura tensarse – no tienes que temer, hacer el amor puede ser tan placentero como un quiera – la beso en el cuello

-Pero…- su corazón estaba a punto de explotar por el placer tan tormentoso que causaba ese pirata en ella- no sé nada de esto ^

-No te preocupes, relájate... – y la volvió a besar hasta hacerla perder el control – abre las piernas- le susurro y ella perdida ante el deseo lo hizo.

Con su miembro erecto acariciaba los labios femeninos de Sakura incitándolos a abrirlos, ella al sentirlo otra oleada de hermosas corrientes de placer recorrieron su cuerpo, cegada por el placer Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke, en ese instante él supo que Sakura no sabía ni quién era, se acerco a ella y la beso para susurrarle al oído…

-Te amo…- y así la penetraba de un solo golpe, desojado los pétalos de la flor virginal de Sakura.

Permaneció inmóvil unos minutos, esperando a que Sakura se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación, y así, al ritmo de las olas se movía dentro del cuerpo de Sakura, quien arqueaba la espalda al sentir esa nueva experiencia, no supo en qué momento enredo sus piernas en la espalda de Sasuke e imitaba los mismos movimientos de su pirata. La habitación era como estar en un concierto, solo se escuchaban los gemidos de aquellos dos amantes, amantes que eran uno solo esa noche.

De pronto una corriente aun más electrizarte se acumulaba en el cuerpo de Sakura y era concentrada en un solo punto y esas descargas eran liberaran por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la pelirosa gritara de placer, Sasuke supo que había llegado a su primer orgasmo así que aumento el ritmo y poco después derramo todo lo que era en el interior de Sakura. Sin abandonar su húmeda calidez, giro sobre la cama junto con Sakura.

-Te amo- beso la melena de su amada

-Y yo a ti- deslizo su mano sobre el pecho de Sakura

Y así ambos cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**XXXX**

La tía Mary estaba en la cocina tomando una taza de café, mientras le daba un trago, Naruto tomo asiento a lado de ella.

-¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sakura? – pregunto el segundo al mando

-Escaparon de ti para estar solos - le dijo Mary mientras se reía

-Muy graciosa tía - ¬¬ - ¿así que están solos, eh? – pregunto con una mirada picara

-Así es, así que no los esperes esta noche – se levanto de la silla- buenas noches- y salió de la cocina para irse a su habitación

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les alla gustado la conti! Y muchas gracias por los comentarios! Espero sus comentarios se les quiere un beso!**

**Caro…**


	21. Chapter 21

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 21**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y sintió una piel suave y tersa a lado de él. Observo a la mujer que dormía a su lado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y con sus dedos acariciaba la espalda de Sakura. Al sentirlo la muchacha abrió los ojos y ahí estaba su pirata, regalándole una sonrisa a la cual ella respondió.

-Buenos días… ¿Cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto Sasuke mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-Bien… -sonrojada y apenada por lo que paso la noche anterior – se que una joven no debe ser tan atrevida…-

Sasuke sabía por donde quería llegar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y el pelinegro de nuevo la beso pero en los labios.

-Escucha…- le dijo susurrando – pase lo que pase, si lo de anoche tiene consecuencias a futuro – deslizo su mano hasta el vientre de Sakura – quiero que sepas, que te amo y que siempre voy a estar a tu lado

Sakura no tuvo palabras para responderle a Sasuke, con esas palabras que él le dijo la hacían sentir segura, de recargo en su pecho y respiro el aroma de su pirata.

Y no soporto la tentación de volver a besar y hacerla suya una vez más.

**XXXX**

Ese día se encontraban en la casa de la tía Mary comiendo, nadie hablaba, Naruto los observaba con una mirada inquisidora.

-¿Como amanecieron el día de hoy? – pregunto Naruto mientras sonreirá divertido

Sakura se sonrojo por la pregunta de Naruto, Sasuke le dio una mirada asesina y Mary le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa obligándolo a callar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver la reacción de segundo al mando.

_-¿Dónde está mi tía? _

Se escuchaba una voz desde el recibidor, voz que 3 de los 4 integrantes conocían muy bien. La hora de que Sakura conociera a su hermano había llegado, Mary se levanto de la mesa y fue al encuentro de Gaara.

_-Querido – dijo Mary mientras le daba un abrazo_

_-Tía, cuánto tiempo – la brazo con fuerza – ya te extrañaba mucho_

_-Igual que yo ¿Cómo esta Matsuri y Karura? _

_-Esas dos mujeres son insoportables como siempre – bromeo –no, ellas están bien, te extrañan mucho- _

En el comedor, Sakura no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y ponerse nerviosa, Sasuke lo noto y tomo su mano.

-tranquila, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano

-Lo sé, pero tú no ignorabas que tienes un hermano al cual no conoces

-tienes razón – esbozo una sonrisa

**XXXX**

-Ven hijo, quiero presentarte a alguien – tomo la mano de Gaara

-con que no sea una chica guapa todo está bien, ya estoy casado tía y no quiero que Matsuri me mate – volvió a bromear

Entraban al recibidor, Sasuke y Gaara se miraron a los ojos.

-Hermano – dijo Gaara con una sonrisa

-Hermano- se levanto Sasuke de su silla y camino hacia él y se dieron un abrazo de hermandad- te vez fatal – bromeo Sasuke

-pues si lo fatal es la felicidad si estoy fatal, pero tú te vez peor que fatal

Rieron ambos de nuevo, de pronto Gaara desvió la mirada hacia la joven que estaba sentada en una de las sillas. Sus ojos, su pelo, su cara, toda ella era parecida a una de las tres mujeres que más ah amado en su vida… su madre.

-Tu…-dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a su "hermano"

Mary camino hacia el comedor y se puso atrás de Sakura y tomo sus hombros, con motivo de calmarla.

-Gaara… - susurro Mary – ella es Sakura… la hermana que siempre has buscado

Gaara observo a Sakura, después a Mary y por último a Sasuke, quien el solo asintió. Gaara camino a paso lento hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, pero su hermano le transmitía una paz que no se pudo explicar, el tenía el pelo rojo Con unos ojos aguamarina, supuso que tenía que parecerse a su padre por qué no tenía nada de su madre. Se levanto de la silla y llego al encuentro de su hermano.

-Hola- fue lo único que pudo decir

Pero en cambio Gaara, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con tanta fuerza, había pasado 18 años de su vida buscando a su madre y hermano… no, corrección, hermana, y ahora sentía su vida completa, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos.

-Disculpa- aflojo un poco el abrazo al darse cuenta que Sakura no podría respirar, la miro a los ojos Jade – los mismos ojos de Sara Haruno-

-Bueno, nosotros los dejamos para que hablen- dijo Mary mientras les hacia una señal a Naruto y Sasuke de abandonar el comedor, los tres salieron y Mary cerró las puertas del comedor para que los hermanos pudieran hablar.

Al salir del comedor Sasuke quiso abrir la puerta del comedor para entrar pero la tía Mary se le impidió.

-No hijo, déjalos que hablen

-Pero quiero estar con Sakura

-Lo sé, pero ellos han pasado 18 años sin verse… ¿no crees que es justo que tengan algo de privacidad?

Sasuke la vio a los ojos y asintió.

-se que estas preocupado por ella – Mary tomo el brazo de su sobrino mientras iban a la sala – pero Gaara es su hermano y no creo que le haga nada

-No me hagas caso tía, a lo mejor tengo celos

-sabias que los celos vienen de familia?

-¿Cómo? – dijo confundido mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Sí, tu padre era igual de celoso con Mikoto

-Bueno que te puedo decir, mi madre era bella

-Al igual que Sakura

-Si… al igual que Sakura – suspiro al recordar los ojos de la joven

**XXXX**

En el comedor, Sakura y Gaara se estudiaban con la mirada. Gaara había esperado toda su vida en encontrar a su madre y hermana y ahora no sabía cómo dirigirse a ella.

-_Es idéntica a mi madre_- se decía en su fuero interior – _¿Qué le digo? He esperado 18 años y ahora que tengo a mi hermana cerca… no sé qué decirle_– seguía pensando mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermana

-_Como me dirigió a él, he crecido ignorando mi pasado y ahora que lo sé, y que tengo un hermano que está cerca de mí, no sé cómo dirigirme a él_– ella pensaba lo mismo que el –_No se parece a mi madre seguro que es como su padre_– y ella también le regalo una sonrisa

-Escucha no se...- se unieron los dos al unísono y ambos rieron

-Dilo tu primero – le dijo Gaara

-No, tu primero – Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Bueno… - tomo las delicadas manos de Sakura y…- escucha, no sé cómo dirigirme hacia ti, he pasado 18 años de mi vida buscando a mi madre y a mi… -observo a Sakura -… a mi hermana y no encuentro las palabras adecuadas

-Lo mismo me pasa – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa – pero por qué no comenzamos por conocernos – observo a su hermano y el asintió

**XXXX**

Las horas transcurrieron con lenta agonía para Sasuke, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras observaba el reloj de pared. Mary simplemente lo observaba pasar de un lado a otro.

-Si sigues así terminaras por hacer un hoyo en mi sala y no quiero eso

-Lo siento tía, estoy nervioso – respondió mientras seguía con su rutina

**XXXX**

Kagome escuchaba los relatos de Gaara con mucha atención, en verdad se sentía feliz por saber que tenía un hermano, sin duda al pasar el tiempo lograrían recuperar el tiempo perdido por culpa del destino.

-Como esta nuestra madre? – pregunto Gaara

Sakura había omitido hablar de su madre ya que no sabía como Gaara iba a tomar la noticia de que ella había fallecido justamente el día en que ella nació.

-Gaara…- tomo aire, aunque Sakura se debatía entre decirle y no decirle Gaara termino por ella

-¿Murió verdad?

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos lo miro a los ojos y asintió

-Justamente el día de mi nacimiento

Gaara la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras la trata de tranquilizar.

-No llores – le limpio las lagrimas

-Es que la extraño sin ni siquiera conocerla

-yo te extrañe a ti sin conocerte – esto le arrebato una sonrisa a Sakura – sabes… tienes la misma sonrisa que ella

-Como era ella?

-Hay Sara, Sara era una mujer muy inquieta como decía nuestro abuelo – sonrió – era una buena mujer, una gran madre…. Sabes, amaba todo lo que era

-porque si amaba todo esto… ¿Por qué se alejo?

La expresión de Gaara cambio, sabía que había un solo hombre que cambio la vida de Sara, un solo hombre que la obligo a tomar esa decisión un solo hombre que conocía su rostro pero que nunca lo encontró en su intento de búsqueda. Y así siguieron platicando. Kagome le había contado el relato de cómo había terminado en Singapur, con la tía Mary Y Sasuke.

-Así que el muy maldito te secuestro? – pregunto divertido y esbozando una sonrisa recordando lo testarudo que era su hermano

-Si…- dijo ruborizada - y debo agradecerle por eso, ya que no me quería casarme

-y… ¿hay algo entre ustedes dos?-la miro a los ojos logrando que Sakura se sonrojara – hermanita… esas manchitas rosadas me dicen que si hay algo-

¿Qué si había algo entre ellos dos?, había más que algo entre Sasuke y ella, pero no le podía decir a su hermano lo que paso entre ellos.

-Bueno… de que hay algo… hay algo – acepto al final

**XXXX**

Muy bien, a Sasuke se le había acabado la paciencia y decidió entrar al comedor.

-Lo siento por interrumpir – se disculpo Sasuke

-No te preocupes – Gaara observo por última vez a Kagome – te veré luego pequeña –y le dio un beso en la frente, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia Sasuke y le susurro al oído – si le haces algo, olvidare que crecimos como hermanos y te destrozare con mis manos

-descuida que no haré eso – le respondió con el mismo tono

-más te vale –le dio un abrazo y salió del comedor

**XXXX**

_Su vida había pasado de una mujer enamorada de un pirata a esposa de un hombre que no amaba… y pensar que solo lo iba a soportar dos malditos años… la relación de ella y Sai cada vez empeoraba cada día._

_-Ya llegue – aviso Sai mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y se recostaba en el sofá _

_-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto amable _

_-Bien – la miro de arriba abajo, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia ella donde la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello _

_-Sai no tengo ganas de hacerlo… - trato de separarse pero este solo apretó más el abrazo _

_-Y eso que… yo no te pregunte si tenías ganas – la tomo entre sus brazos ferozmente y la llevo hasta la habitación donde la dejo caer de una manera salvaje a la cama _

_-Ya te dije que…- trato de decirle de nuevo pero el cerro sus labios con un dedo _

_-Y yo te dije que no me importa, te prometí el día que nos casamos que tu vida iba a ser un infierno a lado mío – se miraron intensamente a los ojos – y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas –retiro un mechón de su pelo- querida esposa – y así la desvestía para poseerla de una manera en la que el solo se pudiera sentir satisfecho _

_Así era cada noche, ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Se preguntaba ella, si tan solo hubiera salido corriendo ese día de la iglesia y hubiera corrido siguiendo el camino de Sasuke tal vez su vida habría sido distinta… pero él hubiera no existe… y nunca existirá_

_Después de dos años en los que ambos se gritaban y soportaban las humillaciones del uno al otro por fin era el día en que serian liberados, Sai se las había ingeniado para dejar sin nada Karin y así fue, ella se iría en busca de Sasuke y mientras tanto Sai saborearía las mieles de su nuevo rango. _

_-Por fin somos liberados quería ex esposa – dijo el comodoro _

_-Sí, y nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz maldito imbécil _

_-Vaya… después de casados aun me insultas – dijo en tono sarcástico _

_-Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho _

_-Bueno, en tal caso esta es la despedida, espero que tengas suerte en lo que estas planeando, aunque si fuera tu, yo no buscaría a ese pirata – aconsejo _

_-Como sabes que tengo planeado eso _

_-Te conozco más de lo que piensas, pero bueno me retiro… tal vez algún día no muy lejano otra ocupe tu lugar – esbozo una sonrisa y se retiro del lugar _

_Llevaba justamente diez años sin verlo y su último lugar de poder encontrarlo era precisamente en Singapur, no tuvo éxito en su búsqueda y el poco dinero que había ahorrado mientras era esposa de Sai se le fue agotando hasta que conoció a su rival Ino y le busco un "trabajo". _

Y ahí había estado ella, sentada a su lado y diciéndole que había regresado y no solo si no con una mujer que según él era su prometida. Lo primero que hizo fue haberse levantado de su silla y dejarla sola no tenía intenciones de escucharla, pero al pasar el día su curiosidad fue más grande y en la menor oportunidad que tuvo pesco a Ino para que esta le diera la información que necesitaba.

-¿Qué sabes de esa prometida? – pregunto interesada Karin

-No mucho, pero la "Prometida" como él dijo, a comparación de ti o de mi no es más que una mocosa de 18 años a lo mucho – tomo un trago de ron que había en una copa

-La dejara – dijo confiada – Sasuke no es hombre de una sola mujer

-¿Y si no la deja Karin?

-Tendré que intervenir – esbozo una sonrisa – recuperar lo que es mío

-Oye, se te olvida que también estoy yo

-No se me olvida, pero primero me desharé del más débil y luego de ti... aunque no eres competencia fuerte

-Escucha...

-No, escúchame tú a mí, llevo ocho años buscándolo, y ahora que por fin lo tengo a mi alcance no pienso perderlo

-Pero… falta ver si yo quiero entrar en la pelea

-¿entonces por qué te apuntas después de la prometida?

-Quería ver tu reacción – esbozo una sonrisa – sabes, me di cuenta que Sasuke ya no es mi tipo, y si quieres te puedo ayudar

-Como me ayudarías?

-Bueno...- rolo los ojos de derecha a izquierda – conozco a una persona...

-Aja, te escucho

-ella prepara las pócimas más extrañas que te puedas imaginar...

**Continuara…**

**Holaaa! Pues otro capi de esta historia, espero que les alla gustado! Y espero sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por leerla y los comentarios que dejan se les quiere, hasta la próxima! **

**Caro…**


	22. Chapter 22

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 22**

-¿Una bruja? – La interrumpió con el entrecejo arrugado – te creía inteligente, pero veo que eres una ignorante-

-No es ignorancia querida, también pensaba lo mismo que tu hasta que lo comprobé por mí misma, esta mujer es de armas tomar y sabe lo que uno necesita, es capaz de revivir hasta un muerto - Ino observo a Karin con ojos fríos

-No creo en esas cosas – mantuvo su misma postura

-Pues si piensas seguir así, a este paso perderás para siempre a Sasuke sin la posibilidad de recuperarlo-

El semblante de Karin cambio, había que arriesgarse con tal de recuperar al hombre que amaba, no iba a permitir que una "mocosa" como la había llamado Ino se lo arrebatara así de las manos.

-¿Y donde la encuentro? – pregunto más interesada

-Lejos de aquí, por donde terminan los acantilados...

-¿Y cómo me dirijo a ella?

-Su nombre es Urasue, pero si te pregunta quién te hablo de ella solo dile que lo escuchaste de alguien... solo eso

-Gracias por la información

-Siempre es un placer ayudar a las amigas - esbozo una sonrisa

-Dirás… socias

-Por las socias - levanto una copa de ron y la estrecho con la de Karin

-Por que obtenga lo que más quiero en este mundo - así ambas bebieron al mismo tiempo un trago de ron

**XXXX**

Estaba sentado en la arena mientras observaba el inmenso mar y el movimiento de las olas, el sol le quemaba pero eso no le importo, si tenía que esperar ese barco lo haría todo el día si fuera necesario.

Una fresca brisa salina acaricio su rostro y aspiro el aroma a sal, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a ver ese navío aproximarse con mucha velocidad hacía el.

El barco que detuvo y observo como los tripulantes bajaban algunos botes al mar, se subieron unos cuantos y comenzaron a remar hasta tierra, por fin, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, se levanto de la arena y camino hacia el de mayor rango.

-Creí que no iban a venir por mí – se quejo

-Es difícil seguirte los pasos…. ¿Lo tienes?-

-¿Acaso me ves con él? – levanto los brazos hasta la altura de su cabeza

-No puedo creer que contrate a gente tan incompetente como tú… – negó con la cabeza - ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubrieran?

-Oye… no tengo la culpa que su segundo al mando este al pendiente de todo-

-Pero tu trabajo era sencillo, como quitarle un dulce a un niño

-Hice mi trabajo, te guiaba hacia el navío

-Pero no obtuviste la estrella- izo una pausa - escucha Kabuto, quiero ese medallón y no sé cómo le vas hacer pero te infiltraras de nuevo y robaras el medallón junto con la joven-

-Lo que ordene el heredero maldito – izo una reverencia

-No me llames así-

-Lo siento, capitán Orochimaru-

-¿Qué rumbo tomaron después de que te abandonaron aquí?-

-A lo que escuche se iban a dirigir a Singapur-

-Pues… a Singapur iremos y no me iré sin tenerla a ella y ese medallón

Ambos regresaron a los botes y subieron al barco… su próximo destino seria Singapur

**XXXX**

Y así fue como Karin fue hasta donde le dijo Ino donde encontrar a esa bruja.

Paso por los acantilados y al terminar vio una pequeña cabaña derrumbándose con el paso del tiempo, camino lentamente y pudo ver a una anciana sentada en una silla, su pelo era largo y blanco, ojos grandes acompañados de una nariz grande.

-Alto – le dijo la anciana antes de que Karin se acercara lo suficientemente a ella - ¿qué deseas?

-Quiero ver a la bruja Urasue – respondió algo nerviosa más no intimidada

-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ella? – la volvió a interrogar

-Necesito… necesito pedirle un favor ¿se encuentra o no?-

-Eso depende

-¿Depende de qué?-

-De quien te haya hablado de ella-

-Nadie lo hizo, solo lo escuche-

La bruja Urasue la miro de arriba abajo, luego se levanto de su silla y abrió la puerta de su cabaña.

-Entra – le izo seña de que avanzara

Al entrar a la casa le dio un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, en el interior de la cabaña había aves muertas colgadas del techo de pies a cabeza, solo tenía un cuarto y en el centro de la casa había una mesa de madera con dos silla, se sorprendió que en el suelo estaba dibujado un circulo y en el interior estaba dibujada una estrella de 5 picos con dibujos extraños que ni ella misma entendía, cielos esta bruja en realidad era de temer.

-Bien, toma asiento – le indico una de las sillas

Karin asintió y tomo asiento en una y la bruja urasue en la otra.

-Muy bien, ¿qué servicio puedo ofrecerte?-

Karin no pronunciaba ninguna palabra y solo se preguntaba _¿habré hecho bien el llegar aquí?_

-Escucha cariño, la mayoría de las personas que vienen aquí no solamente vienen a curiosear...-

-Le aseguro que no vine a eso-

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué servicio puedo darte?... vamos dilo con confianza, todo lo que digas y hagamos será guardado por la vieja Urasue-

-Muy bien – se animo – Hay un hombre...

-Quieres que se enamore de ti? – pregunto urasue y Karin asintió – pero no hay problema, eres bonita, de seguro cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ti a primera vista

-Lo que pasa, es que ese hombre ya estaba enamorado de mí, y ahora quiero recuperarlo pero me encuentro con un obstáculo

-Ah, ¿tiene novia?-

-Prometida-

-Muy bien – se levanto de su asiento y fue hasta su habitación, donde llego a un baúl, lo abrió y saco un cofre de color café, lo abrió, y el guardaba 3 frascos de distintos colores, verde, amarillo y rojo.

-¿Qué... qué es eso? – pregunto

-Es mi elipsis del amor, mi nueva pócima, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta... ¿estás dispuesta a seguir con esto o no?

Karin se limito a asentir y Urasue le entrego el cofre, la pelirroja pudo contemplar los tres frascos con líquidos de colores

-Muy bien, aquí las instrucción – Karin la miro y le puso atención- Primero le darás el Frasco Verde: embrutece al hombre, luego el segundo que es el Frasco Amarillo: enamora al hombre y lo hace tu prisionero y por último el Frasco Rojo: hace que el hombre cumpla todos tus deseos

-¿Me los tengo que tomar yo?

-No cariño, se los tienes que dar a tomar al hombre que quieres, uno por día a las 12:00 en punto de la madrugada, puedes mezclarlas con cualquier bebida, desde ron hasta agua, ya que al momento de disolverse se torna transparente, pero... si no toma uno a la hora exacta o por milésimas de segundos la pócima no servirá y el hechizo se revertirá

Karin observo de nuevo los frascos y cerro el cofre.

-Ahora... no hemos hablado de mi pago-

-¿Cuánto es? – saco su monedero y comenzó a sacar un par de monedas a lo urasue se ataco de la risa

-Normalmente no permito que las personas me paguen antes de ver los resultados

-Así que no te pagare hasta ver que el hombre que deseo regrese a mi lado?

Urasue asintió moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo

-Así es cariño, pero recuerda... no sabes nada de mí-

Karin asintió y se retiro, estaba lista para armar un plan y así lograr que Sasuke tomara las 3 pócimas... pero ¿lo lograría?

**Continuara… **

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado! Espero sus comentarios a ver qué tal! Ya las cosas van a empezar a ponerse feas créanme! Estoy trabajando en una neva adaptación! De la misma autora, también es de época, espero que les guste muy pronto les traeré el primer capi! Un beso se les quiere! **

**Caro…**


	23. Chapter 23

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 23**

Konohamaru y Shikamaru estaban de guardia en el barco, uno estaba sentado en una banca de madera mientras que Shikamaru estaba completamente aburrido

-Oye Konohamaru ¿te molestaría si te dejara solo?

-Porque lo dices-

-Es que quiero ir a tomar a un bar, no te molestaría?

-Por supuesto que no, ve, no hay problema yo me hago cargo de todo

-De acuerdo

Y así Shikamaru bajo del navío y fue a una cantina. Ino al verlo no perdió la oportunidad y se acerco a él con el propósito de sacarle información sobre la "prometida" de Sasuke

-¿Por qué tan solito? – le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

-Siempre he sido así-

-¿Te importa si te hago compañía?-

-Por supuesto que no-

Ino pidió una botella de ron y así ambos brindaban y brindaban pero Ino para no terminar emborrachándose solo le daba ligeros tragos a su copa, mientras que Shikamaru se las tomaba como si fuera un vaso de agua. Media hora después al verlo ebrio decidió que era el momento de actuar.

-Y dime… la chica que venía acompañando a Sasuke es su prometida?-

-Por supuesto que no, es prometida de un hombre llamado Sai, se llama Sakura Sarutobi y es hija del Gobernador de Konoha

-¿Y por qué esta con él? – le ofreció otra copa de ron a lo que Shikamaru la acepto

-Sasuke la secuestro con el único propósito de vengarse de Sai, ya que él le había quitado anteriormente una novia-

-¿Y quién era esa novia?-

-Su nombre era Karin-

Karin, así que ella tuvo algo que ver con otro hombre, eso ella no lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era de que su amiga se iba a poner feliz con la información que le saco a Shikamaru.

Se levanto de la silla al ver que el hombre se había quedado completamente dormido y le dijo a un hombre que trabajaba en ese lugar que lo llevara de regreso a su barco. En ese momento fue cuando vio a Karin entrar al bar.

Había salido de la cabaña de la bruja Urasue con el cofre en sus manos, mientras repasaba una y otra vez las instrucciones que se la habían dado. Llego al bar y fue interceptada por Ino.

-¿La viste? – le pregunto mientras entraban a una habitación

-Así es – Karin dejo el cofre en su mesita de noche, mientras que Ino la observaba

-¿Que te dijo?

-Me dio unas pócimas para dárselas a Sasuke, solo tengo que ver el modo de cómo dárselas-

-No te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo, ahora toma asiento que tengo que contarte algo-

Karin se sentó en la cama mientras la rubia tomaba asiento en una silla.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-¿Conoces a un tal Sai?

¿Que si conocía a Sai? Claro que lo conocía, paso dos años de su vida atada a ese hombre que no amaba.

-¿Quien te hablo de? – enarco una ceja

-A no responde mi pregunta-

-Es mi ex esposo – confeso – pero… ¿qué tiene que ver él en esto?-

-Bueno, uno de los Hombres de Sasuke estuvo aquí hace un momento y como veras no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad, así que lo embriague y le saque información de esa prometida-

-¿Que información? – pregunto interesada

Ino esbozo una sonrisa mientras preparaba las palabras que sabían iban a poner alegre a Karin.

-Se llama Sakura, es Hija de un tal Gobernador Sarutobi… pero la mejor parte es esta y sé que te va a encantar – hizo una pausa y la espera mato a Karin – esa mocosa no es prometida de Sasuke, la secuestro el día de su boda-

Esa noticia le daba esperanzas a Karin, esperanzas de poder recuperar al hombre que según ella amaba.

-Así que no es su prometida – esbozo una sonrisa

-No, tal párese que prometida de otro hombre…

Y con eso Karin armo las piezas del rompecabezas y lo dedujo todo.

-Es la prometida de Sai – término por Ino

-Así es-

-Pero…

Se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y llego a la conclusión de que Sasuke había secuestrado a esa mocosa con solo un propósito… vengarse de Sai.

-Así que para eso la quiere – dijo en voz alta pero más bien lo dijo para ella

-¿Para que la quiere? – pregunto la rubia

-Necesito estar un momento a solas – se levanto de la cama e hizo salir a Ino

Una vez estando sola ahora si hablaba para ella misma.

-Por eso la secuestro, quiere vengarse de Sai por medio de ella, entonces no la ama – esbozo una sonrisa a la idea que se generaba en su mente – pero, de todos modos debo darle las pócimas, mujer precavida vale por dos

**XXXX**

Estaban reunidos en la sala. Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara estaban platicando de los viejos tiempos mientras tomaban algo de ron. Mary y Naruto se encontraban alejados de ellos en un partido muy intenso de damas chinas.

-Que época – dijo Gaara – recuerdo una vez, que Sasuke y yo estábamos muy aburridos, hacía mucho calor ese día y se nos ocurrió lanzarnos desde la plancha del barco al mar, y en eso decidimos tirarnos los dos al mismo tiempo, pero al momento de saltar rompimos la tabla y el abuelo estaba…- hizo una mueca – hecho una furia

-Sí recuerdo ese día, y más la regañón que nos dio – intervino Sasuke – nos dijo que eso no era para jugar y nos obligo a limpiar su barco por una semana y también a reparar la plancha

-Pero fueron buenos tiempos, te acuerdas cuando mi mama y la tía Mary nos hacían un rico pastel con chocolate, que te comías a regañadientes

-Como olvidarlo, Siempre les decía que odiaba el dulce, aun así me decían que los niños tenían que comerlos, a pesar de todos los mejores años fueron esos, los de la infancia-

-Si tienes toda la razón- dijo Gaara

Sakura observaba como se llevaban Sasuke y su hermano, y le dio algo de nostalgia, nostalgia ya que ella hubiera formado parte de esas épocas si su madre no hubiera aceptado irse con el que le llamaba padre.

-¿Y las mujeres? – pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa al ver los rostros de los dos capitanes – ¿Cuantas tuvieron cada uno?

-Bueno hermana que te puedo decir, son lo más hermoso de esta vida – dijo Gaara – este – señalo a Sasuke – siempre fue el más mujeriego de los dos, su primera novia fue a los 5 años

-Oye yo tampoco fui tan mujeriego, tu también lo fuiste, que me dices de Deisy, Eri, Alejandra, Mariana, Victoria… Y un sin fin de nombres

-Ah y tú qué me dices de Ino, Lucy, Rosa, Alice, Lorena, también Alejandra, Deisy y Eri pasaron por ti eh… ¿quieres que le siga Sasuke?

-Bueno que te puedo decir…. Ellas se dieron cuenta que era más guapo que tu-

-Presumido – dijo Gaara mientras le lanzaba un cojín y Sasuke lo esquivaba – pero lo cierto es hermanita, que esas mujeres forman parte de nuestro pasado, yo por ejemplo ahora solo tengo 2 hermosas mujeres esperándome en casa, mi esposa Matsuri y mi hija Karura…. Que un día de estos te las presentare-

-Bueno en algo tienes razón – dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la miraba a los ojos – esas mujeres ahora forman parte del pasado – se lo dijo mas a Sakura que a Gaara – y la única que importa es la del presente y del futuro – y sin pensarlo la beso en los labios sin importar que estuviera presente el hermano mayor

-Oigan más respeto – los interrumpió Gaara – que todavía no te he dicho que puedes pretender a mi hermana eh… aun no he dado mi consentimiento

-Creo que eso le corresponde a la dama, no al hermano o al padre – dijo Sasuke

-Tú qué dices Sakura…. no te conviene la verdad – dijo Gaara mientras veía a su hermana y le hacía gestos divertidos

-Creo que lo pensare seriamente, aunque ya sabes mi respuesta – observo a Sasuke

La tía Mary y Naruto jugaban a damas chinas, Naruto observaba el tablero mientras pensaba una estrategia en cómo iba a comer una de las piezas de Mary sin que ella se lo comiera a él.

-Naruto mueve ya – se quejo la tía al ver que Naruto no movía ninguna pieza

-Estoy pensando tía – estaba analizando su próximo movimiento – debo analizar mi jugada para atacarte

-¿Y desde cuando piensas? – se arranco a reír mientras veía las muecas que hacia Naruto

-Muy bien – tomo una pieza del juego y la movió – te comí tía – le dio una sonrisa – quien es el bueno en este juego – se burlo

-Ay Naruto, no cabe duda que haces las cosas sin pensar, observa y veras – la tía Mary tomo una pieza del juego y le hizo un doblete convirtiéndose en reina – doblete, ahora quien es el bueno en este juego – y se arranco a reír al ver como Naruto le lanzaba una mirada

-Tramposa – la acuso

-Eso te pasa por "pensar"-

**XXXX**

En otro navío. El capitán contemplaba una y otra vez el mensaje que había llegado en una botella.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo? – pregunto Gai, su segundo al mando

-Tú sabes porque lo estoy – dijo aun mirando el papel

-Oye Kakashi, es un simple mensaje, debes pensar que pude haber la posibilidad de que ella esté viva y haya regresado o que solo se trata de una mala broma-

-Lo sé Gai, es solo que me trae recuerdos no tan agradables-

-Ambos sabemos por qué dejaste a Sara, lo hiciste para hacerle un favor a Jiraiya-

-Si lo sé – suspiro – cambia el curso, quiero ir a Singapur a visitar a una vieja amiga

-¿A Mary? – pregunto

-Si, a ella, quiero mostrarle esto – observo a su segundo al manado y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se levanto de donde estaba – me iré a descansar, cualquier cosa me avisas

-Tú ve tranquilo-

Kakashi asintió y se retiro a su camarote. Una vez estando adentro se dejo caer en su cama con la vista al techo, recordó que en ese mismo camarote hizo suya por primera vez y muchas otras noches al único amor de su vida… a Sara.

-Sara – pronuncio su nombre profunda tristeza – han pasado 18 años y aun sigues presente en mi, espero encontrarte con vida, para poderte explicar mis razones, razones por las cuales no acepte mi paternidad en ese tiempo y decirte cuanto te amo – cerro sus ojos y se sumergió en sus sueños.

**Continuara… **

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi espero que les alla gustado, Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios se les quiere **

**Caro…**


	24. Chapter 24

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__El final de este capítulo puede causar rabia para los lectores por favor dejen sus amenazas de muerte en los comentarios que yo se las hare llegar a la autora, jajajaja! _

_Bien apartir de este capi las cosas se pondrán feas pero ya saben no todo es color de rosa jejeje! Espero que les guste el capi y muchísimas gracias a los que comentan se les quiere! _

**Capitulo 24**

-Bueno hermanita debo regresar a Estambul, pero prometo regresar pronto – se despedía Gaara de su hermana mientras la abrazaba fuerte – ¿segura que no quieres ir conmigo? -

-No, aquí estaré bien, salúdame a Matsuri y a mi… sobrina Karura – dijo Kagome dándole una sonrisa a su hermano

-Bien, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacerte cambiar de parecer – ella negó con la cabeza- Cuídala bien – se dirigió a Sasuke – es un gran tesoro

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien aquí – dijo Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura

-Bueno cualquier cosa estamos en contacto-

Se despidió por última vez de todos y partió hacia su barco.

**Esa Noche…**

Estaba en el balcón de su habitación contemplando la luna llena, esbozo una sonrisa al pensar en su amado pirata. Entro a la habitación y tomo su bata, acto seguido salió de la habitación y lo busco en el único lugar donde podría estar… en el despacho, giro la perilla y abrió la puerta cerrándola con llave tras de ella, y ahí estaba, no se había percatado de su presencia, camino lentamente hacia él y tomo asiento arriba del escritorio.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Veo unos mapas – le respondió la sonrisa

-Siempre hace lo mismo capitán, ¿no le aburre?-

-No – dijo divertido

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que deje de ver los mapas y me preste atención?

Sasuke observo a Sakura, se levanto de la silla y le dio un tierno beso.

-No tienes que hacer nada, ya lo has hecho-

La tomo por la cintura y la deslizo por el borde del escritorio hasta la altura de el

-Dios, pero… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho de ti? – sonrió

-Me has seducido capitán – le devolvió la sonrisa

Beso su cuello mientras las manos expertas de Sasuke desabrochaban cada botón de la bata de Sakura, esta se deslizo por todo el cuerpo hasta detenerse a la altura de sus caderas, mientras comenzaba a besarla desde los labios hasta la curva de cuello, de su cuello hasta uno de los pezones de sus pechos, mientras que la otra mano estimulaba el otro…

Regreso a sus labios, la tomo entre sus brazos mientras se deshacía de la ultima prenda que llevaba Sakura, la recostó en uno de los sofás, en instantes la acompaño en su desnudez, se acerco a la bella dama, y comenzó a darle besos por todas partes de su cuerpo, mientras sembraba caricias en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que ella temblara de deseo, cada latido del corazón, cada suspiro le pertenecía solo a él…

-Sasuke… -suspiro al sentir los besos y las caricias de su pirata

En instantes detuvo todo movimiento y la miro a los ojos, los rayos de la luna iluminaban su rostro…

-Eres todo lo que siempre busque – le dijo susurrando – cálida – acaricio su hombro hasta sus muslos – hermosa – la beso en los labios – inocente – beso su cuello – te amo Sakura Haruno – le susurro al oído

Y entre caricias y besos… Sasuke penetro hasta el fondo de su intimidad haciendo que ambos fueran uno solo, aumento su ritmo hasta derramar todo su amor en ella. En esa habitación solo se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de ambos, pero para su fortuna no se podía escuchar de adentro hacia fuera gemido alguno.

Sasuke giro a Sakura para recostarse en el sofá y recibir todo el peso de la peli rosa.

-Sakura… -susurro a su oído, ella levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos Negros, Sasuke no pudo resistir y la beso – si te pidiera que te quedaras para siempre a mi lado…. ¿lo harías?

Sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos esbozo una sonrisa y lo beso en las mejillas, los labios…

-Lo haría sin pensarlo… porque te amo y ahora eres lo más importante para mí

-Te amo –la beso – ahora tu eres mi vida entera…

**XXXX**

Había pasado un mes sin ningún acontecimiento después de que Gaara se había ido, pero siempre Sasuke estaba a la defensiva por si alguien se enteraba que el medallón se encontraba en Singapur. La relación de Sasuke y Sakura con el paso de esos día se izo más fuerte, abandonando ese principal objetivo que tenía con ella en un principio ya encontraría otra forma de como vengarse de Sai.

Una mañana, Naruto Y Sasuke platicaban… bueno más bien Naruto platicaba ya que Sasuke no le prestaba atención del todo, estaba concentrado en su único tesoro… Sakura.

-Oye necesitamos diversión – se quejo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a una cantina? Hace unas semanas que estamos aquí y no hemos ido a una-

-Sabes porque no he querido salir, no vaya ser que alguien ataque la casa de mi tía mientras tú y yo estamos fuera – dijo sin interés – si quieres ve tú

-Vamos… ¿me vas a dejar morir solo? En otros tiempos me hubieras dicho que si

-Naruto, los tiempos cambian… no puedo salir así nada mas… ¿y si me encuentro con Ino?

-Pues te encontraste con ella, ¿o tienes miedo que Sakura te diga algo?

-No, no tengo miedo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Oye… no va a pasar nada, puedes dejar a Konohamaru y a Shikamaru a cargo

-No lo sé – no muy convencido

-Solo di "si" y ya-

-Está bien…. Te acompaño – resignado

-Prepárate… porque esta noche iremos – dijo emocionado

-De acuerdo, solo déjame le doy ordenes a Konohamaru y a Shikamaru

**Esa noche….**

Sasuke se preparaba para ir con Naruto a una cantina, no le había dicho nada a Sakura por temor a su reacción, tomo sus cosas y cuando iba de salida escucho una dulce voz….

-¿Vas a salir?

Giro para ver a su hermosa damisela con una bata blanca, el camino hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – le dio un beso en la frente

-No podía dormir, estoy algo inquieta- era cierto, desde hace día había estado inquieta y no lograba conciliar el sueño, había veces en que se sentía mareada e incluso con ganas de Vomitar, pero no decía nada para no preocupara a todos

-No veo la razón del cual estés inquieta, ve a descansar, yo iré con Naruto a una cantina – Sakura arqueo una ceja y le arrebato una risa al capitán – amor, quiere que lo acompañe, que puedo hacer yo

-Bueno, mientras no se te cruce una tal "Ino" por tu camino todo está bien

-Descuida, que solo mi mente estará en ti- y la beso

-Ya vámonos Sasuke – interrumpió Naruto (ja que novedad)

-Naruto – se unieron al unísono Sakura y Sasuke

-Descansa pequeña – le dio un último beso y la vio subir las escaleras y le dijo algo en voz baja que solo ella pudo escuchar – te amo

**XXXX**

Los había visto desde una esquina llegar, observaba como Sasuke rechazaba cuanta mujer se le acercaba e incluso a su rival Ino. Esbozo una sonrisa al verlo, al parecer el tiempo había sido generoso con Sasuke, ya no se veía como el niño de 18 años que conoció, no, ahora era todo un hombre, con músculos bien definidos y un cuerpo de ensueño. Pidió dos copas de Ron, vertió en una el frasco amarillo, lo revolvió con la bebida y camino hacia el.

Esa noche en la cantina, Naruto "consiguió" a una chica y dejo solo al capitán, el solo pensaba en la única mujer que en verdad amaba y que de seguro estaría en vela esperándolo impaciente. De pronto una mujer de pelo Rojo como el fuego estaba a su lado….

-¿Puedo? – pregunto la chica

-No necesito una mujer – sin mirar aun a esa chica

-Yo creo que si – y tomo asintió revelando su identidad, Sasuke al verla se levanto de la silla con intención de abandonar la cantina, pero ella se lo impidió – por favor, no te vayas – le suplico mientras tomaba su mano

-Como te atreves a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que paso hace diez años –soltándose bruscamente su agarre

-Sasuke, por favor, vamos hablar – comenzó, sabía que faltaban 30 minutos para las 12 y debía darle la primer pócima justamente a la hora indicada – hablemos como en los viejos tiempos

-Los viejos tiempos se fueron Karin, ya no queda nada del pasado

Karin agacho la cabeza y después volvió a ver al capitán….

-Al menos tomemos juntos como amigos... ¿te parece?

-No se Karin no me convences – tenía las manos cruzadas mientras la observaba

-Oye he cambiado y he visto la vida de otra manera... vamos-

Le ofreció una copa de Ron y el simplemente no se pudo resistir y la acepto.

-Solo la acepto porque es ron-

-Gracias – esbozo una sonrisa – has cambiado ya no eres el mismo joven de 18 años-

-Como tú dijiste… los tiempos cambian-

-Sasuke yo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que te hice en el pasado

-Olvida eso…. No quiero hablar de ese tema

-Pero yo sí, me he estado lamentando todos estos años por haberte dejado ir y no haber corrido tras de ti

-Tu ambición fue más grande

-¿Algún día podrás perdonarme?

-No lo sé Karin-

Hubo un poco de silencio, era la hora de actuar… ahora o nunca.

-Que te parece si tomas esta última copa conmigo – le dio una copa de ron – y prometo irme, esta será la última vez que me veas

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por un momento y acepto

-Está bien, acepto

Karin esbozo una sonrisa

-Por el amor – dijo Karin

-Como sea-

Y cuando el reloj marco las 12 en punto Sasuke bebió el ron. Karin al verlo esbozo una sonrisa. Sasuke comenzó a sentirse mareado, como si hubiera bebido demasiado, la pelirroja solo observaba como el Capitán se debatía el mismo, observando feliz…

_-uno menos, un día menos_

Al principio se sintió mareado, luego su sangre comenzó a circular de manera acelerada y su respiración era agitada. Karin solo observo cómo se debatía el capitán... Hasta que abrió los ojos y su mirada era mucho más distinta que la de antes, sus ojos se veían muy dilatados y le regalo una sonrisa a la mujer que estaba en frente de él.

-Karin… cuanto tiempo – la miro con deseo y pasión mientras le indicaba que se sentara en sus piernas

-Lo mismo digo – susurro mientras tomaba asiento en sus piernas -_vaya… al parecer si funciona ese elipsis _– pensó - ¿quieres un poco de ron?

Sasuke asintió y ella le dio de beber la misma copa que contenía el dichoso elipsis.

-¿Aunque sabes una cosa? – pregunto mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

-¿Qué cosa capitán?-

-No quiero ron… te quiero a ti... quiero hacerte mía como aquella vez-

-¿Pero aquí?-

-No… vamos a mi barco

Esa noche ambos platicaban, se besaban y de repente Sasuke la llevo a su barco. Los integrantes de la tripulación observaron con incredulidad la mujer que acompañaba a su Capitán.

-_Es un miserable_ – pensaba Shikamaru

-_después de tanto tiempo, aun sigue pegado a esa mujer, pobre de la señorita Kagome_ – lo mismo pensaba Konohamaru quien vio a Shikamaru y ambos negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Entraron al mismo camarote donde había hecho suya a Sakura.

Se desnudaron al mismo tiempo y Sasuke le hizo el amor pero por extraño que pareciera él no era Sasuke, su mente estaba en otro lugar mientras su cuerpo cumplía con sus necesidades.

**XXXX**

Esa misma noche no podía dormir, caminaba de un lugar a otro por todos los rincones de la habitación, sentía que algo iba mal y se lo decía el corazón, solo esperaba que su amado egresara a casa lo más pronto posible, cansada de estar dando vueltas en la habitación decidió que lo mejor era tomar aire fresco, salió al balcón y la brisa salina del mar le dio la bienvenida.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? – pensaba mientras observaba el portón de la casa, con esperanza a que se abriera y entrara su pirata….

La puerta se abrió lentamente y era la tía Mary…

-Sakura…-dijo con voz dulce - ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora de la madrugada?

Sakura entro a la habitación y se encontró con Mary

-Estoy preocupada por Sasuke, aun no llega y….

-Descuida, el estará bien, sabe cuidarse, pero tu – la tomo del brazo y la guió hasta la cama – debes descansar

-Pero tía….

-Nada de pero, no quiero que cuando el venga te encuentre con ojeras…. ¿me prometes que vas a descansar?

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa, sabía que Mary tenía razón, Sasuke era hombre y se sabía cuidar, ya por la mañana hablarían con tranquilidad.

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Claro que la tengo

Mary se quedo un rato con ella esperando a que por fin lograra conciliar el sueño, cuando la respiración de Sakura se tranquilizo, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

**XXXX**

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó y no encontró a su acompañante, tomo sus cosas y se vistió, cuando termino de arreglar, salió a la cubierta, y ahí observo a Karin disfrutar del viento, se veía hermosa pensaba mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Te ves... hermosa – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Ella giro para estar frente a frente de él y lo abrazo del cuello…

-Capitán… ¿a qué se debe ese cambio en usted? Recuerde que su prometida lo espera en la casa de su tía

-ha, ella, la verdad no tengo ánimos de verla solo quiero estar a tu lado Karin

Y la beso mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba de nuevo al camarote donde la hizo suya una y otra vez.

**Continuara… **

**Hasta el próximo capi, se les quiere dejen sus comentarios un beso **

**Caro…**


	25. Chapter 25

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 25**

**Días 2**

Al día siguiente despertó y una sensación de felicidad la inundo, se sentía victoriosa al haber logrado su primer objetivo que era darle a Sasuke la primera pócima, hoy seria la segunda, mañana la tercera y lo tendría para toda la eternidad. Se levanto de la cama y observo al capitán dormido profundamente, le dio un beso en los labios, se vistió y salió del camarote. Al salir se cruzo con Shikamaru quien ella lo saludo alegremente

-Buenos días Shikamaru – esbozo una sonrisa

-No veo que sean buenos días, señora – le contesto indiferente – si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso – giro sobre sus talones y se retiro

-Grosero

Después bajo del barco y fue hasta el bar con la intención de platicarle lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ella y Sasuke.

-Valla, lo lograste, eres increíble-

-No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda-

-Bueno, eras mi amiga y al verte así por el debía ayudarte

-Te agradezco que me hayas hablado de Urasue

-De nada

Y ambas estrecharon sus copas y tomaron el contenido.

**XXXX**

Sakura se paso toda la noche en vela, esperando a que su capitán regresara sano y salvo, pero no lo vio ni a él ni a Naruto, espero verlo en el desayuno pero tampoco fue así, en pocas palabras no lo vio en todo el día hasta en la noche, que solo había ido por algo de ropa y tomar un baño, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal de la casa de su tía, Sakura lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a salir? – le pregunto con suavidad

-Sakura, no me vez en la puerta – le dijo con frialdad

-No estabas el resto de la tarde y no te he visto-

-Sakura no siempre voy a estar a tu lado- abrió la puerta y…- será mejor que no me esperes en vela, mira esas ojeras que tienes – y salió

Sintió como si hubiera recibido una daga en su corazón, nunca se había comportado de esa manera tan fría con ella, con lagrimas en los ojos subió a su habitación.

**XXXX**

En el bar era lo mismo, Karin le dio a las doce en punto la segunda pócima y después fueron al barco de Sasuke para repetir lo de la noche anterior.

**XXXX**

Esa noche Sakura no probo bocado, jugaba con la comida de su plato que más que darle hambre le provocaba asco y ganas de vomitar, recordaba las palabras frías de Sasuke…

-_Me pregunto por qué se comporto así conmigo, ¿Qué hice para que este así de frío?_

-¿Qué tienes Sakura? – le pregunto la tía Mary preocupada

-Nada tía, solo que no me siento bien… ¿me disculpas si me voy a descansar?

-No te preocupes cariño, ve a descansar – le esbozo una sonrisa

Sakura al levantarse de su silla sintió como todo se movía alrededor de ella y todo se volvió negro….

Al despertar se encontraba en su habitación y a lado de ella estaba la tía Mary y un doctor.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto la tía Mary

-Algo mareada – dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-Ten, toma un poco de agua- La tía Mary le dio el vaso de agua y Sakura le dio un trago

-¿Quién es él? – pregunto Sakura al ver a un hombre a espaldas de Mary

-Sakura el es Genma, es amigo de la familia y un buen médico, lo llame al ver que no reaccionabas

Genma era un hombre de la misma edad que Mary, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos grises

-Muy bien señorita- interrumpió el médico - le voy hacer unas preguntas y espero que me las responda

-Claro doctor

-Cuando fue su último periodo…

**XXXX**

-Sasuke… -susurraba Karin cuando llego al clímax

Ambos yacían desnudos y abrazados sobre la cama, Sasuke la abrazaba, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no se sintió satisfecho, sintió que algo le faltaba ¿pero que era?, se levanto de la cama y se vistió.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al ver que salía de la habitación

-Solo a tomar aire fresco-

**XXXX**

¿Su último periodo? Se preguntaba a sí misma, al decir verdad su último periodo fue exactamente un mes pero no había dado importancia.

-Hace un mes – respondió avergonzada

-Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo el doctor mientras sacaba de su maleta su estetoscopio

-¿Qué tengo doctor? – pregunto Sakura preocupada

-Déjeme ver – toco el vientre de Kagome mientras lo examinaba con el estetoscopio, cuando por fin término, se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa – nada malo, es mejor que se cuide en su estado

-¿Estado? – preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Mary

-Felicidades señorita, está usted embarazada, por lo tanto necesita mucho reposo Mary – se dirigió a la tía

-así será Genma- La tía Mary despidió a Genma y subió para ver a Sakura.

-¿Puedo? – dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Claro- asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Mary camino hacia ella y tomo asiento, el rostro de Sakura reflejaba pena con el solo hecho de pensar que la tía Mary se había enterado de lo que paso entre ella y Sasuke.

-Tía yo… estoy… muy apenada-

-No te preocupes corazón, cuando una se enamora… –suspiro al recordar cuando ella entrego su corazón al único hombre que amaba – entrega todo hasta el corazón

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione? – pregunto preocupada, ya que no quería pasar por lo que su madre había pasado

-Para tu fortuna… Sasuke te ama y tener un hijo tuyo y de él… lo haría el hombre más feliz, ¿Qué te parece si mañana organizamos algo especial para que le des la nueva noticia?

Sakura le sonrió y asintió

-Es buena idea

-Bueno hija, te dejo para que descansen – le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación

**Día 3 **

Al día siguiente… Naruto miraba a Mary, tenía ganas de decirle lo que pasaba hace tres día pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle y más se sentía culpable porque sabía que estaba traicionando a Sakura.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? – pregunto Mary mientras movía una pieza del ajedrez

-Nada tía – movió una pieza sin prestar atención al juego

-Jaque mate… no estás concentrado… ¿pasa algo?

-No, no es nada tía

-sabes… hace dos días los he notado tanto a ti como a Sasuke algo distantes, bueno, más a Sasuke, y eso es muy raro, entre ustedes-

-No te preocupes tía, son cosas de negociosos-

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente – esbozo una sonrisa falsa

De pronto se escucharon la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y junto a ella se escuchaban risas, risas de Sasuke y una mujer que no era Sakura.

-Es Sasuke… pero… - se levanto de la silla

-Tía será mejor que lo dejes, a lo mejor es Sakura

-Conozco la risa de Sakura, y créeme esa no es

Y así salía de la sala, para llegar al recibidor y ser testigo de la escena más asquerosa que había visto en toda su vida… Sasuke tenía a Karin sobre la pared mientras la besaba a punto de quererla devorar con pasión.

-Sasuke Uchiha – grito con furia

La pareja dejo de besarse y ambos miraron a la mujer que tenía en frente de ella y ambos rieron.

Sakura había escuchado la voz de la tía Mary mientras decía el nombre de su sobrino, tomo su bata y salió de su habitación, pero a mediación pudo escuchar como Sasuke discutía con su tía, se asomo por las escaleras y vio una imagen que acabo con todos sus sueños e ilusiones, lo vio abrazado de una mujer…

-¿Se puede saber que hace esta mujer aquí Sasuke Uchiha? – le pregunto la tía Mary mientras observaba con irá a Karin

Sasuke llego abrazando por la cintura a Karin cosa que a la tía Mary le dio mucho coraje ya que por la culpa de esa mujer su sobrino había sufrido en el amor.

-Nada tía, solo que Karin y yo aclaramos nuestras dudas y hemos decidido intentarlo de nuevo

-Pero no puedes volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces hijo

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto Karin

-Mira tú cállate que nadie te hablo – le grito la tía Mary

-Vasta tía, si yo he decidido regresar con Karin es cosa mía y no de nadie

-¿Y Sakura?- La tía Mary ya estaba harta de esta situación así que decidió mencionar a Sakura– ¿en donde la dejas?

-¿Sakura? ella solo fue un método de venganza en contra de Sai, al parecer el plan de hacerla mía funciono, ahora solo es cosa que la deje en Konoha -_no debiste haberlo dicho_ – dijo en su fuero interior, ya había sentido la presencia de Sakura

Sakura al escuchar todo eso supo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, se levanto del escalón en donde estaba sentada y se fue a la habitación a preparar sus cosas, buscaría la forma más adecuada de regresar a Konoha.

**XXXX**

-Bien, ya que tu decisión está tomada, hazme el favor de largarte de mi casa – señalo con su dedo la puerta

-Pero tía... soy tu sobrino

-Eres mi sobrino, pero a ella no la quiero aquí – señalando a Karin

-Bueno si no es bienvenida me voy con ella a una posada y no sabrás de mí – amenazo

-Si ya lo decidiste... que te vaya bien Sasuke- dijo con dolor

Sasuke y la tía Mary se miraron uno al otro, luego él se retiro con Karin y ambos salieron de la casa, el corazón de la tía Mary se rompió en mil pedazos y todo por la culpa de esa mujer que se iba sonriente al ver lo que provoco.

Naruto se acerco a la tía Mary y rodeo sus brazos por los hombros de ella…

-¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba Naruto? – giro sobre sus talones para verlo

-Si tía, eso era lo que quería decir – asintió

-Escucha, mientras discutíamos Sakura estaba escuchando todo

-Sí, pude sentirla – dijo Naruto

-Debo verla-

-Si tía ve, yo tengo que ir al barco, debo darle unas órdenes a Konohamaru, Shikamaru y al resto de los tripulantes regreso cuanto antes

Mary no dijo nada solo asintió y observo como Naruto se salía de casa.

**XXXX**

Naruto salió de la casa de la tía Mary e iba al barco a darle algunas órdenes, para que cuidaran el barco mientras él estaría al cuidando de Mary y Sakura, pero en el trayecto se encontró con Ino, había vigilado a Karin desde hace dos días y ya sabía a quién le iba a preguntar.

-Naruto me lastimas – se quejo mientras este se la llevaba a un rincón

-Y te lastimare más si no me dices lo que quiero saber

-¿Que quieres saber? – preguntaba mientras trataba de soltarse del amarre de Naruto pero le fue imposible

-¿Dime que se trae Karin entre manos? Porque últimamente se me ha hecho sospechoso que Sasuke esté a su lado

-Tal vez este la disculpo – dijo algo nerviosa mientras evitaba las miradas de Naruto

-No sé porque no logras convencerme – así que apretó más las muñecas de la joven contra sus manos

-Está bien – dijo derrotada mientras sentía como Naruto aflojaba un poco su agarre – te lo diré… pero suéltame primero

-Ja… para que salgas corriendo? … no, así que dime de una maldita vez que se trae Karin entre manos – y fue aun más severo

-Karin fue con una bruja, quien esta le dio unas pócimas para que Sasuke se fijara de nuevo en ella

-No te creo

-Es la verdad – le dijo mientras lo miraba – ella me pidió que la ayudara así que le recomendé una bruja, ella fue y bueno, tú mismo ya viste como cambio de actitud tan rápido hacia ella

-Escucha – señalo con una mano a la mujer – no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes dos cerca de Sasuke… ¿Fui claro?

-Muy claro-

Y sin decir nada se alejo y fue directo al barco donde estaban los dos tripulantes.

-Konohamaru, Shikamaru necesito que cuiden el barco por mientras estamos fuera Sasuke y yo

-No te apures Naruto – dijo Konohamaru

-Naruto hay algo que debes saber – dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba a Konohamaru

-¿Qué debo saber? – pregunto Naruto

-Vimos a Kabuto – intervino Konohamaru – y no iba solo…

-¿Hace cuanto lo vieron?

-Hace como unos 30 minutos-

Naruto al escuchar el nombre y el tiempo bajo de inmediato del barco seguido de Konohamaru y Shikamaru ya que ellos no se querían quedar atrás así que dejaron a otros a cargo y se dirigieron a su principal destino que sería la casa de la tía Mary.

**XXXX**

Mary cerró con llave la puerta cuando Naruto se había retirado.

-_Pobre y tantas ilusiones que tenia de decirle a Sasuke que esperaba un hijo de el_ – pensó mientras subía las escaleras para enfrentar lo que era eminente

Llego a la habitación de Sakura, giro la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, observo la obscura habitación mientras buscaba con su mirada a Sakura… y ahí la vio, sentada en un rincón de la pared con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, los sollozos era el único sonido que acompañaba esa triste habitación. La tía Mary cerró la puerta tras de ella y camino hacia Sakura.

-¿Por qué Mary? – Sakura alzo la vista para ver a la tía Mary - ¿Por qué me izo creer que me amaba? – pregunto mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas

-Sakura… -hablo Mary mientras tomaba asiento a lado de ella

-Así que…. –pero Sakura la interrumpió - ¿solo fui un método de venganza? – Levanto su mirada para ver a la tía Mary –Ka… esa mujer ¿engaño a Sasuke con Sai? ¿Por qué me ocultaron eso? ¿Por qué Sasuke me utilizo de esa manera tan baja?

-Cariño…-limpio cada una de sus lagrimas – él está confundido, el te ama y….

-No trates de defenderlo Mary, el es un maldito mentiroso y lo odio…-hubo un momento de silencio y Sakura estallo en llano – un maldito que logro cumplir su venganza a base de mentiras, me utilizo, me hizo creer que me amaba, me enredo al punto de que yo caí como estúpida y me entregue a él

-Tranquila, eso le hará daño al bebe-

De pronto Sakura cayó en cuenta de que la historia se estaba repitiendo, su madre se había entregado a un pirata y resulto embaraza, la única solución que pudo encontrar era regresar a Konoha y reanudar su compromiso con Sai… por el bien del hijo que esperaba, se levanto y Mary la imito.

-Regresare a Konoha, y fingiré que no sé nada de Sasuke haré como si nunca hubiera existido para mi, y me casare con Sai ignorando lo que se-

-Sakura no puedes hacer eso-

-¿Por qué no? lo hizo mi…

Pero en eso los sentidos de Mary se pusieron alertas al escuchar los ruidos que provenían de afuera así que le tapo la boca a Sakura.

-Cállate – la dejo en ese mismo rincón, camino hacia la ventana del balcón y se asomo – maldición – se levanto la falda hasta la altura de su rodilla y saco una pistola, se volvió hacia Sakura, la tomo del brazo y de la misma habitación abrió una puerta secreta – oigas lo que oigas no salgas

-Pero tía…

-Prométeme que no saldrás?

-Lo prometo

Sin decir nada as cerró la puerta secreta y salió de la habitación de Sakura. Camino con paso lento por el pasillo que la conduciría hacia las escaleras, sus sentidos estaban alertas a cualquier sonido por más mínimo que fuera, abajo en la recepción se escuchaban disparos, gritos. Bajo lentamente las escaleras con la misma lentitud y precaución pero al tocar el último escalón se encontró con un hombre al que nunca se imagino volver a ver…

-Tu….

**Continuara…**

Pasen al siguiente capi! ^^


	26. Chapter 26

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 26**

-Hola Mary- dijo el hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y caminaba hacia ella

Mary solo lo observo acercarse a ella…

-Te dije "hola"… ¿Por qué no respondes? – Pero mary se mantuvo callada - te vez hermosa como siempre

-Y Tú sigues siendo el mismo maldito que hace….

-Eh, calmada… solo he venido en "paz"… ¿Dónde está? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Dónde está qué?- le respondió con la misma pregunta

-No te hagas, la hija de Sara y la estrella roja del oriente

-Ciento decírtelo, pero no lo sé-

De pronto apareció un segundo hombre quien tomo a mary por detrás, el primer hombre le quito su pistola y la miro a los ojos.

-Es demasiado peligroso que una mujer delicada use un arma como esta

-No soy tan delicada, así que no te confíes… _Orochimaru- _pronuncio ese nombre con tanto odio y repulsión que solo el lograba hacerle sentir -….porque en la menor oportunidad que tenga puedo matarte

-Eso sería interesante de ver... claro si es que Kabuto quiere liberarte – esbozo una amplia sonrisa – pero no he venido a eso…. ¿Dónde está el maldito diamante y la hija de Sara?

-Ya te lo dije… no se- mintió - y si lo supiera no te lo diría

**XXXX**

Para Sakura los espacios pequeños la sofocaban, trato de encontrar la manera en como abrir la puerta. Cuando por fin logro salir de ese pequeño rincón, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y salió, todo era tranquilo por el momento, de repente, escucho la vos de la tía mary y de un hombre que al parecer discutían, se asomo por las escaleras y pudo ver como Mary era sostenida por Kabuto y al hombre...

-Por favor Mary, se que mientes y si no me lo dices por las buenas me lo dirás por las malas – apunto con su pistola la frente de mary y….

-Tía –Sakura grito al ver la terrible escena, las tres personas voltearon al instante

-Estúpida te dije que te quedaras en dónde estabas – la regaño

De repente un tercer hombre apareció por detrás de Sakura y le puso un pañuelo en la nariz, ella lo respiro y se desmayo al instante. El hombre la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo, Mary se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, por desgracia los hombres de Sasuke no estaban.

-Ya tengo lo que quería, gracias querida – y le dio un golpe en la nuca haciendo que perdiera el sentido y cayera desmayada

-¿La vas a matar? – pregunto Kabuto

-No, la necesito viva para que les diga quien se llevo a la joven… vamos, hemos terminado con nuestro trabajo-

**XXXX**

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía impaciente, no aguanto más tomo un caballo y salió disparado hacia la casa de Mary. Al llagar y observar la escena su sangre ardió. Los hombres de Mary yacían muertos por todos lados, la casa había sido saqueada y lo único que se le vino a la mente fueron las imágenes de dos mujeres muertas.

-Tía, Sakura

Bajo del caballo acompañado de varios miembros de la tripulación, incluyendo Konohamaru y Shikamaru.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto el más pequeño al ver la masacre

Entro a la casa para buscar algún signo de vida, y ahí estaba, la tía Mary tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Camino hacia ella, la giro y la tomo entre sus brazos y la recargo entre sus piernas.

-Tía- le hablo en susurros esperando a que Mary abriera los ojos

La tía Mary comenzó a reaccionar y se encontró con unos ojos azules.

-Naruto… - susurro

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupado

-Estuvo aquí, el estuvo aquí y… nos ataco

-¿Quién tía? – pregunto preocupado

-El estuvo aquí – volvió a repetir

-¿Sakura está bien?

-No- negó con la cabeza- se la llevo… Naruto ve por Sasuke… él es… el único que…

-No te preocupes iré a buscarlo, pero tu descansa, dejare a Konohamaru y a Shikamaru a cargo… no te preocupes – le dio un beso

Naruto la tomo entre sus brazos y camino hacia la sala donde dejo a la tía en un sofá grande, le dio órdenes a Konohamaru y Shikamaru de estar al pendiente si pasaba algo.

-A donde Vas?-

-A buscar a Sasuke, el tiene que Saber lo que paso-

-Y le importara, Digo porque ahora solo está pendiente de aquella mujer-

-Cierra la boca Shikamaru, no olvides que Sasuke sigue siendo el capitán-

-Sí, es cierto, ve-

Y así el segundo al mando monto de nuevo el caballo y salió a todo galope, buscaría a Sasuke en todas las cantinas si fuera necesario.

**XXXX**

Eran las 11:30, faltaban 30 minutos más para darle la última pócima a Sasuke y sería completamente para ella, y eso la hacía feliz.

Naruto entraba y salía de cada cantina _donde demonios estaba_ pensaba mientras que en el camino se cruzo de nuevo con Ino quien al verlo recordó la discusión que habían tenido hace unos momentos.

-Ino ¿has visto a Sasuke? –pregunto desesperado

-Te prometí no verlo –respondió a la defensiva

-¿sabes o no sabes donde esta?

-Está en la misma cantina de siempre – Ino esperaba que la tratara como lo había hecho pero a cambio solo sintió como Naruto había salido corriendo.

Naruto no le dijo nada, solo salió corriendo para dirigirse a esa cantina.

El rubio entro a la cantina y ahí estaba su capitán, Karin estaba en la barra con dos copas de ron, observó como derramaba un líquido en la copa y se la daba a su capitán, esa fue la gota que derramo para que explotara en coraje, con eso se comprobaba lo que Ino le había revelado.

Naruto camino hacia ellos y le arrebato la copa a su capitán

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto furioso Sasuke

-¿Qué hago? Te estoy salvando de esta mujer, te está manipulando Sasuke

-Es mentira Sasuke – se defendió Karin – no le creas lo que te dice, solo lo dice porque te tiene envidia, celos, lo mejor es que ya no sea tu segundo al mando

-Creo que tienes razón Karin – dijo Sasuke

-Ahora Naruto… ¿podemos terminar de brindar? – dijo la pelirroja

Karin intentaba arrebatarle la copa de ron a Naruto, sabía que si no se lo tomaba el hechizo se revertirá, así que ambos forcejearon y con su misma fuerza hicieron polvo la copa de ron.

-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto Karin mientras veía como el líquido recorría por las manos de ambos hasta caer al suelo

-Upss lo siento, al parecer alguien se quedo sin Ron – esbozo una sonrisa de alegría

Eran las doce y no se había tomado el último líquido, su mente volvía a recuperar su cuerpo, era como si hubiera estado dormido y no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse extraño como si su cuerpo era liberado y su mente regresaba a él, todo le daba vueltas y por último se desmayo cayendo al suelo.

-Sasuke – Naruto lo levanto y lo llevo a unas de las habitaciones de esa cantina

Lo dejo caer en la cama y lo escucho hablar en sueños...decir el único nombre de la única persona a quien amaba y ella lo amaba también..._ Sakura_

-Sasuke reacciona – dijo Naruto mientras pasaba algo de alcohol por las fosas nasales del capitán

-Saku...-abrió los ojos y vio al rubio, sintió como si había despertado de un largo sueño – Naruto, ¿dónde...-Hizo una pausa - ¿dónde estoy?– pregunto confundido

-Sasuke, atacaron la casa de la tía mary y secuestraron a Sakura-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Se levanto de golpe al escuchar esa noticia - ¿Quién secuestro a Sakura? – lo tomo del cuello y lo azoto contra una pared

-No sé, Mary no me quiso decir nada, me pidió que te viniera a buscar, pero sospecho de alguien…. Sasuke… hay otra cosa que debes saber

-¿Qué? – Lo volvió a estampar contra la pared – dime, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

-Sakura… te odia

-¿Por qué me habría de odiar si me ama?… yo la amo

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-No- negó con la cabeza- Que se supone que tengo que recordar –

-Ella te escucho discutir con la tía Mary, entonces escucho los verdaderos planes que tenía con ella desde un principio…

-No puede ser…-soltó de golpe a Naruto y se dejo caer mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza – Soy un maldito

-Lo sé, pero no fue tu culpa, todo fue culpa de Karin que te estaba dando algo para manipularte, si no hubiera sido por mi... te pierdes por completo

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Sakura?-

-No, Karin-

-Ella está abajo Sasuke-

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo para buscar a Karin y Naruto lo siguió rápidamente, ella lo esperaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cantina y al verlo esbozo una sonrisa, se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el con intención de abrazarlo.

-Si te acercas más a mí, juro que te mato y sabes que no juego-

Karin se detuvo a escasos centímetros y así ambos se miraron frente a frente.

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso Karin?- pregunto el capitán

-Por amor, para recuperarte, estaba harta de que esa niña me alejara de ti, tú te mereces algo mejor, una mujer como yo

Sasuke no supo si darle coraje o reír, así que mejor se hecho a reír ante el comentario de Karin.

-Karin, Karin, ella es más mujer que tu-

-Pero ella no te ama-

-¿Y supongo que tu si?

Karin guardo silencio ante esa pregunta, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo.

-Escucha, jamás te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino, porque si lo haces juro que no me comportare como un caballero y te matare sin piedad

-Me lastimas Sasuke – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-No me interesa – le respondió de manera fría

En ese instante el semblante de Sasuke era otro, quería hacerle daño a esa mujer, quería golpearla hasta matarla, quería desquitarse con ella pero la voz de su amigo se lo impidió.

-Sasuke… déjala, no vale la pena, hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos.

Sasuke observo a su segundo al mando y luego a la mujer que tenía sujetada del brazo.

-Sabes que no juego con mis amenazas, no te acerques a mí y mucho menos a Sakura – la soltó sin importarle que fuera dar al suelo y se alejo de ese lugar, ahora lo único que le importaba era ver como estaba su tía y que había pasado con Sakura.

**Continuara… **

**Hola bueno espero que les allá gustado este regalo de dos capis! Quiero avisarles que no actualizare entre el amor y el odio hasta después de semana santa al igual que esta! **

**Me voy de viaje! Cuídense mucho, los que vallan a viajar y los que van a estar en sus casitas también. **

**Muchísimas Gracias por el apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios! Espero los próximos a ver qué les parece!**

**Esta historia le faltan 6 capis, al terminar esta empezare con la otra adaptación que espero que también les guste!**

**Un beso cuídense! **

**Caro… **


	27. Chapter 27

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capítulo 27**

Sakura despertó en un camarote y salió de ahí solo para encontrarse con unos ojos rojos…

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto mientras daba un paso atrás

-Vaya, veo que despertaste al fin – se cruzo de brazos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi tía maldito infeliz? – se abalanzo contra él para golpearlo

-No la mate si eso te preocupa – la tomo de los brazos

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Me vas a llevar de regreso a Konoha?

-Lamentablemente no tengo pensado llevarte de regreso, te llevare para que veas el despertar de una diosa y luego seas testigo de cómo la mato

-¿Perdón?

-¿Supongo que tus amigos piratas te contaron la historia de la estrella roja del oriente? – le pregunto a Sakura y ella asintió - ¿y del heredero maldito?

-Sí, me contaron esa historia

-Pues bien, déjame presentarme, yo soy el heredero maldito – le hizo una reverencia – y tú me ayudaras a despertar a Tsunade para matarla de una vez

-Estás loco, Sasuke vendrá a rescatarme y te matara

-Si es que lo deja Karin – se arranco a reír – lo siento, creo que te lastime

-Maldito, púdrete – lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho

-Ese es el problema cariño – tomo a la peli rosa de las muñecas - ya estoy podrido – entro al camarote y dejo caer a Sakura en la cama – que descanse… señorita Haruno

**XXXX**

Llegaban a la casa de la tía Mary, los integrantes de la tripulación recogían los cadáveres inertes de los guardias. Sasuke sintió como se oprimía el corazón, solo esperaba que su tía y Sakura estuvieran bien. Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a sala, donde Mary era atendida por Shikamaru.

-Me lastimas, ten más cuidado – se quejo la tía Mary mientras el pelinegro curaba una herida que había en su cabeza

-Lo siento tía – se disculpo Shikamaru – pero si te sigues quejando no voy a terminar de curarte

-Está bien, tú sigue – dijo ya resignada mientras hacía muecas de dolor

-Tía – grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia su tía -¿Cómo estás? ¿No te hicieron daño? – en sus ojos había preocupación

-No me han hecho nada, ¿vienes solo o con esa zorra? – pregunto Mary al ver a su sobrino

-Vengo solo, gracias a Naruto estoy aquí

-Karin estuvo hechizando a Sasuke con un brebaje que le dio una bruja

-Que bajo a caído – murmuro Mary

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Sasuke - ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Sasuke… -suspiro Mary – después de que te fuiste fuimos atacados, y se llevaron a Sakura

-¿Quién se la llevo?

-Orochimaru

-Orochimaru? – dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Naruto

-¿Qué paso aquí? – una voz provino desde la entrada de la sala

-Gaara – dijeron al unísono Mary y Sasuke

Gaara observo como la tía Mary era atendida por Shikamaru, se había preocupado al ver como los hombres de Sasuke apagaban el fuego y rápido había entrado a la casa, se acerco a Mary y se arrodillo frente a ella sin saludar a los demás.

-¿Qué paso tía? – pregunto preocupado

-Nos atacaron – respondió

-¿y Sakura? - El corazón de Gaara comenzó a latir tan fuerte, si algo le pasaba a su hermana después de haberla recuperado nunca se lo iba a perdonar

Unas gruesas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Mary ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Se la llevaron – dijo entre suspiros

-¿Quién? – respondió mientras la jalaba de los hombros

-Orochimaru – le respondió Mary tratando de quitarse a Gaara ya que la lastimaba

-Idiota la lastimas – Sasuke se lo quito de encima a la tía Mary

Ojos Negros y ojos aguamarina se enfrentaron en una batalla de miradas, Gaara ya sabía con quien desquitarse si algo le pasaba a su hermana.

-¿Y tu donde estuviste cuando se la llevaron? – le pregunto mientras formaba doblaba los nudillos de sus dedos formándolos en puños

Sasuke bajo la vista y no le contesto, Gaara se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello

-Te hice una pregunta… responde – lo miro con ojos de ira, como si con una sola mirada lo fuera a fulminar

-No tengo por qué responderte – se soltó bruscamente

-Lo harás, se suponía que tú ibas a cuidar de Sakura y de mi tía, pero por lo que veo fue mucho trabajo para ti

-Mira Gaara, no estoy de ánimos para escucharte

-Pues yo tengo ganas de que me escuches maldita bestia -lo tomo del cuello – si algo le pasa a Sakura te daré caza por el resto de mi vida

-Escúchame maldito perro, a mi no amenazas, traeré de regreso a Sakura y…

-de ninguna manera, yo la buscare- le dio la contra Gaara – después de haber acabado contigo

-Inténtalo si puedes – lo reto

Y así ambos comenzaron a pelear, tirando todo lo que había a su paso, Mary, Naruto y los demás trataron de intervenir pero les fue imposible, hasta que escucharon un disparo que provenía de la entrada de la sala, Sasuke estaba en el piso arriba de Gaara con el puño de su mano en la mejilla del pirata. Ambos y el resto de los que estaban en la sala observaban al hombre que entraba….

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – guardo su pistola mientras entraba a la sala y caminaba hacia Mary

-Kakashi…- susurro Mary

Sasuke y Gaara intercambiaron miradas y ambos se levantaron en seguida…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto Gaara con ira

-Solo vine de paso y vi todo esto…. Mary… ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado

-Sí, gracias – respondió con voz seca

-Pues no me párese que estés bien… ustedes dos – se dirigió a Sasuke y Gaara - ¿Por qué se pelaban?

-Por nada que te importe – respondió Sasuke – así que lárgate

En eso la tía Mary intervino

-De ninguna manera, el podría ayudarnos

-¿Qué? – se unieron al unísono Gaara y Sasuke

-Estás loca tía – lo señalo Gaara – por culpa de este tipo mi madre fue infeliz, por su culpa no conocí a mi hermana

-Sí, y el podría ayudarnos a encontrarla

-Me niego – se negó Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Sasuke tu eres el menos indicado para hablar – se dirigió a Kakashi y…- ven, quiero que me acompañes

Lo llevo a lo que era el despacho y le revelo la aparición de la hija de Sara y el, pero también le dijo quien se la llevo y bajo que propósito y sobre todo de la relación de Sakura con Sasuke, en ese momento prefirió no decir nada sobre el embarazo de Sakura.

-Mi hija…. Así que tuve una hija – dijo con orgullo y observo a Mary mientras ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo es?

-Hermosa, igual que Sara, pero ahora corre peligro, Orochimaru se la llevo y estoy segura que no es para nada bueno

-Quiere despertar a Tsunade para matarla…– dijo mientras se pasaba una mano sobre la barbilla

-Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, tanto Gaara como Sasuke se terminarían haciendo pedazos uno al otro

**XXXX**

Sasuke y Gaara estaban a punto de golpearse de nuevo pero la voz de Kakashi los detuvo…

-Ya basta, con pelearse no ganaran nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es salir en busca de mi hija – observo a Sasuke – y más vale que este con vida porque si no ya sé a quién voy a matar

Gaara sonrió al saber que no era el único que quería matar a Sasuke. Genial ahora el padre y el hermano de Sakura estaban en busca de su cabeza.

-Chicos, Kakashi tiene razón, debemos mantener la mente fría si queremos rescatar a Sakura

-Tía, desde cuando te uniste a este – lo señalo Sasuke

-Desde ahora Sasuke, ya que tanto tu como Gaara no tienen cabeza para pensar, más que en hacerse daño mutuamente, cualquier segundo o minuto que nos tardemos puede ser tarde

-Ok, supongamos que nos unimos a ti Kakashi – Intervino Naruto - ¿Cómo sabes dónde encontrarla?

-Tengo mis métodos Naruto

-Bueno, debemos irnos si no queremos perder más tiempo del que ya está perdido – sugirió Gaara

-Chicos, les deseo suerte – dijo Mary

-¿No vienes Mary? – pregunto Kakashi

-No, yo debo arreglar todo este desorden… traigan a Sakura sana… ella- tomo el brazo de Sasuke y se alejo de los demás para decirle algo a solas

-Ella que tía? – los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban preocupación y tristeza

-Ella está embarazada Sasuke… está esperando un hijo tuyo-

El corazón de Sasuke se partió a la mitad con esa confesión, ahora tenía motivos más fuertes para pelear y traer de regreso a sus dos tesoros más importantes.

-Porque no me lo dijiste? – la tomo de los hombros

-Teníamos pensado decirte pero en eso…. – ella bajo la vista y Sasuke supo a que se refería

-No te preocupes tía… no me detendré hasta traer a Sakura y a mi hijo de regreso – y abrazo a Mary – ya que ella es lo más importante para mi

-Y para todos – la tía Mary termino la frase

-Sí, para todos- le dio un beso en la frente – gracias por decírmelo

Y así los tres capitanes y el segundo al mando salían de la casa de la tía Mary para dirigirse al muelle y tomar sus respectivos barcos, el que los guiaría iba a ser Kakashi.

-No entiendo por qué Kakashi va ser el guía – decía Sasuke no muy convencido

-Tiene sus métodos, aparte en este momento confío mas en el que en ti – le respondió Gaara

-Soy el más confiable-

-Ja, no me hagas reír señor "ve tranquilo, yo la cuidare" por tu culpa ese imbécil se la llevo, eres un incompetente…. ¿Dónde estabas cuando se la llevaron?... no me digas, de seguro estabas en una cantina con una chica… no me sorprende eso de ti

-Mira – se paro en frente de el – ya estoy arto de ti y de tus insultos

-Lo mismo digo…. Ya estoy arto de ti

Ambos se miraban con ojos de ira, cada quien izo puño su mano y lo único que querían era golpearse uno al otro y no dudaron en un segundo cuando ya estaban revolcándose en el piso. Kakashi suspiro y le ordeno a Naruto que separara a Gaara que él se encargaría de Sasuke.

-Ya Basta… en vez de ayudar empeoran la situación… caballeros debemos tener la mente fría

-Pues el no la tiene – dijo Gaara mientras trataba de soltarse de Naruto

-Tu tampoco idiota… suéltame, deja le doy una lección a este niño – trato de soltarse de Kakashi

-Muy bien… ¿quieren matarse uno al otro? Pues mátense – soltó Kakashi a Sasuke y Naruto lo imito soltando a Gaara.

Gaara y Sasuke estaban frente a frente…

-Pero Naruto y yo iremos en busca de Sakura mientras ustedes dos se matan… vamos Naruto

Naruto asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar dejando solos a los dos capitanes…

-¿Crees que se maten? – pregunto el rubio mientras volteaba hacia atrás para verlos

-No sé ni me interesa – respondió con frialdad

**Con los dos capitanes…**

-Escucha bestia… Kakashi tiene razón, estamos perdiendo el tiempo en pelearnos uno al otro-

-Lo mismo digo… debemos tener una tregua mientras encontramos a Sakura

Ambos se tendieron la mano en señal de tregua…

-Pero cuando esto acabe voy a gozar el matarte– Gaara lo miro a los ojos

-Inténtalo si puedes-

**Continuara… **

**Hola aquí esta el siguiente capi! Ya esta cerca el final! Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les alla gustado! ^^**

**Caro…**


	28. Chapter 28

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 28**

Esa noche Sakura fue obligada a cenar con ese capitán.

-No has probado bocado alguno – se quejo Orochimaru

-No tengo hambre, aparte últimamente no tengo apetito – respondió fría

-Entonces toma algo de ron-

-Me vez con cara de que tomo? – pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja

-No… y dime ¿Qué hay entre Sasuke y tú?

-¿Tengo que responder esa pregunta?

-Es obligatorio

-Sasuke Uchiha es un estúpido, ¿Quién querría tener algo con él?... además no es mi tipo – se quiso morder la lengua, pero le había dolido mucho saber como la había utilizado de una manera tan baja

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… es un estúpido

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante señorita

-¿Qué maldición arrojo la diosa Tsunade a tu familia?

El rostro de Orochimaru se torno frío y eso causo temor en Sakura pero más no la intimido.

-Algunos…- hizo pausa mientras tomaba ron – algunos creen que soy el heredero maldito, pero no es así…

-Pero tu antecesor fue quien….

-No señorita Haruno, yo soy el mismo pirata que sugirió encerrar a esa maldita diosa en ese diamante- señalo el diamante que Sakura llevaba - y ella me dejo la maldición de nunca envejecer, aunque más que maldición lo tome como un regalo

-¿Qué te hizo ella para que llegaras a convencer a todos de encerrarla en un diamante?

-No hizo nada – su mirada sonó seria y fría

-Pero algo debió hacer para que tú llegaras a esa decisión

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Ella asintió – ¿Acaso no te lo han contado?– Sakura simplemente negó - por lo que veo Mary no te contó toda tu historia, bueno esto va a ser en verdad divertido. ¿Qué tanto sabes de la diosa Tsunade?

-No mucho, solo lo que ya sabes, que encerraron su alma en el medallón porque era mala

-Bueno realmente no era mala, solo que se enamoro del hombre equivocado… ¿adivina quién era?

-¿Por qué tendría que adivinarlo? ¿Conoces a ese hombre del que se enamoro?

-Así es, nada menos que mi mejor amigo, Jiraiya Haruno, tu abuelo

-Mi… abuelo – abrió los ojos impresionada - ¿me estás diciendo que mi abuelo se enamoro de esa diosa?

-Yo amaba a esa diosa, pero tu abuelo ganó su corazón y tuvieron una hija… Sara Haruno… tu madre

-Entonces ella es mi abuela…- dijo entre susurros

-Yo nunca he estado acostumbrado a perder y menos de esa manera, por eso trace el plan de encerrar a esa diosa en un diamante y aun mas sugerí que tu abuelo se hiciera cargo de ese medallón, porque sabía el sufrimiento que le causaría tener el alma de su amada en ese medallón, sin poderla ver, sin poderla tocar, Jiraiya no se iba a negar ante tal decisión ya que él era muy apegado a las leyes piratas…-hizo una pausa -Todo estaba listo, solo era cuestión de tomar a la diosa por sorpresa y sacarle su alma, y es ahí cuando se me presento la oportunidad, al momento de que tu madre nació Tsunade estaba débil y aproveche ese momento e hice que le sacaran el alma para encerrarla en ese medallón – dijo señalando el medallón que llevaba Sakura

-Eres despreciable, cómo pudiste separar a mis abuelos de esa manera

-Claro que lo soy, tu abuelo me arrebato lo que más amaba en este mundo y por consecuencia hice lo mismo… así que estábamos a mano

-¿y donde quedo el cuerpo de mi abuela?

-Esto te va a encantar, está en una isla de la cual 2 personas sabemos de su existencia y uno está muerto….

Orochimaru había tenido consideración con Sakura al dejarla estar en cubierta, esa noche no había podido dormir y salió a cubierta, la brisa fresca del mar le dio la saludo mientras caminaba para apoyarse en un cañón, y recordó cuando la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a subir. Por más que negara el sentimiento aun lo amaba pero él le había mentido, rompió la promesa de no ocultarle nada, ahora su vida tanto la de su bebe como la de ella corrían peligro y solo esperaba que su amado pirata la rescatara.

Se llevo las manos a su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba como si estuviera tranquilizando al pequeño.

-Tranquilo… papá vendrá por nosotros estoy segura de eso- una lágrima se escapo de sus mejillas y decidió regresar al camarote.

**XXXX**

Pero no muy lejos de ahí tres barcos seguían la trayectoria que había tomado Orochimaru, el capitán de el Sharingan estaba sentado en un cañón mientras recordaba el día en que vio por primera vez, debía confesar que Sai había tenido suerte por tenerla por prometida, pero él tenía más suerte por ocupar su corazón, corazón que el mismo destrozo por dejarse llevar por una simple manipulación. Pero ahora estaba el tema del embarazo de Sakura y tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería tenerla de una vez entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba y sobre todo que estaba feliz, se sentía realizado con la nueva vida que crecía dentro de Sakura.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – su segundo al mando se acerco a él y le dio una botella de ron, que acepto

-¿Cómo se entero Sakura de mis planes hacía ella? – miro a su segundo al mando mientras le daba un trago a la botella

-Ibas entrando abrazado con Karin, Mary te reclamo y en eso habías dicho que tu y Karin habían arreglado las cosas, Mary se enojo y te pregunto por Sakura y ahí fue cuando dijiste "ella solo es un método de venganza contra Sai"… ella escucho todo Sasuke

-¿Me puedes dejar solo? – pregunto

Naruto no le respondió solo le toco el hombro a su amigo…

-La encontraremos, no te preocupes – y así se alejaba para dejarlo solo

-Iré por ti

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – lo interrumpió Gaara

Gaara había subido al barco de Sasuke para platicar con él y hacer las paces…

-¿Vienes a pelear?, si es así no estoy de humor – se levanto del cañón dispuesto a retirarse

-No, vine hacer las paces contigo

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y se acerco un poco a él.

-Puedo preguntar a que se debe ese cambio en ti, un día me quieres matar y el otro quieres hacer las paces

-Escucha, cualquier cosa que te dije, lo siento… la que hablo por mi fue mi ira, pero entiende… ¿Cómo te sentirías tu si a tu hermana la raptan?

-¿Cómo te sentirías tu si a Matsuri la rapta un lunático?

Sasuke le regreso la misma pregunta, sabía que eran sentimientos distintos, hermana y esposa.

-No sé, supongo que actuaría Igual que tu

-Escucha, ella es tu hermana, pero ella para mí… para mi Sakura es la mujer de mi vida, y no voy a bajar los brazos hasta tenerla a mi lado sana y a salvo

-¿Realmente la amas?

-Más que a mi maldita vida, soy capaz de todo por ella

Gaara esbozo una sonrisa y alzo la mano…

-¿Quieres hacer las paces? Hermano-

-Claro Que si hermano

Sasuke extendió la mano hacia la de Gaara, ambas manos se estrecharon y los dos hombres terminaron en un abrazo.

-Sabes, cualquiera que no nos conozca va a pensar lo peor de nosotros – dijo Sasuke sintiéndose algo extraño

-Creo que tienes razón – se dejaron de abrazar – me conformo con estrechar la mano

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo…

-Hare pedazos a Orochimaru – dijo Sasuke

-No, creo que no, Orochimaru es mío – desapareció la sonrisa que tenía Gaara

-Es mío-

-No, Sasuke a mi me lo dejas

-Gaara

-Sasuke

-Orochimaru es mío – digieran los dos al mismo tiempo

-Escucha maldita bestia, yo aparte a Orochimaru para mí así que yo lo haré pedazos

-¿Y crees que te voy a dejar toda la diversión?- ambos hombres sonreían

**Continuara… **

**Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y leen en esta historia Muchísimas gracias de parte de mi y de la autora! Se les quiere! Espero que les allá gustado el capi, hasta la próxima **

**Caro…**


	29. Chapter 29

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 29**

Horas después tanto Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto subían al barco de Kakashi, no les había dicho cual era ese "método" para buscar a Sakura así que lo correcto era que les digiera de una vez cual era ese método.

-¿Y sabes el lugar exacto a donde se la lleva? – pregunto Sasuke desesperado a Kakashi

-Por supuesto, se la lleva a la isla de las calaveras

-¿La isla de las calaveras? – pregunto Gaara confundió al no reconocer el nombre de esa isla – nunca he escuchado de esa isla

-En realidad solo dos personas conocían de la existencia de esa isla, y una está muerta y la otra se dirige a ese lugar

-¿Cómo es que solo dos personas conocen esa isla y una está muerta? ¿Y tu como la conoces?

-Bueno, se puede decir que soy la extensión del que está muerto, que era Jiraiya Haruno

_**Flash Back **_

_Jiraiya sentía que la vida se le estaba hiendo de las manos así que una noche me mando hablar._

_-Escucha Kakashi, presiento que me queda poco tiempo de vida_

_-Como cree señor Jiraiya usted aun tiene una vida por delante_

_-No nos engañemos Kakashi _

_Sabía que tenía razón así que lo deje continuar. Observe como sacaba un mapa de su escritorio y me lo entregaba._

_-¿Esto qué es? – pregunte confundido _

_-Escucha, en ese mapa están las coordenadas exactas que llevan a la cueva donde esta Tsunade_

_-Pero… pero Jiraiya esto es información confidencial – quería regresarle el mapa pero él se negó_

_-Lo sé, solo dos personas sabemos dónde está… Orochimaru y yo… pero como te digo mi vida está por terminar y quiero pasarte esa información, porque confío en ti _

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

_-Quiero que busques esa cueva y lo veas por ti mismo- No dije nada y solo termine por aceptar._

_-Se que lo que te he pedido va mas allá de todo limite _

_-Jiraiya, es mucho lo que me pides, pero sin embargo haré lo que tú me pidas _

_-Solo guarda bien ese mapa y las coordenadas_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Estás diciendo que mi propio abuelo te revelo ese secreto

-Así es Gaara, por eso cuando me despedí de Sara…

_**Flash Back **_

_Sabía que Sara no me iba a dejar ir a ese lugar y que lo único que quería era que me quedara con ella y con el hijo que esperaba, así que le destroce el corazón._

_-Pues no sé si pueda ser padre, no estoy preparado para tal responsabilidad_

_-Kakashi…- suspiro mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre sus mejillas_

_En ese momento quería tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle que la amaba, que me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla a ella y más si había una hija en camino, pero una promesa era una promesa._

_-Lo siento Sara, pero no puedo reconocer a esa criatura como mi hijo _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

-Y así fue como me despedí de ella, Jiraiya se iba a encargar de decirle más cosas sobre mí a Sara, por eso, cuando por fin encontré esa isla y regrese, me entere que Sara se había ido con un misterioso hombre

Gaara y Sasuke observaban al hombre como sufría al recordar el pasado. En ese momento Sasuke comprendió que si no tenía a Sakura y a su hijo sería la misma imagen de Kakashi… solo y con los recuerdos del pasado. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue tenerla a ella entre sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba… después de haber acabado con Orochimaru claro.

-¿A cuántos días esta esa isla? – pregunto Sasuke, ya que cada minuto que pasaba sin Sakura sentía que agonizaría

-A dos días de viaje – respondió Kakashi

Sasuke salió del pequeño comedor del barco y camino hacia cubierta seguido por Naruto.

-¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto su amigo preocupado

-Si, Naruto – suspiro

-¿Qué es?-

-Naruto… al escuchar la confesión de Kakashi me di cuenta de una cosa – volteo a ver a su amigo los ojos – no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida como él, envejeciendo solo y sin la compañía de la mujer que amó

-Tranquilo – palmeo su hombro – vamos a salvar a Sakura

-No es solo Sakura…- hizo una pausa – es también mi hijo, él que está en peligro

Naruto al escuchar la palabra hijo abrió aun mas los ojos y Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa por la reacción de su amigo.

-¿Hijo? – pregunto sorprendido

-Así es Naruto… mi tía me confesó que Sakura espera un hijo mío, y una cosa estoy seguro… voy a acabar con Orochimaru y traerlos de regreso a salvo y así pasar el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo

**XXXX**

Esos dos días de viaje pasaron rápido, mientras que Sasuke y los demás solo les llevaban horas de ventaja. Orochimaru ordeno que algunos se quedaran a cuidar el barco mientras que el resto los acompañaba.

-¿está lista para conocer lo que queda de tu abuela? – le pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Sakura no respondió a su pregunta. Bajaron a los botes y remaron hasta toca la arena, Orochimaru ayudo a Sakura a bajar y así tomaron un camino que los conduciría hacia una cueva.

**XXXX**

Por horas habían llegado los tres capitanes a la isla de las tres calaveras, Kakashi hizo una señal a Sasuke y a Gaara de que él se haría cargo de los tripulantes que resguardaban el barco, mientras que ellos dos iban en busca de Sakura.

**XXXX**

Orochimaru encabezaba la expedición y Sakura iba de tras de él, en pocos minutos conocería los restos de su abuela.

-Sabes, en algo te pareces a Tsunade – decía mientras cortaba algunas yerbas

-¿En qué? – pregunto sin interés

-En que ambas son tan orgullosas

-Por lo que veo el orgullo viene de familia

Y así llegaban a una isla en forma de calavera, el corazón de Sakura dio un pequeño brinco de miedo y a la vez de emoción.

-Ustedes – se dirigió al resto de sus tripulantes – quédense aquí, no me gustaría tener visitas

**XXXX**

Mientras Kakashi y sus tripulantes peleaban con la tripulación que resguardaba el barco de Orochimaru. Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto y algunos tripulantes tocaban tierra y seguían las huellas que habían dejado Orochimaru y Sakura.

-Están cerca, andando – dijo Sasuke mientras se adentraba a los matorrales de esa isla seguidos del resto

**XXXX**

Orochimaru llevaba a Sakura del brazo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de la obscura y fría cueva. Avanzaban a paso lento y al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron una puerta que sellaba la entrada a la tumba de la diosa.

-Está sellada, no podemos entrar – dijo Sakura

Orochimaru le quito el medallón a Sakura y lo introdujo en un hueco de la puerta, dio dos giros, la puerta se abrió soltando un poco de polvo y así les permitía el paso a los visitantes, tomo el medallón y se lo regreso a Sakura.

-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí – dijo Sakura con algo de miedo

Orochimaru solo esbozo una sonrisa y tomo del brazo de Sakura.

-Usted señorita Haruno me acompaña

Y así entraron a la tumba de la Diosa… al instante unas velas comenzaban a encenderse por sí mismas mientras se introducían mas a la tumba. Y ahí estaba, el cuerpo de su abuela en un ataúd de cristal. Los dos se acercaron y pudieron contemplar como el paso del tiempo había hecho efecto en ese cuerpo.

-Una momia – dijo Orochimaru haciendo burla del aspecto de la diosa – pero sabes… en sus tiempos era una mujer muy hermosa

Sakura solo pudo contemplar el descompuesto cuerpo de su abuela, sentía como algo le apretaba el corazón y como el medallón reaccionaba.

-Párese que alguien se anima de verla – Orochimaru esbozo otra sonrisa de burla

**XXXX**

Sasuke y los demás pudieron ver al resto de los tripulantes mientras estaban escondidos entre los árboles.

-¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunto Naruto

-No sé, estoy pensando en uno – dijo Sasuke mientras analizaba la situación

-Podríamos entrar y atacar – sugirió Konohamaru

-Sería ilógico, debemos tomarlos por sorpresa – le respondió Sasuke

-Escucha Sasuke, Konohamaru tiene razón, nosotros podemos salir y atacar mientras te damos tiempo a ti de que entres y rescates a Sakura – Gaara apoyo la idea del más joven – además no tenemos tiempo, solo espera el momento indicado y entra a la cueva... ¿de acuerdo?

Después de analizar la situación Sasuke asintió

-Muy bien, hagámoslo

Y así todos los tripulantes, menos Sasuke, salían de los matorrales para atacar a la tripulación de Orochimaru.

**XXXX**

Orochimaru y Sakura observaban a la diosa Tsunade, Orochimaru tuvo sentimientos encontrados al ver el resto de la mujer que alguna vez amo, si tan solo ella lo hubiera elegido a él las cosas abrían sido diferentes para ambos. Escucho ruidos desde afuera de la cueva, tomo la mano de Sakura junto con el medallón y lo coloco sobre el pecho de la diosa.

-Quédate así por un momento y haz presión – se alejo de Sakura y el cuerpo de la diosa para tener una mejor vista de lo que pasaba

El medallón comenzó a brillas, desde el interior una luz blanca envolvió a Sakura y el cuerpo de la diosa, y así la regresaba a la vida y recuperar la belleza que tenía hace cincuenta años. Tsunade abrió de golpe los ojos y tomo el brazo de Sakura.

Con un solo toque Tsunade pudo leer los pensamientos y la vida de Sakura, supo quien era su abuelo, quien era su madre, hermano, al hombre que amaba e incluso el hijo que esperaba y solo pudo pronunciar una palabra en su mente… _mi nieta_. Ambas se encontraron en una mirada, Sakura no resistió tanta presión y cayo desmayada.

-Vaya, después de cincuenta años por fin nos encontramos

Tsunade reconoció esa voz, esa maldita voz, por su culpa había estado dormida durante cincuenta años, por su culpa no pudo ver a su hija crecer, por su culpa nunca pudo estar al lado del hombre que ella amaba, pero en algo le agradecía… el haberle llevado a su nieta.

-Tú – respondió con frialdad mientras se levantaba del ataúd y caminaba con pasos lentos hacia ese maldito

-Eh venido matarte Tsunade, ya estoy arto de tu maldición – saco otra espada y se la arrojo a la diosa que en un solo movimiento la tomo entre sus manos

-Si es que puedes conmigo maldito

Caminaban en círculos mientras se analizaban uno al otro.

-Sigues igual de hermosa que hace cincuenta años

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo maldito de hace cincuenta años

Y así ambos chocaron sus espadas. Tsunade lo veía con ojos de ira y lo único que quería era acabar con ese maldito.

**XXXX**

Sasuke aprovecho el momento y se introdujo hacia la cueva para ir en busca de Sakura seguido de Gaara.

**Con el duelo…**

-No hace falta que te diga quién es la chica que esta desmayada – dijo Orochimaru mientras esquivaba un ataque de Tsunade

-Exacto, no hace falta que me lo digas… es mi nieta

Y así en el menos descuido de su oponente con un movimiento veloz de Tsunade corto la cabeza de su enemigo mientras que veía como el cuerpo caía sin vida.

-Te veo en el infierno maldito – arrojo la espada a lado del cuerpo de Orochimaru

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la joven que estaba inconsciente, camino hacia ella y le toco suavemente la mejilla, Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con su abuela, ella le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gracias por cuidar mi alma – le dio un beso en la mejilla – cuídate Sakura y cuida a mi bisnieto – esbozo una sonrisa

-Espera…

Tsunade camino hacia una pequeña luz que se filtraba por la cueva.

-¿Si? – pregunto girando su cuerpo para ver a su nieta

-¿Así te vas?... sin decir nada

-Ya lo sabes todo hija, ahora gracias a ti podré estar al lado del hombre que siempre ame y sobre todo a lado de mi hija… siempre te cuidare - y su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer.

Mientras observaba como su abuela desaparecía, una profunda tristeza comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, como quería que el hombre que amaba estuviera ahí a su lado, pero no sabía si era capaz de perdonarlo porque le había hecho.

Sintió como algo tocaba su mano observó una pequeña luz blanca que al momento de desaparecer revelo el diamante de la estrella roja pero en esta ocasión ya no era roja era blanca.

En ese momento escucho como alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

-Sakura – grito Sasuke

Quería correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, así que cuando observo a su hermano llegar corrió hacia él.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Gaara mientras acariciaba la melena de Sakura

-Si Gaara, estoy bien – estaba feliz de ver a su hermano y en gran parte de ver a Sasuke a su lado, pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo… en ese momento

-Sakura, debemos hablar – dijo Sasuke

Gaara dejo de abrazar a Sakura y busco un pretexto para salir de la cueva y dejarlos hablar.

-Iré a ver cómo están todos – le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura y salió de ahí palmeándole el hombro a Sasuke. Cuando por fin estaban solos, Sasuke tomo el brazo de Sakura y la hizo voltear hacia él para verlo.

-Quiero explicarte algo – en los ojos del capitán se reflejaban varios sentimientos, amor, tristeza y preocupación

-Y yo no quiero que me expliques nada – se soltó del agarre del capitán – ya todo está dicho, se que fui un método solo para vengarte de Sai... ¿creías que nunca me iba a dar cuenta?

-Sakura… al principio era así pero…

-Ya basta Sasuke, no quiero escucharte, regresa con Karin, de seguro ella te está esperando –

Giro sobre sus talones para darle la espalda a Sasuke y caminar hacia la salida, pero la tomo del brazo y la volvió a girar haciendo que ella se estrellara contra el pecho de él y la beso con pasión para hacerle entender que era la mujer de su vida.

Sakura dejo de besarlo

-Sakura escúchame – le suplico - Karin no significa nada para mi, ella me estuvo hechizando con unas pócimas… puedes preguntarle a Naruto

-No te creo y no tengo ganas de preguntarle a Naruto – se soltó de su agarre, volvió a girar y esta vez no fue detenida por el capitán

-¿Es lo que quieres? – Dijo en voz alta para que ella lo escuchara. Sakura se detuvo en la entrada de la tumba para voltear a verlo - ¿no quieres escucharme?, se que te hice daño y…

-Será mejor que no gaste su saliva capitán – lo interrumpió - no tengo ganas de escucharlo - y salió de la cueva.

**XXXX**

Kakashi se presento ante Sakura como su padre, le había contado la historia de amor de Sara y el y por qué había abandonado a Sara, ella opto por perdonarlo ya que no tenía culpa alguna. Sakura había decidió irse con Gaara ya que no quería viajar de regreso a Singapur con Sasuke, le confesó que esperaba un hijo de Sasuke.

-Me podrías llevar de regreso a Konoha – le pidió a su hermano

-¿No quieres regresar a Singapur con la tía Mary?

-No, quiero regresar a donde según yo "Pertenezco"

-¿Se puede saber por qué no perdonaste a Sasuke?

-No quiero hablar de el

-Sakura, él se preocupo mucho por ti, fue el primero en entrar a la casa de la tía Mary y…

-Ya dije que no quiero hablar de el

-Bueno… ¿Qué vas hacer cuando mi sobrino pregunte por su padre?

-Para eso estaré casada con otro hombre…

**Continuara… **

**Hola! Bueno espero que les allá gustado! Ya queda muy poquito para el final! Les pido paciencia con Entre el amor y el Odio! La uní me tiene mu estresada! Bueno hasta la próxima se les quiere un beso! **

**Caro…**


	30. Chapter 30

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 30**

Después de su aventura por el mar por fin su hermano Gaara la regresaba a donde pertenecía, ese mundo de sociedad que antes era todo ahora le resultaba indiferente, sabía que iba a extrañar esa vida a la que se estaba adaptando tan rápido.

-Bueno, supongo que esta es la despedida – dijo algo de tristeza su hermano mayor

-Es un hasta luego, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras- esbozo una sonrisa y lo abrazo

-Sakura ¿estás segura de lo que vas hacer?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarse y la peli rosa asintió con la cabeza.

-Vas a cometer un error, el mismo error de nuestra madre y lo sabes

-Lo sé, pero al igual que ella yo también fui abandonada por un pirata

-No Sakura, tú lo abandonaste a él que es diferente, no le diste oportunidad de aclarar las cosas entre ustedes

-¿Te vas a poner de mi lado o de él?

-No voy a elegir un lado Sakura… por favor no lo hagas – volvió a insistir

-No Gaara, aunque lo insistas no cambiare mi decisión

-Está bien, veo que no voy a hacer que cambies de opinión así que espero que tengas suerte

-Gracias, me saludas a Matsuri y a la pequeña Karura

-Por supuesto

Y así una vez más Sakura y Gaara se despidieron, subió a un bote que fue remado por un integrante de la tripulación de Gaara. Al llegar a la orilla Sakura le agradeció al integrante de la tripulación por haberla llevado.

**XXXX**

Sai regresaba después de su intento fallido de encontrar a Sakura, cuando había ido a Singapur ya había sido tarde, así que regreso a Konoha con las manos vacías, y entonces la vio caminar por las calles y se acerco a paso veloz hacia ella.

-Sakura….-prenuncio su nombre entre suspiros

-Sai – dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

-¿Pero como….

-Por favor no preguntes nada y llévame a casa

Sai asintió y la llevo de vuelta hacia la casa donde había vivido 18 años de su vida, 18 años en los que su padre le había mentido, pero de algo estaba segura haría que le digiera toda la verdad y luego se sometería a su voluntad.

Al llegar a su casa, Sai se despidió de Sakura porque tenía unas cosas que hacer. La peli rosa entro a la casa y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho donde era más seguro que estuviera su padre, abrió las puertas de par en par y efectivamente, ahí estaba.

-Sakura que...- se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a abrazarla

-Es mejor que te quedes en tu lugar – le dijo de manera fría

Asuma la observo de manera extraña, jamás su hija le hablaba de ese modo, así que lo la vio caminar hacia él y tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Por favor gobernador Sarutobi, tome asiento – le dijo de manera fría mientras señalaba la silla de su padre

Asuma se sorprendió mucho más y solo tomo asiento.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así? A mí, que soy tu pa...

-Deja de mentir con respecto a eso, sé que no eres mi padre y mucho menos que no soy una Sarutobi legitima

-Ah, ya veo, así que te enteraste después de todo

-¿Qué pretendías con ocultarme mi pasado?, creías que nunca me iba a enterar? – guardo un poco de silencio - pero bueno eso ya quedo atrás, ahora, antes de que me someta a tu voluntad y me obligues de nuevo a casarme con Sai, quiero hacerte una sola pregunta

Asuma observo a su hija, había cambiado, ya no tenía las facciones de una niña de 18 años, no, ahora era una mujer, después de darle tantas largas a sus pensamientos solo asintió con la cabeza a su hija.

-Tú dirás

-Bien, ¿por qué me ocultaste todo esto?-

Esa era la única pregunta que quería que fuera respondida por él.

-Por qué no era bueno que la supieras – fue lo único que contesto

-¿Es eso todo?

-Querías que te respondiera ¿no?, así que ya te respondí y ahora te someterás a mi voluntad como tú misma lo has dicho

-No, quiero la verdad – se aferro mas al tema

Asuma suspiro sabía que era el momento de decirle la verdad a su hija.

-Está bien ya que insistes tanto con el tema… te lo confesare – hizo una pausa para buscar el modo de comenzar- cuando era más joven siempre me gusto hacer un viaje muy largo y afortunadamente tenía los recursos para hacerlo, un día en el barco en que navegaba tenía que llegar a un puerto de manera hurguete ya que el combustible se agotaba así que el único puerto disponible era Singapur, el capitán de barco había dicho que no tardarían mucho así que podríamos visitar el puerto si lo deseábamos, y así fue como lo hice, camine por el pueblo...

_**Flash Back **_

_-Señor le gustaría llevar un hermoso collar para su mujer?- un comerciante me ofrecía una collar que según él era de esmeraldas_

_-No gracias_

_Continúe mi camino pero alguien más bajo que yo choco contra mi pecho, ella dirigió su mirada hacia a mí y al ver por primera vez esos ojos Jades llorosos en ese momento supe que ella debía ser mía. _

_-Lo siento señor- estaba dispuesta retirarse pero yo la detuve _

_-¿Le pasa algo señorita?- le pregunte cordialmente _

_-No señor, gracias _

_Fin flash back _

-Y así paso un día, mi barco iba a partir por lo que decidí que lo mejor era quedarme, me hospede en un hotel con la intención de quedarme en ese lugar y conquistarla, para no hacerte larga la historia, un día la encontré de nuevo llorando, ella me explico sus motivos y lo único que le ofrecí fue seguridad y protección si ella renunciaba a su apellido

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Alzo la voz- renunciar a su apellido es como si renunciara a su vida

-Lo hice por ella y por ti Sakura ¿qué clase de vida te esperaba? De seguro habrías terminado como ella

Sakura al escuchar esto último no dijo nada, era verdad había terminado como su madre... enamorada y embarazada por un pirata.

-¿Terminaste como ella?

-¿Y si así fuera qué?

-Te diría que me has decepcionado

-Pues siéntete decepcionado, porque… ¿qué crees? Efectivamente, termine igual que mi madre, embarazada y enamorada de un pirata

-De Uchiha?-ella asintió- Bueno, esos son motivos más fuertes para acelerar tu matrimonio con Sai

Sakura se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir volvió la vista hacía el hombre que una vez llamo padre.

-Ahora me someteré a su voluntad – y salió del despacho

**XXXX**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sakura había regresado, en ese transcurso del tiempo se habían adelantado los planes para la boda con Sai, solo el ignoraba que Sakura estaba embarazada de su principal enemigo.

Gaara no estaba muy convencido de haber dejado a su hermana en Konoha…

-Cambia el curso, regresamos a Konoha – le ordeno al tripulante que conducía el timón

-Si Capitán

Sakura observaba el horizonte, mientras acariciaba su vientre en forma de círculos. Hoy era el día de su boda, hoy intentaría unirse de nuevo a un hombre que no amaba

Su nana se acerco a ella y la abrazo por el hombro

-Sakura, estas a punto de cometer el mismo error que tu madre ¿estás segura de lo que vas hacer?

-completamente nana, mi hijo necesitará una figura paterna y Sai es el indicado

Volvió a fijar su vista al horizonte como si estuviera esperando un barco con velas Guindas, suspiro al saber que eso nunca iba a pasar.

-Miro al horizonte y no estás, siento a mi corazón y estas en el… y pensar que podría vivir un amor pirata- giro sobre sus talones y camino hacia la casa seguida de su nana.

**XXXX**

Iban a toda velocidad, faltaba poco para llegar a Konoha, con la intención de rescatar a su hermana y evitar que se casara con un hombre al que no amaba.

-¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto preocupado

-Faltan 3 horas capitán para llegar

-Apura el curso, no tenemos tiempo

-Se puede saber cual ese el interés – dijo su segundo al mando

-eso no te importa… pero te lo voy a decir… Iremos a secuestrar a mi hermana

-¿Por qué no lo hace Sasuke?

-él en estos momentos no puede, nunca creí que esto pasaría per Sasuke está hundido en la depresión

**3 horas después **

**Konoha **

Esta vez la boda se efectuaría en el jardín de la casa del gobernador. Se colocaron sillas en hilera y al frente estaba el altar, posteriormente la recepción sería en otro punto del jardín.

-Faltan tres horas Sakura y estarás unida a Sai – se decía a ella misma mientras se veía en el espejo - ¿realmente quieres eso?

Se había quedado dormida en la cama con todo y el vestido de novia. Soñó con el recuerdo más hermoso de toda su vida… como Sasuke la había hecho suya aquel día en que se entero quien era su verdadero padre, y ente sueños suspiraba al sentir como Sasuke rozaba con sus manos su delicada piel.

Su nana entro a la habitación y camino hacia la cama y la despertó…

-Sakura llego la hora

Abrió los ojos y observó a su nana.

-Gracias

Se levanto de la cama y se acomodo su vestido, tomo su ramo y salió de la habitación acompañada de su nana.

Caminaba hacia el altar acompañada de su padre, sus pasos eran pesados y no quería seguir caminando, quería darse media vuelta y salir huyendo, pero ¿a dónde iría? Llegaron al altar y Sai tomo su mano, el sacerdote les dio la bendición y…

-queridos hermanos – comenzó el sacerdote – nos hemos reunido aquí para...

-Alto sacerdote

Sakura alzo la vista al reconocer esa voz, su corazón se acelero y dirijo la vista hacia esa persona….

**Continuara… **

**Bueno mis lectoras hermosas! Déjenme decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo, falta el ultimo y el epilogo, puede que le dé una sorpresa y los suba juntos, como puede que no jajajaja! Depende!**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios hasta el próximo capi! Un beso! **

**Caro…**


	31. Chapter 31

_**IMPORTANTE:**__ Esta historia __**NO**__ es mía! Es de mi gran amiga Black pearl 008 y tengo su permiso para hacer la adaptación a Naruto ya que originalmente es de InuYasha!_

**Capitulo 31**

-Esta vez no- dijo el gobernador al ver a ese hombre

-Será mejor que no lo haga –se acerco otro hombre hacia él y lo amenazo con su pistola

-Maldito, si me vas a matar hazlo ahora

-Créame, tengo ganas de matarlo pero no quiero ensuciarme las manos con su sangre

**En el altar **

-¿Sasuke?... ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti, vine a recuperar lo que no me dejaste recuperar… Sakura… Perdóname fui un tonto….

-Es muy tarde para pedir perdón… ¿no crees? - se dirigió al padre y...- por favor continúe la ceremonia

-Para presenciar el enlace de esta pareja...

El sacerdote decía con temor su dialogo ya que el jardín estaba rodeado de piratas, pero aun así siguió las ordenes de Sakura.

-¿Quieres que te secuestre?- pregunto Sasuke

Sakura volteo a verlo y recordó aquella vez en que le había dicho una vez….

_**Flash Back **_

_-Lo dudo, eres el típico pirata que toma las cosas sin permiso, ¿acaso me preguntaste si quería irme contigo?, no, me tomaste de la nada y me trajiste aquí_

_-Disculpa, la próxima vez te pregunto si quieres que te secuestre_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sakura agacho la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa, había esperado un milagro las horas pasadas y ahora lo tenía justo en frente de ella, extendiéndole la mano.

-Lo siento Sai pero no puedo, ya di mi corazón a otra persona – miro a los ojos al comodoro y luego voltio a ver a Sasuke – si, si quiero que me secuestres

Pero antes de que caminara hacia Sasuke, Sai la tomo del brazo y le apunto en la cabeza de Sakura…

-No te dejare ganar Sasuke… yo siempre gano

-Sai, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Oh claro que si… tu mismo la involucraste en todo esto… así que si yo no la puedo tener menos tú

-Por favor… no me hagas nada – rogó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos lo único que le preocupaba era la vida de su hijito

-Suéltala

Se escucho una voz a lado de Sai y Sakura, al mismo tiempo que observaba quien era.

-Gaara – susurro su hermana

-Vaya Sakura, mira que suerte tienes, tener aquí a tres hombres a tus pies….

-Soy su hermano imbécil, así que no voy a permitir que le hagas daño… o la sueltas o te mato – amenazo

-No me amenaces, que si yo caigo ella cae conmigo

-Por favor, no me hagas daño – volvió a rogar Sakura

-Lo siento cariño, pero tu vida para mí no vale

-Tal vez para ti no valga, pero para mí si

-vaya ¿Por qué tanto interés en tu vida?

-Porque…. Porque estoy embarazada maldito

Sakura miro a los ojos a Sasuke y el simplemente asintió, haciéndole entender a la peli rosa que el ya sabía.

-Así que después de todo terminaste como tu madre… no me digas quien es el padre- dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenadora a Sasuke - sabes Sakura… a mi lado te hubiera esperado una vida de lujos y comodidades…

Sasuke le hizo una seña a Sakura que inclinara su cabeza hacia la derecha y así lo hizo.

-Así que vete despidiendo de tu amado Sasuke – jalo la palanca de la pistola y….

En ese momento se escucho un disparo, Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, al sentir como el cuerpo de Sai caía muerto, ella se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-¿estás bien? – se acerco Sasuke a ella

Sakura se lanzo a los brazo de Sasuke y comenzó a llorar…

-Tenía miedo – dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke

-Ya paso, aquí estoy - Sasuke tomo su barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente – no iba a permitir que nada malo te pasara…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a aquí con la intención de recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece

-¿Y que se supone que quieres recuperar?

-A ti Sakura, es lo único que quiero, te quiero en mi vida –acercándose peligrosamente sus labios a los de ella – perdóname por haber sido un completo idiota… es verdad que quería vengarme de Sai utilizándote a ti… pero me ganaste, y termine amándote Sakura Haruno

El corazón de Sakura estaba a punto de explotar de la felicidad, había soñado con este momento, ideando el encuentro perfecto, pero no se comparaba con este.

-Sasuke... -dijo en un susurro

-Déjame continuar… - la interrumpió - ¿crees que si no te amara tanto nunca vendría a buscarte? ¿Crees que permitiría que...-miro el vientre de Sakura – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas embarazada? – dijo mientras tocaba el vientre

-tenía pensado decírtelo pero después tu…

Sasuke coloco un dedo en a boca de Sakura para que callara, sabía que le iba a decir, que se había enterado de sus planes con ella y del modo de cómo se alejo de lo que más ama.

-Lo sé, me comporte como un idiota al dejarme manipular de esa manera y de haberte hecho daño – abrazo a la peli rosa con tanta fuerza ya que sentía miedo de perderla de nuevo – Sakura… ¿alguna vez podrás perdonarme?

Sakura comenzó a llorar, no de tristeza, sino de felicidad, ahí estaba el hombre que amaba y que además la tenía entre sus brazos, esos brazos que había extrañado. Y todo estaba dicho, el se había disculpado por los principales motivos que tenia con ella, en cuanto a lo de Karin y Sai… bueno ellos dos pertenecían al pasado de Sasuke y para el ella era su presente y futuro.

-¿Sakura? – interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven

Sakura alzo la vista y lo vio a los ojos, en su mirada tenía todos los síntomas de una mujer enamorada, feliz y sobre todo embarazada.

-Como no perdonarte si eres lo mas importante en mi vida….Te amo Sasuke Uchiha

El pirata esbozo una amplia sonrisa y la beso.

-Debo decir que usted señorita Haruno – la miro a los hermosos ojos jades -me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma – tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas

-Detente que me vas a marear –dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de de Sasuke y cerraba los ojos para evitar marearse

-Lo siento – dijo mientras bajaba a Sakura

-Oigan tortolos… siento interrumpir – dijo Gaara sonriendo – pero debemos irnos ya

Sasuke volvió a tomar entre sus brazos a Sakura y se la llevo. Tanto los hombres de Sasuke como de Gaara tenían sometidos a todos los invitados y a la armada, quienes ningún soldado había intervenido en el momento que Sasuke mato al comodoro Sai ya que él había amenazado a una dama.

Naruto bajo su arma y siguió el camino de su capitán, pero una joven de pelo Azulado le llamo la atención.

-Usted señorita viene conmigo

-¿Está loco?

-No estoy loco

Sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo, ambos iban en camino hacia el barco siguiendo al capitán Sasuke…

-Mi nombre es Naruto, ¿Cómo te llamas?– se presento con caballerosidad pero la dama no le hizo caso – vaya, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? – esbozo una sonrisa

-Me llamo Hinata

-Mucho gusto Hinata… ¿te digo algo?

-¿Qué?- respondió indiferente

-Tú serás la madre de mis hijos – le susurro al oído haciendo que la joven se sonrojara

Bueno si Sasuke había secuestrado a una dama y termino enamorado de ella, era probable que a él le sucediera lo mismo, si no era así regresaría a la bella joven que había secuestrado.

Llegaron al braco, Sasuke llevo a Sakura a una parte del barco donde permanecieron abrazados hasta que zarparon…

-Te amo Sasuke – le dijo

-Lo sé, y yo te amo más – abrazándola aun más fuerte

-Sabes… No puedo creer que eh vivido un amor pirata

No dijo nada, la acerco a ella y la beso, un beso donde le transmitía paz, seguridad, pero sobre todo lo único que contaba era que se tenían el uno al otro y que estarían juntos para ver nacer una nueva vida.

**FIN**

**Ahora pasen a leer el epilogo ^^**


	32. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Se casaron en un hermoso día de Agosto. Todos estaban reunidos en el barco de Sasuke, mientras que Kakashi fue el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia.

-Y como capitán los declaro marido y mujer… ahora si Sasuke, puedes besar a la novia

Sasuke y Sakura se regalaron una sonrisa, el capitán la tomo por la cintura y la atrayéndola hacia el

-Se ve usted hermosa señora Uchiha

-Lo mismo digo yo de usted señor Uchiha

Y así con un beso sellaron su eterno amor.

**XXXX**

-¿Y qué piensas hacer después de esto Mary? – dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba una copa de ron

-No sé, merezco un descanso – le regalo una sonrisa

-Quien lo diría, hace tiempo éramos jóvenes y mira ahora… somos testigos de cómo nuestros hijos hacen sus propias vidas

-Tú lo has dicho Kakashi… éramos jóvenes

-Que hubiera pasado si tu y yo…

-Kakashi, eso quedo atrás – quiso evadir el tema

-Lo sé, pero fue mucho antes de conocer a Sara y tuvimos algo que ver

-Es mejor dejar las cosas en el pasado – sugirió Mary

-Bueno, tienes razón, eso forma parte del pasado… ahora es presente mañana será futuro

Y así con entre miradas y sonrisas Kakashi y Mary reanudaron lo que habían dejado en el pasado antes de que el conociera a Sara.

Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban de la agradable fiesta que se celebraba en el barco…

-Te diviertes Hinata? – pregunto alegre el segundo al mando

-Sabes, nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto como ahora – le regalo una sonrisa al segundo al mando

-Es que hace tiempo eras una doncella que vivía entre la sociedad

-Sabes… gracias por secuestrarme aquel día

-No me lo agradezcas – la abrazo – desde aquel día que te vi supe que serias la mujer con la que compartiría mi vida – se inclino para besarla y…

-Hinata ven - Sakura intervino y se llevo a sango

Naruto solo vio como Sakura se llevaba a su mejor amiga y en eso el capitán se acerco a su amigo.

-¿Ahora que sientes? – pregunto Sasuke

-¿Qué siento de qué? – pregunto irritado ya que desde hace rato quería besar a Hinata

-De que alguien te interrumpa en el mejor momento – se arranco a reír

-Frustrante – reconoció

Los días pasaron rápido. Naruto y Hinata se casaron un año después que Sasuke y Sakura y a los pocos meses Hinata esperaba un hijo del segundo al mando.

De Karin solo se supo que aquel mismo día en que Sasuke no tomo la ultima pócima decidió marcharse de Singapur y regresar a su lugar de origen ya que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

El Gobernador Sarutobi se sumergió en la soledad y el dolor después de haber perdido a Sakura, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo como hasta ahora y su única compañía era la de la nana, ella tuvo la oportunidad de irse con Sakura pero no quería dejar solo al gobernador

**5 años después **

Una niña de pelo Negro como la noche estaba acostada en su cama mientras escuchaba el relato de su padre.

-Y de pronto se aprecio un muerto sin cabeza y…..

-aaaaaaahhhh!

Al escuchar los gritos de su hija, dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo a la habitación de la pequeña, al llegar, observo que su pequeña de ojos Jades lloraba mientras que el padre trataba de consolarla.

-Ya pequeña solo fue una historia - decía mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su hija

-Sasuke Uchiha – llamo la madre desde la puerta

Al escuchar la voz de su esposa supo que tenía problemas, y le hizo una mueca a la pequeña haciéndola reír

-Que paso mi vida – se levanto de la cama y miro a su esposa

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no le cuentes historias de terror a Sara – se cruzo los brazos esperando la respuesta de su esposo

-Sara me pidió que le contara una

-No es cierto mami – mintió – papi quiso – señalo a su padre

-Pequeña traidora ya verás – la amenazo el padre

Sara le regalo una sonrisa a su padre y él se la correspondió.

-Descansa pequeña - le dio un beso a su pequeña hija

-Te quiero papi – abrazo a su papa

-Y yo más – le dio un último beso y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba su esposa

Se dirigió a su esposa, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y luego beso el vientre abultado de Sakura y salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué historia quieres escuchar? – le pregunto su madre mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de su hija

-La historia de la novia secuestrada, es mi favorita

-La novia secuestrada – susurro, al saber que ella era la protagonista de esta historia - ¿Por qué te gusta esa historia?

-Por que fue como mi papi y tú se conocieron

Sakura esbozo una sonrisa y comenzó el relato…

-Había una vez, una joven hermosa de 18 años que estaba comprometida, pero ella no quería casarse…

-¿Mami que sentiste cuando papi te rapto?- la interrumpió su hija, a pasear de tener una edad tan corta hacia preguntas que un niño de su edad no haría

-Me sentí feliz, feliz porque me rescataba de un destino que no quería

-Cuando tenga 18 años quiero que me rapte un pirata

-Falta ver si tu padre lo permite

-Me escapo… pero continúa mami

-De acuerdo… de pronto un pirata llamado Sasuke Uchiha interrumpe en la iglesia secuestrando a la delicada y hermosa doncella…

No llevaba ni a la mitad cuando su pequeña hija quedo completamente dormida en brazos de Morfeo, esbozo una sonrisa y la beso en la frente.

-Descansa pequeña

Salió de la habitación y busco a Sasuke en el despacho… y ahí estaba, viendo unos mapas.

-¿Por lo visto a ti nunca se te quito esa maña de ver mapas mientras estas en casa verdad? – dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el

Sasuke se levanto de la silla y camino también hacia ella, cuando los dos se encontraron Sasuke la brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-Sabes que siempre los dejo cuando tú me lo pides

-Bueno, te ordeno que por esta noche dejes de ver mapas

-Orden cumplida mi señora – esbozo una sonrisa mientras le hacia una reverencia - ¿te he dicho que te amo?

Me lo dijiste hace una hora

-Bueno, te lo vuelvo a decir… te amo Sakura Haruno- la atrajo aun más hacia el- me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, me has dado tu amor - beso su frente – me diste una hija hermosa – beso una de sus mejillas – y estas a punto de darme otro hijo – y la miro a los ojos - ¿Qué más puede pedir un hombre que tiene la felicidad en sus manos? … nada, porque lo tiene todo – y la beso, la tomo entre sus brazos y…- vamos a descansar cariño

-Te amo Sasuke… mi pirata

**Fin **

**Bueno hasta aquí llega esta historia que personalmente me encanto, espero que a ustedes también les allá gustado la adaptación! **

**Quiero agradecerle a TODAS las que comentaron, a todos los favoritos, y todas las alertas de verdad muchísimas gracias! **

**A la autora de esta Historia **_**Black pearl 008, muchísimas gracias por permitirme hacer la adaptación de esta increíble Historia! **_

_**Quiero invitarlos a leer el primer capi de la otra Historia que adaptare de la misma autora, esta buenísima también no se la pierdan hoy estoy de buen humor así que la subiré también! Jajajaja! **_

_**En cuanto a los que leen Entre el amor y el odio, la voy a continuar cuando termine el semestre, ya tengo la otra Historia adaptada así que me es más fácil solo subir los capis no tengo tiempo para escribir así que les pido que esperen, no la abandonare! **_

_**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido muchísimas gracias de nuevo, lean el capi les gustara la historia un besote enorme! Si alguien quiere agregarme mi mns esta en mi perfil! **_

_**Caro… **_


End file.
